IAm At Home On The Range
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: Sam Puckett has a huge secret, a secret that comes out when she, Freddie and Carly go to her Auntie Amanda's horse farm. Will the illness of one of the horses bring a certain tech geek and a certain blonde haired bully closer? Seddie Sam/Freddie. review?
1. Goodbye city, Hello Country '

**Story Idea** - IAm At Home On The Range.

**Author** - SeddieForever09.

**Rated** - TRating

**Ship/Fandom **- Seddie ! (:

**Disclaimer **- I Dont own icarly! For the last time!!!!!!

**Summary** - Sam Puckett has a huge secret, a secret that comes out when she, Freddie and Carly go to her cousin Amanda's horse farm. Will the illness of one of the horses bring a certain tech geek and a certain blonde haired bully closer? Seddie Sam/Freddie . Review? Please!

**Author Note **- Ok, Just too clear this up. If anyone says i'm wrong about anything todo with horses, your wrong because i cant be considering i have 3 horses myself. Ok? fair-enough u can give me writing tip and blabla but nothing todo with horses ok? - Thanks Amy xxx

Chapter 1 = Goodbye city, Hello Country. (Introduction)

Sam walked into the Shay's apartment to find Carly packing her suitcase on the couch. She walked over and sat door next to her.

" Hey Sam." Carly smiled, still neatly shoved clothes into the huge pink suitcase. " Do you think i'll need this?" she asked her holding up a pink and white boob choob top.

" Uhmm, nope." Carly frowned at this and Sam noticed. " Listen Carls, this isn't a holdiay, i'll probably end up working anyway."

"Where?" At this Sam looked taken-a-back. She didn't no what to say.

"Oh, uhmm no where." She stuttered and Carly just shrugged and got up from the couch. She walked into the kitchen and over to the washine machine to grab out the clothes she had washed and dryed earlier.

"Whatever." Suddenly a knock came from Carlys's door.

" Hey, Can I come in?" Sam heard Freddie's voice call from the otherside.

" It's open." Carly shouted from in the kitchen where she was now standing. She grabbed two pairs of jeans out and four different coloured tops.

" Hey guys." Freddie smiled walking in with a black suitcase by his side pulling it along as he walked.

"Sup Fredwierd." Freddie rolled his eyes as he spotted Carly coming back towards her suitcase.

Sam was taking Carly and Freddie for a two weeks holiday away from Seattle and into the country settings of Montanawhere her cousin's farm is. This was the place she grew up in and her cousin Amanda was like her own mother. At 32, Amanda owned her own horse and cattle farm, along with goats, sheep and chickens. She lived way out in the country and it was Sam's favourite place in the whole world. Not that anybody knew that of corse. Nobody even knew about Sam's auntie untill she got an email through on Carly's computer and Carly was right behind her as she was reading it.

Dear Sam,

I miss you gumdrop. Your like my daughter and I know Angel misses you too. When are your next school holidays? Cos i'd love you to come back to Montana and see me, Angel, Jade and the farm. You can even bring a few friends along if you like. Not too many though. You no we only have an extra three spare rooms. Three friends max. Deal? So just email me back ASAP And that me no whats happening. Can't wait to see you. Betcha' all grown up now. 15! Last time I saw you, you were only 12! thats been three years Sammi and I miss you considering you spent all your childhood here with me on the farm. Well i'll love you and leave you.

Love,

Auntie Amanda, Jade, Angel & The rest.

"Who's Angel?" Carly had asked her that day when she was reading it. Sam's eyes went wide as she realised nobody knew about Angel.

" Oh, uhmm nobody."

"Okay." Carly smiled. So Sam had decided to bring along Carly and Freddie. She also invited Spencer but he had an Art show to exibit his sculptures at. So it was just the three teens on there own. Sam couldn't wait to see her aunt again. And the farm. But then she realised. It would be abit shocking to see the outcome of the whole trip. Sam Puckett had a secret. A huge secret that nobody knew about. That is, Untill now.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review Please!!!!**

**Who do u guys think Angel is?**

**Let me know in a review. I Know who Angel is. Hehe :P  
You guys will jst have to wait till the next chapter to find out (: **

**Im mean arnt i lol.**

**Love, **

**Amy xxxxx**


	2. Arrival'

**Story Idea** - IAm At Home On The Range.

**Author** - SeddieForever09.

**Rated** - TRating

**Ship/Fandom **- Seddie ! (:

**Disclaimer **- I Dont own icarly! For the last time!!!!!!

**Summary** - Sam Puckett has a huge secret, a secret that comes out when she, Freddie and Carly go to her cousin Amanda's horse farm. Will the illness of one of the horses bring a certain tech geek and a certain blonde haired bully closer? Seddie Sam/Freddie . Review? Please!

**Author Note **- Ok, Just too clear this up. If anyone says i'm wrong about anything todo with horses, your wrong because i cant be considering i have 3 horses myself. Ok? fair-enough u can give me writing tip and blabla but nothing todo with horses ok? - Thanks Amy xxx

READ IF YOU LIKE TOO IT MAY HELP THROUGH OUT THE STORY! ILL TRY NOT TO USE TO MANY HORSEY TECHNICAL WORDS FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DONT RIDE OR DONT HAVE A HORSE. LOL. YOU MAY BENIFIT FROM READING THIS.

**Authors note - **ok i thought id help out a bit incase someone reads this who has no clue about horses.

Mare- Female horse over the age of 4

Gelding - Male horse over the age of 4 without the ability to get mares infoal(Pregnant) ( A Horse that has been castrated basicly)

Stallion- Male horse over the age of 4 with the ability to get mares infoal(Pregnant)

Filly - A Female horse under the age of 4/5

Colt - A Male horse ( Still a stallion) under the age of 4/5

Yearling - a horse that is either sex between the ages of 1 and 2 years old.

Foal - a baby horse.  
**Riding paces(Gaits)**

Walk - Well its a walk lol.

Trot - The 2nd pace. Its a slight bit faster than a walk , a motion where the four feet go up and down into a prancing motion. its a 2 beat gate so the feet are moving as 1 2 1 2 1 2 1 2 .. lol

Canter - 3rd pace. Its faster than a trot. this is usually the pace riders use when jumping**. **a 3 beat motion that if u still dont understand, look up on youtube lol.

Gallop - the fastest pace. its exactly the same as a canter just faster. and there is a moment in the gallop gait where all four feet are off the ground.

**Colours -**

Black- BLACK!

Brown- its brown lol.

Bay- DarkBay- a deep brownish red with black point(Mane,Tail or bottoms of legs. (The bottom bit is called the HOCKS then the very bottom is called a hoof.) LightBay - more goldish than red.

White- White is very rare, its fully white.

Grey- you have many greys, Rose greys, dapple greys. a grey is a darker version of a white.

Rose Grey- a grey with a tinge of red or pink to its coat

Dapple grey - a grey with dark rings scattered through out the horses body

Fleabitten Grey - a mostly full white horse with red flecks.

Dun - a yellowish or tan coloured coat.

Buckskin - a bay horse that goes slightly cream,yellow or gold in the coat.

Piebald - a black and white spotted pattern horse

Skewbald - a spotted pattern in white and any other colour apart from black with two other colour. normally chestnut or bay, may include slight black twinges.

Palomino - a sandy coloured horse.

**Measuring a horse**

a horses height is measured in 'hands'

an animal that is 14.2handsHigh(147cm) Or less(10hh - 14.2hh) Is classified as a PONY

an animal that is 14.3hh(just under 152cm) Or more (14.2hh - (Normally around this height) 18hh) is classified as a horse.

**Definanitions of stable work**

rugging up - Putting on a warm stable rug or a waterproof outdoor rug used to keep a horse dry and warm when outdoors and warm and cosy when indoors in a stable/stall.

Feeding- obviously giving it food.

Watering - giving it water

Bathing - bathing it

Grooming - brushing the horse, picking out the hooves for any mud or any loose stones.

lunging - letting the horse run around in a circle on a long rope/leashe doing the basic gaits, another form of excerise.

mucking out - removing dung and dirty shavings from the stable/stall and into a wheelbarrow

Bedding down - putting a horse in the stable/stall for the night with fresh shavings so its warm and cosy.

ANYTHING ELSE JUST ASK!!! LOL.

Chapter 2 = Arrival.

Sam stepped off the coach with Carly and Freddie right behind her. She felt the soft, warm country air hit her face. She was home. Smiling, she dragged her suitcase along the side of the coach path next to Carly and Freddie was walking behind, taking in the scenery.

"Sam!" Sam turned around to see a jeep parked up and a brunette women in her thirty's rushing up towards her. She beamed with joy, dropped her suitcase and ran ahead towards the women. Carly and Freddie looked at each other funny. Since when is Sam nice to people?

"Auntie Amanda!" Sam and her obvious aunt smashed into a huge crushing hug.  
" I've missed you so much Sammi." She smiled. Sam lead her aunt over to where Carly and Freddie were still stood.  
"Carly, Freddie, this is my auntie Amanda, Amanda these are my best friends Carly and Freddork." Freddie rolled his eyes and looked at Carly who simply giggled.

After the group exchanged a quick 'hey' , Amanda lead the trio over to her jeep.

"Ready to go?" Amanda asked Sam as she nodded. Sam grabbed the three suitcases placing them securely in to the boot of the car.

Carly jumped into the car and went to stick on her seatbelt. Carly was sat in the front seat beside Amanda so Carly could get to know the person who's house she would be living at for the next fortnight which meant Freddie and Sam were in the back together in the two-seated back passage seat. Sam sat down and pulled on her seatbelt.

"Everyone belted?" Amanda asked looking in the back.

"My seatbelt won't budge" Sam said confused.  
"That one has a tendency to stick, there's nowhere else for you to sit though." Amanda looked at Freddie then back to Sam. "How about budging on with Freddie? it's only a five minuite ride but you can't risk going on without you having a seatbelt on. Sam sighed and got off the seat, budging over towards Freddie as he put the seatbelt around the both of them.

"Sorted?" Amanda asked the teens who both nodded. Amanda smiled. She put her foot on the accelerator and the jeep moved in a slow motion, pulling out of the coach park. Sam and Freddie sat silently in the back of 4X4, casting glances at each other everyonce in a while. Sam's attention was drawn to the front of her when she saw a huge farmhouse surrounded by a barn, fields and plenty of horses.

"You feeling like your home Sammi?" Amanda smiled as she pulled up, she saw a deep grey arabian mare standing by the field gate. Sam smiled as she saw the horse. The three teens and Amanda stepped out the car and in a second Sam was gone, climbing the fence and was in the field. The horse moved across walking towards Sam in glee as Amanda stood there smiling.

" I told you she missed you Sam." Sam laughed as she reached the grey.

" Hey Angel. I've missed you sweety." She rubbed up and down the horses neck in even strokes, the horse giving Sam a gentle happy nudge every now and then. Sam was truelly very happy.

"Who's that?" Carly asked Amanda who just merly smirked.

"That Carly , is Angel." Carly smiled awwing at the sight while Freddie stood there emotionless.

"Sammi!!!" Sam lifted her head from the horse's neck and saw a little redheaded girl running towards her. The toddler was no more than four years old but was sprinting down quiet quickly from the farmhouse. Sam smiled and hopped back over the fence just in time for the toddler to jump into her arms ready for Sam to catch her in a hug.

"Hey Jadey." Sam said to her but Jade was still snuggled into Sam's neck.

"I've missed you Sammi" Jade smiled.

"That's my daughter." Amanda explained to Carly and Freddie who were standing beside her watching Sam and Jade hugging infront of her. As Amanda said this, Jade looked around spotting her mother.

"Mummy!" She shouted waving at her mother. Amanda smiled waving back nodding at Sam who nodded back.

" ou wanna' go see Angel, Jade?" Sam asked and Jade began nodding furiously which set Sam off laughing before walking off with Jade attached to her hip.  
"Angel! Angel! Angel!" Jade called clapping her hands continuingly

Sam laughs as she watches Jade stroking the huge grey horse around 15hh. Carly smiles at the sight and Amanda, Freddie and Carly walk towards Sam and little Jade. Sam begins stoking Angel again and results in a friendly nudging push. Sam smirks.

"You got good over these last years didn't you girl." Angel begins thrusting her head up and down in a requesting motion, determind to make her point. Sam giggles as Carly, Freddie and her Aunt finally arrive next to her and the toddler. Carly reaches out and stokes the gentle giant infront of her.

"Cute horse Amanda. Your so lucky to have such an obiedient (SP?)horse like Angel." Carly smiled.

"Oh thank you Carly but Angel's not my horse." Carly looked at her funny at this. " She's Sam's"  
Sam's blood ran cold as she saw Freddie and Carly suddenly turn and face her. The secret was finally out.

**Review? Dunno how proud i am of this chapter but still lol.**

**shall i continue?**

**xx**


	3. AuthorNote'

Hello Guys, Fellow Fanficton Readers and writers. sorry for all the delays but i have some bad news. i cant write any of my storys for a while. my laptop has completly shut down on me and has a huge crack in the screen. so untill it is fixed, im afraid no more fanficton. sorry to disapoint you all if i have. xxxx ALL THE BEST!

Amy xx


	4. Shock'

IAm at home on the range.

Story: IAm at home on the range.

Ship: Seddie

Disclaimer: I Own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 3 - Shock!

"Sam's!?" Carly practicly shouted, making Sam and Angel jump in shock. Freddie was too deep in thought the be frightened by Carly's sudden outburst. Sam has a horse! He just stood with his mouth agape, not knowing what to say.

"She didn't tell you?" Amanda asked the two teens in front of her. Carly and Freddie shook there heads, still bewildered. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, What are you like!" Sam remained in scilence, looking at the floor.

"Sam?" Carly asked her best friend who was still refusing to talk. "Is Angel really your horse?" Sam still refused to speak and she could sense Carly was losing her paitiance(SP?).

"Sam?" Freddie had finally gave up on his shock and had began to see if he could get the embarressed and stubborn blonde to talk.

"Sam! Just tell us!" Carly shouted, obviously angered.

Sam suddenly just cracked, completly loosing her cool. She took her eyes from the position they were in, pointing to the ground and looked up, meeting Carly straight in the eye. "Okay, fine! Angel is my horse! Is that what you wanted!?" She spat back at the two brunnette teens. Her eyes were like fire, meaning buisness. "Go ahead, make fun of me now! Now leave me alone!" Sam gave Angel one last stroke before putting Jade back onto the ground, hopping the fence and walking off, away from Carly, Freddie, Jade, Her Aunt Amanda and of corse, Angel. Sam rushed up towards the house, shoving the small shrubs and bushes out of the way with her feet. She stormed into the cottage, Slamming the large wooden door behind her. She felt a tear run down her face as she began walking, She roughly rubbed it away, glad knowbody saw it. As she opened the living room door, She came face to face with a large set of patio doors leading onto the veranda. She was home. The door was shoved roughly open, which shocked Sam back to her thoughts. Stood in front of her tail wagging was a dog!

"Honey!" Sam bent down and began stroking the sandy coloured mongrel. Honey's tail wagged furiously as Sam stroked gently over her ears. The last time the tough blonde had saw her dog was just before she left, when Honey was a pup, just a few weeks old! Now the suntanned golden retriever appeered to be around three years old! She was around a small height but came up to abit under Sam's hip and appeered to have alittle more growing left in her! Sam giggled as the golden youngster snaked her little pink tounge in and around Sam's fingers. It seriously tickled her. Honey was quite content just sitting there, licking the salt from Sam's hands but Sam stood up noticing a small red lease hanging over the side of the cabnit. She walked over and grabbed it looking back down at her pup.

"Wanna' go for a walk girl?" Honey seemed to answer Sam's question by rushing over to her and franticly jumping up and down by the veranda doors, scratching away at the laminate flooring. "Okay, okay! I'm coming." Honey immediatly sat on Command after Sam's voice had tore through the room. Sam attached the red clip onto Honey's cute pink diamontė collar. Honey stood up and began bounding up and down again, her paws pushed up against the door. Sam checked to make sure everyone was out of sight and opened the door. Honey lunged forward, not hard enough to pull the lease out of Sam's hand or for her to overballance either. She checked the driveway but the only thing she could see was Angel walking the borderline of her paddock fence. No sign of Carly, Freddie or Amanda. Where was everyone. Sam shrugged her shoulders and decided to take a little walk with Honey. Honey set off at a record pace, sniffing the ground, checking out everything. Sam felt her feet hit the hard veranda border and she skipped herself down the steps, Honey at her side. She loved this farm. It was her home!

Havenfield Farm was mainly a huge four-bedroomed cottage farm with three paddocks, a stable block and a riding ring, bordering off onto mountains and grassland. The closest town was a five minuite walk, WendoverPark was a small country town with two schools. WendoverPark High and Meadowfield Primary School. The primary school bordered another town, Meadowfield. Also in WendoverPark was a small shopping mall, much like the mall in Seattle. Tiny but plenty of shops. Blueridge mall was Carly's favourite place in the world. Wendover had a petitė post office and a small village shop. That was all. The opposite side of Havenfield Farm was all cross-country. Fields upon fields all bordering each other. Trails thaty lasted for miles, perfect for riding on, and of corse, at the very edge of the border, moving onto Marston Property's was Lake'Hilton, A huge lake that wasn't too deep nor to shallow. Sam's favourite place in the whole world was this farm, but suddenly something was turning it into a nightmare. Her best friend knew her secret. The boy she loved hated her and was about to tell the whole school and the whole of Seattle her embarressing secret! Life couldn't get any worse! Sam sighed as she turned the corner heading to the riding ring. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice Freddie and Carly stood in front of her. Luckily there back was too her. Sam looked up, trying to alternate where she was going when she spotted the two teens. They were intensly watching something. Sam looked past the brunnette hair and spotted what they were concentrating on. Her aunt was riding a black stallion in the ring. Sam reconised him immediatly. It was Charcol ,the foal she had delivered when she was 10 all by herself on a night during winter.

_Flashback!_

_It was a dark, stormy evening at Havenfield, Sam's home. She was putting one of the broodmare's Diamond, who was due to foal, into one of the stables for the night. She was going mad being out in the field all alone. Once Diamond was fed and watered, Sam left shutting the barn door behind her. Her aunt met her back up at the house. Late after Sam went to bed, she heard a squealling noise coming from outside. Sam sat up in bed, confussed. She rushed to her closet, pulling on her jeans over her jama' bottoms and pulled on a thick jacket, meant for the winter then she silently opened her bedroom door, hoping not to wake her aunt up. She crept quietly down the stairs and out onto the back veranda. Rushing over towards the stable block, Sam pushed open the barn door. The squealing was coming from Diamond's stable. Sam slipped her head over the door to see what was wrong and when she did she was shocked. The mare was lying on her side panting, breathing very heavy. Sam tugged open the door, unbolting it. She knelt down next to the chestnut mare and stroked her forhead. She new what was wrong! This mare was in foal! Sam suddenly began to panic untill she remember what her aunt had always told her. Never panic in a serious situation, it'll stop you thinking straight. Sam rushed out of the stable, grabbing a towel from in the tackroom. She ran to the tap and soaked it in cool winter water. The pipes were freezing which made the water coming from the tap even cooler. Wringging it dry, Sam ran full speed back to Diamond's stable, placing the towel over her head to keep her temperature down. She could sense the mare getting restless._

_"Easy girl." Sam soothed stroking her neck. She looked down to where her back legs were lay to see too front slender legs poking out. She was in full labour now! Diamond let out a strangled squeal, probably wishing for it all to be over. Pushing, the little foal's head began to immerge. Sam smiled at the sweet sight. She felt honoured that she could witness the colt's first few moments. Sam stroked the mare's neck. praying the birth would go smoothly. Sam knew that most mare's gave birth without vet's help but she couldn't help but worry. She saw the pained mare give another push and the shoulders were suddenly pushed out. 'Half way there' Sam thought. Stroking the chestnut, Sam noticed that her foal was jet black! He was so cute! His sire was a magnificant horse too. The stallion had bred almost all the foal's that were born at Havenfield Farm. He was a ledgend in horse land. While Sam was deep in thought, she didn't notice that the foal's stomach was now almost fully out. Only the legs to go now! A few more pushes and he should be out! It was all going to plan! Sam smiled to herself and continued to sooth the frightened mare. The white's of her eyes were showing fear and pain. Sam could tell she was a little scared._

_"Come on girl! You can do this." Sam calmly encouraged. The mare gave another solid push and the foal's knee's were lying on the soft hay. "One more push Diamond!" It took the small mare a few moments to catch her breath before she pushed for the final time. All in one go, the foal slid onto the warm straw and Diamond began to clean him. The next morning, Amanda has named him Charcol because of his colouring. She was proud of Sam for helping Diamond through the birth and knowone to this day had forgotten about that faithfull night when the new sire of the stables was born. Especially not Sam!._

_End of Flashback!_

Sam froze looking down at Honey. She looked back over to her friends and her aunt where here aunt was expertly popping Charcol over a few barrel jumps. After a few ooo-ing and ahh-ing from Carly and Freddie, Sam turned and jogged off towards the house again, Honey at her heels. Sam opened the back veranda patio doors and Honey rushed inside. Sam unclipped her and Honey followed Sam up the stairs. She pushed open her bedroom door and she smiled. It was still the same as before. As three years ago. The blue wallpaper and the white furniture. Sam's white four-poster bed. Her horse posters scattered across the baby blue walls. She felt like she belonged. Sam dived onto her large comfy bed and Honey rushed after her. She jumped up and sat beside Sam. Suddenly she dropped her head into her crossed fluffy paws and Sam smiled. She scratched her behind her ears and Honey's eyes slowly drooped looking very sleepy. Sam stopped and got up, walking over to the window. She noticed Carly and Amanda walking Charcol back to the stables. Where was Freddie? Suddenly a knock at the door answered her question. She turned and spotted the the brunnette dork smiling goofily at her.

"So Sam Puckett has a horse huh?" He smirked at her raising his eyebrow.

"Put a sock in it Dorkface!" Sam snapped, clearly not in the mood for the torture.

"Hey! It's awsome. I love horses! I Can - even ride" He said the last part quite quiet. He felt himself flushing bright red in the cheeks and Sam smirked.

"Freddie Benson can ride! This is total gold!" Sam joked but stopped when Freddie gave her an evil eye. She had forgotten he had a hold on her.

" Don't make fun Puckett, Horses are awsome."  
Sam nodded." I know! That's why I have one!" Freddie smiled at her.

"Okay then-" He simply said.

"Kay." Sam walked to her mini fridge. Her aunt had filled it with 'PeppyCola's', bottles of water and a few cans of 'Timpto'. She grabbed a can of 'PeppyCola' and popped the lid catch expertly. She took a large drink of it.

" I wanna' see you ride!" Freddie smirked as the 'Cola' almost came flying out of her mouth. Sam froze and sheepishly smiled but nodded.

_**Next chapter is Sam's ride and the icarly gang go on an outward bound ride. Seddie in the next story. well kinda! (:**_

_**Amy xx Review Please xx**_


	5. RidingToTheHeights'

Story : IAm at home on the range.

Pairing: Seddie

Disclaimer: I do not own icarly, sadly. :(

Chapter 4 - Riding to the heights.

Sam froze slightly, 'why did she ever agree to this!' She put on her jet black helmet and lead Angel over to the arena gate. She pulled in a deep breath before sighing. She looked over at Freddie who was smirking at her. Sam shook her head, not being able to do much more, tightening her hard-hat that had been stuck at the back of her closet for the past three years. Sam pushed her left foot into the left side stirrup and counted herself up too three. Reaching three in her head, Sam swung her legs over the back of Angel expertly landing gently in the saddle. Freddie smiled as he watched her begin to warm Angel up by walking her quickly around the ring. Suddenly Angel stopped, eyeing up a carrier bag that was blowing in the wind. Sam noticed it and she gave Angel a quick pat.

"It's okay girl, it won't hurt you." Angel seemed to take Sam's comforting words into the right context and she hopped around slightly waiting for Sam to give her another leg aid. Freddie watched as the clumsy blonde demon gave Angel a small squeeze making her walk on once more. It was strange. The fiery blonde masterpiece was at total home on a horse! She was a total different person when she was riding. A genius. Freddie was still watching her as he spotted the blonde, biting her lip in concentration. He smiled as she wove her way in and out the carefully placed cones in a trot first, then a canter. She and Angel were the perfect team. They had a special connection. A bond. She was incredible. A natural gifted horse rider. Freddie's blood ran cold as he saw her doing something unexpected. She was eyeing up the jump at the end of the arena. The one that Amanda had set up earlier hoping to jump Charcoal over it but had forgotten about it. Sam however seemed down with the whole idea of jump a large seven bar gate. She wasn't seriously going to jump it! Was she? Freddie suddenly began to panic. 'What if she falls' ' What if she gets hurt' 'what if Angel trips and hurts herself' Freddie shook his head trying not to think of the bad thoughts. They were only making him more anxious. He lifted his eyes and looked back over to Sam who had positioned Angel ready to take a running jump. Before he could say otherwise, Sam got a wicked glint forming in her eyes. She smirked looking over at a nervous looking Freddie before squeezing Angel's sides tightly, causing her to lunge forward into a canter.

"Sam!" He shouted but it was no use, she was going for it. Un-known to Freddie, Sam had jumped higher than this and she wasn't frightened at all. She trusted Angel to get her safely to the other side without discomfort. Although it was nice to see Freddie worry about her. Angel was racing down the stretch of the arena in a hard canter; Sam had to pull her up slightly ready to take the jump. Freddie closed his eyes, readying himself for the screams. He heard a whoosh of air before he heard a voice.

"Wow!" He recognized the voice as Carly's. His eyes shot open to see Sam flying over the jump, lying low over Angel's neck taking any weight of her back. "Isn't she-"  
"Amazing!" Freddie finished with a dreamy expression not taking his eyes off Sam and Angel. She looked like she was flying. Sam finally landed on the other side and straightened up her position.

"Sam! Why did you do that?" Freddie shouted at her once she pulled Angel up beside her. He was relieved that she was fine and had came out of the jump without a scratch.  
"Chill Freddums! Sam patted his head and he glared at her.

"You could have been hurt!" He reasoned with her but she shrugged.

"Nah not really, I knew what I was doing and I've done bigger jumps than that." At that Freddie's mouth had dropped. Sam had jumped bigger than a seven bar gate!

"Well done girl." Sam turned her attention back to Angel and gave her a huge pat on her neck. "So, now you've seen me ride you happy?"  
Freddie was still speechless. He was stood with his mouth wide open staring at Sam with a love sick expression. She same look he once looked at Carly with. "Dork?" Sam tried waving her hand in front of his face but there was no use, he was out of it." Dude!!" She screamed. Still nothing. Carly sighed, rolling her eyes. She raised her elbow and dug him hard in his ribs. That snapped him harshly out of his trance and back to reality. "You okay?" Sam asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"Huh?" He said looking rather confused. Sam just shook her head trying her best not to laugh.  
"Never mind."

"Whatever." He shrugged.

"Oh Sam, I See your getting to know Angel again." She heard her aunt call from the fence line. "You too!" She pointed at Carly and Freddie. "I have your horses tacked up, ready for a quick basics ride?" The two teens nodded and Sam smiled. Carly was learning to ride and she could finally see Freddie ride! He had seen her ride, now he had to return the favor. "Then I'll let you guys go on a trail ride, under Sam's watch of corse." Sam nodded and then dismounted from Angel leading her, Carly and Freddie back to the stables. Reaching the barn doors, Sam spotted two of her favorite horses at her aunt's barn. America and Minstrel. Sam tied up Angel in a slip knot near the barn door and then she, Freddie and Carly walked in. America was clearly the horse put out for Carly. The appaloosa spotted mare was a pretty chunky, sturdy horse. She was bombproof and was perfect for an absolute beginner. She was one of the broodmare of 2006[A/N!]"It's 2009 in the story too], producing two promising foals that year. Cream and Speed. She was only used for gentle hacking and no more than a canter now considering her background. After having around eight foals in her life time, up to one every breeding season, America was truly the grandma of the group. Minstrel on the other hand was a total different story. She remembered the skewbald butterball very well. Chestnut and white to be exact. Minstrel was the nightmare foal of the bunch of foals born in winter birth and he was born the same year as Charcoal. The two horses were actually pretty good field buddies.

"Carls, you're riding America." Sam pointed to the aging Appaloosa mare. Then she turned to Freddie. "Freddie, your riding, Minstrel." The skewbald wonder looked up at the mention of his name and whinnied loudly causing Sam too laugh. Freddie walked down and came face to face with the beautiful horse.

"Hey boy." He smiled stroking Minstrels muzzle gently." I can see me and you could be great friends." Minstrel whinnied again and Sam giggled. Freddie stopped, wide-eyed. Did Sam Puckett just giggle! Sam suddenly thought of something. She walked through the stable and into the tack room. Grabbing two other helmets and three body protectors, Sam walked back out towards Freddie and Carly. Passing them both a hardhat and a body protector. Sam slipped her hat off and pulled the protector over her back strapping it together, ready to protect her spine incase of a fall. She showed Carly how to put on the body protector and Freddie had his already done up. Sam pulled her hat back on and fastened the small black buckle under her chin. Sam then showed Carly how to mount up. Demonstrating, She pushed her boot into the left had stirrup, counting in time to three, bouncing on her right leg on each number. Sam had hold of Angel's wither and the top and with her right hand, she was holding the saddle seat, stopping it from sliding. On three she swung herself up in a professional manor. Freddie did the same, not as bouncy and smooth as Sam but he was still in the saddle and looking good in Sam's opinion.

"Guys!" Freddie and Sam both turned to Carly who some-how was sat awkwardly on America's back. She was sat back to front! Sam and Freddie took one look at each other and there mouths dropped. The snuck a quick look at each other then they both burst into laughter. Carly on the other hand, didn't look too impressed. "It's not funny! Guys!"

"Sam? Sam! Where are- Ah Sam!" Amanda walked into the barn with little Jade. She took one look at Carly and raised her eyebrow. "Carly dear? Why are you sat backwards on one of my horses?" Amanda was trying to stop herself from laughing and it was proving a difficult task to complete. Carly sighed and shrugged her shoulders. Sam was still in mid-laughter when Carly swung her legs around so she was finally sitting forward feet in the stirrups. Calry relaxed taking a deep breath and Sam's attention was turned back to her aunt.

"What's wrong?"  
"Oh of corse, Sam you need to teach your friends to ride on you own then be careful when you go on you trail ride, I have to go out." Amanda smiled at her niece.

"Where are you going Aunt Amanda?" Sam asked confused as to wear her aunt would be going at around 2pm.

"Ah, me and Jade have to go down into WendoverPark and help out with the fundraiser down there. We'll be a few hours that's all." Sam nodded. "I'll have my phone if you need me kids." Sam smiled and watched her aunt walk out with Jade.

"Bye Auntie Amanda." Sam called waving.  
"Bye guys" Her aunt shouted back halfway up the drive but then the women suddenly stopped." Oh and guys! Watch were you guys are stepped on the trails, look out for snakes!" Sam heard Carly gulp behind her.

"S-snakes?" She stuttered looking abit peaky. Sam thought she might throw up if she wasn't careful.

"Yeah, chill though, the won't hurt us if we don't hurt them," Sam stated quickly showing Carly how to hold the reins properly." Now, you guys ready to ride?" Freddie and Carly nodded and lead them both out, Carly kicking America in the sides. "Woah Carls, lighter aids please." Carly looked sheepishly up at Sam.

"Sorry." She sighed. "I'm not cut out for riding."  
Sam raised her eyebrow at her best friend. "Carls your good!" Carly nodded not convinced.

The arena gate was left open and the riders quickly walked there horses in. Freddie and Carly halted there horses near the outer edge of the arena.

"Now! To start with, I'm gunna' show you guys the basic training aids and learn you how to walk, trot and canter." Sam explained. "Well I'm gunna' teach Carly since you already know." She rephrased talking to Freddie. Carly's eyes went wide.

"You can ride Freddie?" Freddie shot daggers at Sam as she muttered a quick 'Woops' and a 'Sorry!'

"Yeah." He replied looking at the ground. Sam pulled Angel round so she was back on the track.

"Ok so the first main thing to learn is to know is direction," Sam clicked Angel on with light squeezes. Angel was in a four beat motion and Sam could feel each hoof hitting the floor as she walked Angel round the arena. " Don't yank on the reins and don't give extreme kicks, gentle aids will be fine as a horse will respond easier." Sam pulled Angel to a square halt, sitting deep. " Freddie?" Freddie looked up at her and raised his eyebrow.  
"Would you mind showing me a perfectly square halt to demonstrate to Carly please?" Freddie nodded and began to walk Minstrel forward and round the first bend, he gave light aids with his legs and refused to tug on the mouth even though Minstrel was flinging his head up and down in annoyance. The young racehorse wanted to go faster! Freddie suddenly stopped Minstrel pulling him to a gentle halt. He smiled and looked at Sam for a review.

"Good." Sam smiled back; it felt weird being nice to him. " Carls? The main things to do when you halting a horse is too sit deep into the saddle, closing your fingers gently on the reins and pulling slightly and sit back putting all your weight into your heels." Carly nodded and Sam smiled at her.  
"Go on then"  
"Huh?" Carly stated confused.

"Try it." Sam smiled as she watched Carly give America a small dig in the sides to get her to walk on. As America walked, Carly was looking more and more nervous. "Don't show fear or America will pick up on it!" Sam called and Carly nodded relaxing abit. She was scared but took Sam's advice. She hadn't rode since she was five and it seems weird to be riding again. Carly knew how to ride, she was brushing up on her skills. Carly turned America around and sat deep in the saddle, her heels down and her toes pointing in. Pulling gently on the reins, America stopped in the perfect halt. "Awesome Carls! Now follow me around." Sam squeezed Angel on so she was trotting within the beat of Sam's movements. Up, down, up, down every two beats, Sam was rising to the trot. Carly nodded and walked America around next to Angel. "Nudge with your legs and America should pick up her pace!" Sam called to Carly who was beside her. Carly did as she was told and began bouncing around in the saddle. "Carly! Go up and down with America's paces, it's a two beat rhythm, rise up and down to the beat! That's it Carly! Up, down, up, down! You've got it now." Carly was smiling from ear to ear; the huge grin was making Sam smile too. She was happy Carly was enjoying herself. " Last is Canter," Sam said. "Okay watch me." Sam set of trotting around the arena.

" Okay when your in a steady trot, you need to sit deep like your going to transition back to a walk and then with your inside leg-"  
"Which one is my inside leg Sam?" Sam chuckled lightly looking over at Freddie who was smiling at Sam trying to teach Carly.

"The one facing the inside of the arena." Sam explained. Carly nodded. " And your outside leg is the one nearest the fence line.

"Oh okay!"

"Anyway, squeeze with the outside leg just behind the inside leg and nudge with the inside leg in the place it's suposta' be, sit deep and ask for canter," Sam explained. "Like this." Sam pushed Angel on, squeezing with both legs, her right slightly further back than her left. Sam was giving sharp aids to her headstrong horse and as she began to sit deep, Angel rocked into a rythamatic canter. Sam smiled as she moved in time with Angel. Carly and Freddie smiled watching Sam cantering around the arena, popping over a few trotting poles in the canter as she turned towards them. Sam began to slow down the grey mare as she reached closer and close to her best friends.  
"Go on then Carls, lets see you canter." Sam smirked. Carly nodded and set off with Sam beside her at a trot. Carly gulped lightly wondering if she could still do this or not. "Come on Carls, on my count." Carly nodded once again, readying herself.

"1,2,3!" Carly gave a small nudge with her inside leg and a light tap with her outside. Sam watched as Carly was failing to move America. "Nudge her slightly heavier; she usually needs a bit more encouragement." Carly began nudging again but nothing happened. "Sit deeper Carls, that's it, more leg on! Leg her on! Come on Mez, Get up!" Sam growled trying to the stubborn mare to move. " Move it America!" It was still know use, America wouldn't move from a trot. Sam took a deep breath and looked at Carly's legs." Carly! Right leg back abit please." Carly obeyed but looked abit lost not understanding why America wasn't moving. "Now try!" Carly pushed her legs into America's sides, still nothing. "Carls, don't stop, keep trying! That's it, sit deep, okay now ask for a canter! Go on push her, make her obey your rules! Your the boss, your the boss! That's it!" Carly dug her heels in once more and the horse obeyed picking up speed, America pushed herself into a nice steady canter. " Good! That's it Carly," Sam and Carly cantered around the arena a few times in scilence before Sam began to speak. "Okay, in a minuite i'm going to stop and your gunna' canter a few times on your own, then your ready for riding on the trail! Okay?"  
"Sure!" Carly nodded getting ready, She collected up her reins and then began for Sam's countdown.

"On my count i'll stop, you keep riding okay?" Carly smiled and agreed as Sam began counting.

"3,2,1 !" Sam pulled Angel to a rather quick halt as Carly kept going, urging America forward. She kept giving the stocky appoloosa gently but firm taps to keep her moving in the canter. Sam had stopped fully by now and was smiling as she watched her best friend canter round the arena. She suddenly turned to Freddie who was still mounted up on Minstrel. She smirked then shouted of him.

"Oi! Mister! What are you waiting for, get out there and canter." Freddie smirked at her and gave Minstrel a sharp kick, sending the racehorse surging forward, Freddie's balance staying perfect as he rode in time with the movements of the Skewbald.

"Good boy!" She heard him say as she was watching him canter quite soundly around the large sand-covered arena.

"Position Freddie! Sit up straight!" She called smirking. He looked at her and began laughing.

"Yes mother." He shouted back. She laughed as she watched him circle the highly strung gelding around. Freddie was actually quite the rider. " Carly! Sit up straight, heels down, keep your balance, remember the basic training."

"Sorry Sam, I'll keep practicing." Carly called and took her attention back to the riding ring. Freddie however had other plans. He pulled to a stop right beside Sam.

"Your good." Freddie smirked when she said this.

"Your better! I never thought you'd make that seven bar gate you jumped her over earlier." Sam just merly shrugged.

"It was no big deal." She insisted. " Angel is classified under BSJA."  
Freddie looked confused at that. " What's BJSA?" Sam giggled at this.

"It's BSJA Freddie." She told him and he blushed. "BSJA is a high level show jumping show, usually jumping over a metre." Sam explained. "I've jumped her over 1metre 70 before." She shrugged again like it was nothing.

"Wow!" Freddie exclaimed. Sam was a true horse rider!.

"So your not so bad yourself, where'd you learn to ride?" Freddie blushed insainly at this.

"Oh, uhmm -"  
"Spit it out Benson, I don't have all day!" She smirked as she said this though dismounting. Freddie sighed and dismounted so he was beside her.

"Mother and son bonding." He was still beetroot red when he was saying this and Sam had to stop herself from giggling. "What!"  
"Nothing." She smiled." I think it's sweet you can ride, we've finally got something in common." Freddie had a broad grin across his face now. He began chuckling a deep throaty laugh and she giggled slightly.

"I think shes ready." She smiled pointing at Carly.

"For?" Freddie asked not catching on.

" A cross country trail ride." Sam explained and he nodded.

"Yeah me too." He looked over at Carly who was now praticing the transition for trot to canter.

"Sam?"  
"Yeah Freddie?"  
"I think your a pretty good riding teach." He said looking down at her. His deep brown solefull eyes slicing through her bright blue pools. The were edging closer and closer together when the shock of Carly's voice made them jump apart, mounting quickly back up onto there horses.

"What's up guys?" Carly asked riding over towards the two.

"Wanna' go on that trail ride now Carls?" Sam said trying to avoid the subject.

**Chapter 5- the ride, xx**

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	6. Rise&Fall'

Story - Iam At Home on the Range!

Disclaimer - I Don't Own Anything Lol.

**Author's note : If you have never seen a horse rear before I suggest you quickly go on youtube now and type in a horse rearing and look at one of the videos. Ive experienced so many rears in my time they arnt pleasant at all. Thankfully my horses have never landed ontop of me – yet! Lol. xxx**

Chapter 5 - Rise&&Fall'

Sam lined Angel up by the main gate, Freddie and Carly just behind her. It had been so long since she had been able to go trail riding, riding with the wind in her hair and Angel pelting around the open fields. Freddie pulled up next to her with Minstrel and Carly was on her left with America. Sam looked at her two best friends who were clearly ready to ride. She smiled turning her attention back to the open grassland. She longed to be able to gallop Angel like she once did all those years back but she knew that was truly impossible. She had too look after Carly, although Carly seemed to getting the hang of it, she was doing well in a canter. 'No Sam, you can't leave your best friend alone in the middle of a field on a horse she's known for a day! Even if that horse was completely safe.' Sam chucked the thought out of her head and looked back over to her friends. She gave Angel a very quick pat before she began to speak.

"You guys ready?" She asked.

"Yeah!"  
"Yup."

"Let's go then," Sam laughed digging her heels lightly into Angel's dapple grey ringed sides. Angel set off in a slow and steady trot letting Carly get her baring around the place first. She didn't want to start Carly off too soon; after all, she wasn't exactly the carefulist person in the world either. Neither was Sam though. Sam heard the sound of pounding hooves hitting the ground beside her. Carly and Freddie were caught right next to her.

"You guys ready to canter?" Carly said a quick yes but Freddie had to be abit more complicated. He answered Sam's question by shooting past her in a speedy canter. As he shot past her quickly, a smirk playing on his face, Sam suddenly felt a little bit cocky. She looked back at Carly who had expected she was going to beat Freddie at his own game. Carly nodded and knew she would have to try and keep up. Sam pushed Angel into a very heavy stridden canter and before she knew it, She was already gaining quickly on Freddie. She had to push it a slight bit further though and Sam pressed her thin calves forcefully against Angel's slender stomach lining. Sam felt Angel's gate suddenly change as Angel shot forward into a raging gallop, hooves pounding harshly off the slightly rocky ground. Angel was obviously enjoying being able to gallop like she'd never galloped before, enjoying it while she could. Sam was also loving it, she could feel Angel's emotions through her saddle and she was matching her emotions perfectly. As she was gaining on Freddie, Sam was standing in the stirrups, lying extremely low over Angel's grey withers. The floor began shaking with the pressure Angel was using to gallop heavily across the grass. Freddie looked over his shoulder confused and spotting Sam next to him, a smirk playing on her face. She gave Angel one last tap and she lunged forward in an attempt to pass Minstrel, which she did with ease. Freddie's mouth dropped open in shock which caused Sam's smirk to grow wider.

"Out of the way Fredward! Mama's coming through!" Sam laughed as she rushed past Freddie slowing down slightly pulling Angel up half way down the grassland. Freddie smiled pulling Minstrel up slightly behind her. The two suddenly burst out laughing.

"Nice riding Freddifer." Sam smiled still laughing her head off. They two teens were laughing so much they didn't notice Carly pull up on America.

"Wow Sam, I didn't know you did rough riding." Carly said to her.

"It's all in the knee's Carls," Sam replied smirking at Freddie. "Face it Freddlumps, did you really think you'd be able to beat me?"  
"I'll beat you next time." He stated firmly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Like that'll happen." Freddie looked down at Angel. The beautiful horse didn't even have the tiniest trickle of sweat on her, after that hard gallop. She was bone-dry and was breathing in a completely normal manor.' Man that horse has a lot of stamina.' Freddie thought to himself looking back over to Sam and Carly.

"Well, well, well, look who it is! Samantha Puckett's back!" The Icarly trio turned and came face to face with a boy around there age, pulled up behind them on a large bay gelding.

"It's Sam," She said through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here Lee?"

Lee Hunter. Smart, cocky, full of bull and arrogant. You'd think he'd be Sam's perfect match right? Wrong.

"Oh you know, just hanging around," He smirked back at her. His face was dark and was unreadable. "Better question would be, what are you doing back riding your rundown old mule." That pushed one of Sam's buttons. Angel was most defiantly NOT a mule! She was an Arabian.

"First, It's none of your business why I'm back and second, me and Angel could outride you any day!" Sam spat back at the cocky blonde in front of her.

"Oh please! She's not even purebred, not like Aztec," Lee smirked thinking he was right. "He's a model thoroughbred."  
"How could Angel be a rundown old carthorse if she IS a purebred."

"Yeah right, Angel's not a-"  
" She's an Arab," That wiped the smirk of his face. "And she had the papers to prove it, anymore arguments?"

"Whatever, me and Aztec would still beat you out any day."  
"I highly doubt that's likely dude." Sam and Lee both turned to the owner of the voice. Freddie was still sat on Minstrel, smugly looking down at the bickering pair. Carly was too awestruck to notice. She was practically drooling at Lee. Even though she noticed he was Sam's enemy, there was nothing stopping her looking. Needless to say, Carly thought the blonde was hot.

Sam suddenly come to a realization, He was sticking up for her. Freddie was sticking up for her! He did care.

"Who's the dork?" Lee laughed a deep throaty laugh, looking at Sam. Sam suddenly snapped that comment had angered her.

"Look dude, nobody calls Freddie a dork except me! Got that Dishrag?!" Sam suddenly smirked thinking of a very smart idea. "And if your so cocky Hunter, how about that race? Right here, right now!" Now it was Sam's turn to smirk.

"Be prepared to lose Puckett." He simply said and Sam laughed.

"That's not gunna' happen," Sam was giggling lightly not believing it. "Freddie, could you gallop down to the lake, straight ahead for a few minutes over the hill and then you'll see it," Freddie nodded at her then set off galloping on Minstrel, hooves pounding against the ground. Sam watched him ride over the hill in the distance.

"Carls? Can you tell us when to go and then just slowly take a canter to the lake?" Carly nodded and smiled.

"Sure Sam." Carly rode America forward so she was stood a few strides away but directly in between Lee and Sam.

"First one to reach Freddie at the lake is the better rider," Sam smirked at him. " We have a deal?."  
"Sure ya' do Puckett, sure ya' do." They lined there horses up perfectly, ready for the run.

"Ready Sam?" Carly asked her but she knew by Sam's smirk that Sam was defiantly ready. Freddie was bound to be by the lake by now so Carly began her count.

"Sure am Carls, time to make this loser cry like a baby." Carly laughed although when Sam wasn't looking fluttered her eyelashes flirtingly at Lee who just shook his head.

."Lee, you ready?"  
"Yeah." Lee responded.

"Well, ready, set," Carly stopped there, clearly enjoying the suspense that she was causing the riders. "Go!"  
Sam was the first of the the line, brushing past Carly in a raging gallop, leaning directly forward over the grey's ears and wither. She was spraying dry mud and dust everywhere as Angel's hooves had hit the floor. Sam laughed.

"Eat my dust, Hunter!" Then she sped off, Lee close behind her. Sam was giving Angel strong tap with the inside's of her heels. She knew she had this in the bag; all she had to do was stick to the plan. She gave another strong kick, hearing Aztec's hooves pounding the grass behind her. Nearing the hill, Sam smirked. Time to put her plan into the ultimate motion. Sam sat back in the saddle, holding Angel back as she was fighting at the bit. Sam's hand were getting very sticky and sore trying to hold the headstrong mare back into place, trying to slow her down. She felt her hands cramping just as Lee passed her looking at her smugly.

With Freddie – 

Freddie could feel the ground vibrating violently underfoot knowing they must be close by. Suddenly he spotted a pair of dark ears coming over the hill. Wait a minute? Dark! They weren't Angel's ears! Sam was loosing. Sure enough as Lee pushed Aztec over the hill, Sam was behind him. Although she looked awful calm for someone who was losing a race she was so sure she'd win, Freddie could sense something. Sam and Angel towered over the large grassy hill, Angel tearing up the ground on her way. Freddie bit his lip nervously, as he watched Sam not even bother to move Angel on any faster. They were gaining very close to him and the lake now. Freddie was beginning to get extremely worried. How could Sam be flagging behind!? She was the ultimate rider. It just didn't make sense. Freddie was suddenly shocked when he spotted Sam wink at him. He looked seriously baffled until he spotted her signature smirk playing on her face. Sam lay back low onto Angel's neck and relived her finger pressure on the reins as she shot forward again catching right up to Aztec. Her legs were stood right up in her stirrups, her toes were pointed in but forward, and her heels were weighed down, her rein contact now very slack moving gently giving Angel her free head, Sam tapped with her heels making Angel shoot forward again so that they were neck and neck with Lee. Lee's face dropped and formed an 'O' shape.

"Cya' at the finish line loser!" Sam laughed and gave Angel one last continuous kick. Angel's leg motion changed completely and began moving faster just in time to pass Freddie.

Freddie smiled. Sam knew what she was doing the whole time, she was in total control and was easily the winner from the start. Sam pulled Angel to a rather quick stop right beside the lake as Lee stopped too having to pull Aztec up fast to stop them both splashing into the lake.

"Nice tactics Puckett," Lee praised dismounting and walking over to Freddie and Sam who were still both mounted up. "I never knew you rode like that."  
"Yeah? There's a lot of things you don't know about me Hunter." Sam replied with no emotion in her voice.

"Well how about I find out those things?" Lee smiled. "How about me and you go out sometime?"

Sam looked at him with a blank expression unsure how to break it gently. Wait a second, She was Sam Puckett and Sam Puckett didn't do things in gentle doses. She snuck a glance at Freddie but her eyes returned before he could see her staring. Lee Hunter was extremely cute and if Sam was more like Carly she would of probably fainted. There was something that didn't click between them though. Not like her and Freddie. She and Freddie clicked just- Wait a second? Freddie! No! Not what I meant at all!

"Sorry Lee, Can't." She stated plainly shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh uhmm-" Lee stuttered quite stunned she'd rejected her. " That's cool, I was kidding anyway." Sam snapped a glance at Freddie who looked quite relived.

"Hey guys! Who won?" The trio turned and spotted Carly finally riding up in a trot towards them. She noticed Lee's weird expression and Sam's face was abit red. " What did I miss?"  
"Oh nothing, Sam beat me." Lee shrugged unsure what else to say.

"Well done Sam! Told you, you could do it!" Carly smiled at her best friend. Lee suddenly grabbed Aztec's reins and quickly mounted back up.

"Well it was nice talking but I have too go, Cya'" He swerved around the three mounted teens and then raced of into the distance. Carly looked at her friends, a curious expression on her face.

"What was that all about?" She asked Sam.

"No idea Carls, no idea." Of corse she was lying. Sam knew exactly why Lee had rushed off like that. He was embarrassed about being rejected.

"Shame, I thought he was cute." Carly smiled dreamily. Sam looked towards Freddie expecting a rather jealous expression to set of immediately. When the reaction didn't come, Sam's expression changed. Confusion took over her. Suddenly out of no where, A loud gun shot was set off in the air making Sam jump in shock. Angel the usually polite one set off, mini rearing like tigger on her two back feet. Her eyes were wide in fear and the white's of her eyes were showing, dangerously. Without warning, Angel went up in a huge full rear, Sam gripping on to her neck. She had remembered all of her training and pushed her self forward, not letting herself pull back on the reins in fear of Angel coming down on top of her. Sam was gripped with fear and she could feel Angel shaking violently through the saddle. She knew she was terrified. She'd never done well with gunshots. Another gunshot was rung through the air and Minstrel began to panic too, Freddie just managing to keep him steady. America was stood like the perfect school pony. Still and steady and Carly was beginning to worry about her friends on their temperamental horses.

The final gunshot was fired in the distance and Angel reared back up again, this time Sam felt herself going backwards. She was going to land on her! Sam tried her best but it was no use, Angel wouldn't respond. Instead she and Angel slipped and both horse and rider tumbled. Carly yelled a shriek of horror as she and Freddie were forced to watch the terrible ordeal. There was nothing they could do to help. They watched helplessly screaming and shouting as Angel went down on her back and landed underwater – With Sam Puckett trapped beneath her.

Sam felt her whole body slam against the bottom of the shallow lake as her mare was shoved forcefully on top of her. Screeching in pain, the last words she heard were from Freddie.

"Sam!" Then everything went completely black.

**Do you guys like it? Hope there was enough suspense.**

**Review Please! I Only write because of you guys and because it is my passion. I Love reading and writing lol.**

**Check out my other stories too!! Xx (: **


	7. Safe&Sound'

Story- I Am At Home On The Range.

Pairing – Seddie

Disclaimer – Do I look like Dan? No! I should think no! My name is Amy & I DO NOT Own ICarly. Unfortunately  .

Author's Note – I was considering finishing this story before finishing my others? What do you guys think? Should I –

Finish this then finish the rest.

Work on this and my other stories but make sure this one gets finished first?

Finish them at the same time or close together as possible.

Don't finish any of them, there rubbish.

Let me no in a review just say 1 2 3 or 4 loll xxx Amy xxx

Chapter 6 – Safe&&Sound.

By the side of the deep pool like lake, Freddie were forced to listen to Sam's scream and a rather sickening crack echo through the countryside as Sam was crushed under the weight of the large grey horse. The looks of horror on there faces as Sam stopped shrieking and Freddie's face went from worried to extremely worried.

"Sam!" Carly shouted expecting her to call back. No answer.

Freddie dismounted rather quickly and tossed Minstrel's reins to a still mounted Carly.

"Go tie these Two to something then try and calm Angel down." Freddie demanded eager to help Sam. He turned ready to rush off when Carly's voice stopped him.

"We're in the middle of a field Freddie! Where am I suposta' tie them!" Freddie looked at her, not in a very good way either. She dismounted and grabbed Minstrel's reins from the floor.

"Carly! Tie them to a tree or something! Right now, Sam has been crushed under a large horse and she needs help! Just do it!" Freddie then turned and ran and Carly looked on shocked as Freddie rushed past Angel who was freaking out. Freddie had just yelled at her! She rushed over to the nearest oak tree, wrapping Minstrel's and America's reins around the branches, she ran over to a freaked out Angel and grabbed her bit, pull the reins over her head so she could lead her over to where America and Minstrel were stood now calm.

"Easy girl," Carly soothed managing to tie her up without fuss. " Good girl."

**With Freddie&Sam.**

Freddie jumped in the water making a slight splash spotting Sam lying near the bottom .He took a deep breath before diving under and swimming over to her, hoping he wasn't too late. Holding his breath tightly he grabbed her noticing all her perfect features. Her perfect blonde hair, soaked through from the dark swampy lake water. He eyes, closed slackly, unconsciously, unable to open. Her mouth slightly opened showing her sparkling white teeth. Her plump pink lips, totally worth kissing again in his opinion. Everything about her was perfect. Not that he'd ever admit it. As she floated gently under the water, Freddie wrapped one of her delicate arm's around his neck, picking her up in a bridal motion and swimming back to the surface. As he did resurface, Freddie let out the breath he'd been holding for so long. He looked down at Sam, her eyes still shut and her chest not moving. She wasn't breathing. He climbed quickly out of the lake and up the small but steep bank, placing her carefully on her back. She was lay on the cold, hard grass and Freddie was worrying.

"Sam!" Carly came rushing over

"She's completely out c old Carly, not breathing or anything." Freddie said flustered as Carly stared at her best friend in shock.

"Well do something! Give her the kiss of life! Do CPR! Just save her Freddie!"  
Freddie gulped at this before stuttering. "K-kiss?"  
"Save her!" Carly shouted worriedly.

Freddie let out a deep breath he didn't even know he was holding before gently leaning his head down, placing his cheek against her lips. No breeze. That meant no circulation. She still wasn't breathing and he had to do something. He lifted her head up, opening her airway and pinched the very top of her nose. Taking a deep breath, he made a seal with his mouth and breathed out in her mouth watching her dainty little chest rise up. He watched it slowly go down and he pressed the heel of his right hand to her chest. He intertwined his fingers and began to push his hands against her chest in a solid compression. He kept on with the compressions after completing one-hundred in the first minute. He leant down ready to give her another breath but was shocked as Sam began coughing up water. He smiled as she began hitting her chest to stop herself from choking,

"Sam!" He hugged her tightly glad of her present. "God I thought we were gunna' lose you!" Sam smiled at him and nodded.

"Well I'm alive, thanks to you!" Sam began speaking. "Thanks for saving me Freddie."

Freddie was about to talk back but was suddenly interrupted. Carly had clearly turned around and had saw her best friend up and alive again.

"Sam!" Carly shot to Sam's side, crushing her In a huge hug.

"Ouch!" Sam moaned clearly sore. She was grasping her shoulder in pain.  
"Oh my god Sam, I'm sorry." Carly's hand shot to her mouth and instead of hugging her she rubbed her hand up and down Sam's arm in a comforting motion. " You okay?"  
"I'm fine Carls, honest." Sam pleaded with her best friend. She didn't notice Freddie walk up behind her. He took of her soaking jacket and removed her body protector. She was so glad that she had wore that today. It probably saved her life.  
"Are you sure your okay?" Freddie asked her and Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine!" Sam snapped and Freddie jumped in shock.

"But we heard a crack!" Freddie demanded. Sam rolled her eyes again before taking of her helmet.

"It was the fiberglass of my helmet." Sam said clearly.

"Oh," Sam knocked on her helmet hard. It was still okay and was okay to ride in. She smiled putting it back onto her head."  
"I'm fine, Gheez calm yourselves," Sam laughed and walked away from them and over to Angel. "Hey girl you okay?"  
Angel rubbed her snout against Sam's chest.

"I'm sorry girl, I shouldn't of raced you should I," Sam untied Angel then moved over to Minstrel and America, untying them too and walking the three horses back over to Freddie and Carly. She handed the other teens there horses and then grabbed her body protector from Freddie's hand, strapping it up and against her body. She was defiantly wearing it on the way home. Without warning Sam took a running jump, leaping high and pushing herself up into Angel's saddle. She slipped her feet in the stirrups and grabbing the reins. Freddie's mouth dropped.

"Would you be careful!" He shouted at her. She just merely smirked.

"I'm a big girl Fredward! I can take care of myself!" Sam gave Angel a small squeeze making her trot forward. She pulled her to a stop a few strides up looking back at Carly and Freddie who were still on the ground. "Are you coming or what?"

Freddie rolled is eyes mocking Sam and quickly mounted up, Carly doing the same.

Freddie and Carly rode up to Sam and Sam smiled.

"Let's go home guys," Sam gave Angel a small but sharp kick and Angel set off across the grass in a steady canter as Freddie and Carly were just behind, Sam grasped at the reins slowing Angel down slightly so she was inline with Freddie and Carly. Suddenly a rustling in the bushes in front of them made them stop. Angel was thrusting her head up and down stamping her right hoof against the dust. Minstrel wasn't settled at all, Sam looked at the bushes just as a loud but soft howl was heard.

"What was that!" Carly whisper-shouted sounding slightly spooked. The wind was blowing softly against there faces and Sam dismounted. "Where are you going!?"  
"To see what the noise is!" Sam said passing Angel's reins over to Freddie who was right beside her.

"What if it's a snake!" Carly said to her blonde best friend. Sam looked at her frightened best friend.

"Since when do snakes howl?"

"You get my point! What if it's dangerous!" Carly was still apprehensive about her friend going into a bush to see what a weird noise was.

"What's more dangerous than me!" Sam laughed and Freddie began butting in.

"She does have a point Carls, Sam can look after herself," Sam smiled at him.

"Nothing will happen Carly, I promise you," Sam began walking towards the large prickled bush. She looked back over her shoulder and too Carly and Freddie. Carly's face was filled with worry and Freddie's was no better. It was clear to Sam that Freddie's words of calm, cool and collected were just words. He too was worrying. She shook her head and climbed into the bush.

"Oh my god!"  
"What! Sam what's going on!" Carly called. Sam picked up a small furry object. She cuddled it close to her chest before stepping very carefully out of the bush again. The tiny animal was whimpering in shock, discomfort and fright.

"Aww!" Carly walked America over to it and Freddie just stared at it in shock. What was the little thing doing out here all alone and cold! The thing in Sam's hand turned over and its huge brown eyes stared at the three teens. Sam smiled. It was a puppy!

**Hey guys, Sorry it's a little short, haven't had much time to do this lately. Had a power cut last night :/ that was awful! The power was out for hours and it was nighttime too. No TV, Computer, Lights, Laptop or anything so it was pretty boring as I couldn't write on here or in a pad cuz I couldn't see! Lol.**

**Review, rate, favorite, **

**You guys keep me writing, so thank you!**

**Xxx Amy xxx**


	8. Finding Freedom'

Story- I Am At Home On The Range.

Pairing – Seddie

Disclaimer – Do I look like Dan? No! I should think not! My name is Amy & I DO NOT Own ICarly. Unfortunately .

Previously On IAm at home on the range.

"Oh my god!"  
"What! Sam what's going on!" Carly called. Sam picked up a small furry object. She cuddled it close to her chest before stepping very carefully out of the bush again. The tiny animal was whimpering in shock, discomfort and fright.

"Aww!" Carly walked America over to it and Freddie just stared at it in shock. What was the little thing doing out here all alone and cold! The thing in Sam's hand turned over and its huge brown eyes stared at the three teens. Sam smiled. It was a puppy!

Chapter 7 – Finding Freedom.

"He's so adorable!" Sam smiled tickling the puppy nose as the little black and white fluff ball snaked its tiny pink tongue between her fingers. 'It's the same thing Honey does!' Sam thought.

"What's he doing out he, all alone though?" Freddie asked the blonde who merely shrugged.

"Not sure,"  
"Maybe he's wild?" Carly put in walking over with America. Sam raised her eyebrow.

"Does he look wild to you?" She laughed as the obviously teething puppy began chewing slightly in the tip of Sam's finger. Freddie chuckled deeply to himself watching the sight. Both she and the pup looked adorable.

"So? What are we going to do with him?" Carly asked questioning

"I'm not sure, I don't think Aunt Amanda would want another dog,"  
"Well, we'll have to hide him then." Freddie smiled.

"But where?" Carly asked.

"I've got the perfect place, Carls can I borrow your jacket?" Carly nodded before dropping her reins and Freddie held America still. Carly slipped her cream and black zip up jacket off her shoulders and threw it to Sam. Sam lifted the tiny pup up and slid the jacket material underneath him. Sam wrapped him up, so no cold could get in and then she tied the arms together in like a sling. IT would be easier for her to carry him this way.

"How are you gunna' carry him and ride Angel at the same time?" Carly looked at Freddie who had a confused look on his face. He was clearly the one who had asked the question. Sam smirked.

"I'm a girl Freddie, watch." Sam pulled the two tied arms over her head and the puppy dangled lightly in a sling way. She smiled then grabbed Angel's reins from Freddie who was still baffled. She hugged the puppy tightly against her chest, mounting up with one hand.

"Careful,"

"Please Frederlina, I'm fine!" Sam smirked.

"Nice! New nickname" He smirked back which caused Sam to look funny at him.

"Let's go," Sam gave Angel a small kick and she began walking, Freddie and Carly right beside her. Sam looked at her best friends and smiled. She truly had the best friends in the world.

"Fancy a canter back?" Carly asked but Sam just raised her eyebrow pointing down at the now sleeping puppy bundled up into Sam's chest. Carly smiled and began too smile.

"Isn't he just the sweetest little thing!" Sam looked up and nodded.

"Yo! Girls? We were riding here," Freddie said snapping the two girls out of there trance on the puppy.

"Oh right sorry Freddie." Carly smiled at her brunette friend.

"Besides," Freddie continued as the girls caught up with him. He had a smug grin on his face." There's something far cuter here," That set Sam off laughing.

"Yeah right Freddlington, like I'd rather see your face instead of the gorgeous puppies," Sam snorted in laughter. Of corse, she was lying. Sam had the ultimate crush on Freddie; she was just too stubborn to admit it. Freddie rolled his eyes at Sam's comment and kept riding. Sam right beside him. After trotting for about fifteen minutes, Sam, Freddie and Carly finally reached the borders of her Sam's aunt's land.  
"So where are we gunna' hide him," Carly asked dismounting as Sam and Freddie did the same.

"Don't worry Carls, I have the perfect place." Sam smiled thinking about when she spent her childhood here. "Follow me,"  
The two teens followed Sam through the yard noticing no car. Her aunt wasn't home yet. Freddie and Carly were looking confused as they followed Sam through a small arch near the back of the farm.  
"Guy's we'll have to tie the horses here, they can't fit through." Freddie nodded and tied Minstrel next to America as Sam was busy tying Angel up, just ahead. Once she was happy all three horses were secure, Sam nodded them to follow. "Single file people," Freddie walked behind the two girls, Sam in front and Carly just behind her. Sam suddenly ducked down, still having the puppy held firmly in a sling. She was crawling on all fours which Freddie and Carly gave her a funny look.

"Sam? Why are you crawling?" Freddie asked her.

"Well, unless you want to be knocked out, the only way you can get to this place is crawl, get down!" Freddie obeyed and Carly did too.

"Come on, keep up!" Sam shouted from in front. Suddenly the light got brighter and the two teens behind the blonde demon had a chance to stand up. The place was beautiful. It was a tiny cottage type thing built for one.

"Wow! Sam, what's this?" Carly asked.

"I made it when I was ten; it was my home away from home." Sam smiled. "And now it's-"Sam suddenly stopped thinking of something. "Hey, this little fella doesn't have a name." The puppy had now awoke and was looking at Sam with a pair of large brown eyes. They looked so sweet.

"Oh yeah! What should we call him?" Freddie responded.

"I'm not sure? We found him running free, what do you call a wild dog?" Carly said. Freddie rolled his eyes at Carly but Sam was stills seriously deep in thought.

"He's not wild Carls," Freddie deadpanned.  
"Yeah well-"Carly didn't get to finish because Sam interrupted. She had a huge smile on her face.

"That's it! I've got it! We'll call him Freedom." Sam was proud of herself as the puppy barked.

"Yeah Sam," Carly smiled.

"Freedom it is then!" Freddie grinned wide looking at Sam holding the pup, cradling him in her arms.

"Welcome to your new home Freedom." He heard her murmur. Who knew Sam Puckett could be so caring. Sam giggled as Freedom licked her nose continuously. The sight immediately set Carly and Freddie laughing and Sam placed one hand on her hip, still holding Freedom in her other.

"I suppose you think that's funny?" Sam said in fake-crossness. Freddie smirked at her.

"Actually, yeah I do," Sam laughed at him.

Carly's POV.

Sam and Freddie seemed to be getting on really well lately. They'd make such a cute couple. Shame Freddie and Sam don't realize it though.

Normal POV.

Carly smirked to herself thinking of the future. If it was one things the Shay's were famous for was getting their own way, and Carly was about to do just that. Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson would be together before the end of this vacation – if it was the last thing she did!

**Hmm, you guys like it?**

**Review and favorite please. Oh and check out my other stories too.**

**Loves ya. Amy xx**


	9. Sam And Her Old Blue Jeans'

IAm at home on the range.

Seddie. SamXFreddie.

I don't own Icarly, sorry!

Author notice: **WARNING** **slight language but nothing bad lol. WARNING **

**I would like to say a huge thank you too everyone who have reviewed my stories or put them on alert (: It means sooooo much to know you guys like my stories and my work.**

**Also, I hope you like the chapters. I do try my best. I'm VERY happy that I'm getting no bad reviews. Oh! And before I forget, do you think Sam is a bit OOC? Let me know in a review. LOL now that that overly large author's note is over and done with. On with the story!!!!!**

Chapter Eight! – Sam and her Old blue Jeans.

**(This is set the morning after by the way)**

Sam was stood in a pair of old dark blue jeans and a small red and white strapped top. It was only 6am and Sam was still half asleep. Her wild blonde hair was pulled loosely and untidily into a side pony and she was ready to face the cool spring morning She was stood stirring a cup of tea that she had made for her aunt, she was sure she'd be up soon. Sam knew her Aunt Amanda wouldn't have expected Sam to be up so early but she knew she also had to do this. She wanted to help out, she was home after all. Grabbing a few strips of bacon from the pan she had been cooking from, Sam grabbed them in her head before heading towards the door.

"Ah I thought you were up," Sam turned her head spotting her Aunt in the doorway, Honey right beside her.

"Morning," Sam smiled,  
"Cup of tea? Thanks Sam" Amanda wandered over to the kitchen bench; She looked over at her niece.

"Milk, two sugars." Sam responded grinning.

"Where you off to in such a hurry?"  
"Stables, You go back to bed."  
"Okay sweetie, see you soon." Her aunt turned with her cup of tea and walked back up the stairs. Sam was glad she could help out her aunt once in a while. She deserved a nice lie in.

Sam ran out of the door quickly, running through the stone arch and onto all fours, bumping her head on the branch above her. She crawled through the tight space, almost like a tunnel that was made up of leaves, branches and tree's but it was perfect. Perfect for her when she was younger, and now perfect for Freedom. Sam saw the light approaching as she reached the end of the path, standing up and walking slowly over to the tiny little cottage like shed. Sam opened the painted white door looking up, noticing her gold plated name was still on there. Sam opened the door a little more before shouting of the puppy.

"Freedom!"  
Suddenly as Sam shoved the door fully, she was knocked over forcefully, landing on her back with a loud thud. She let out a grunt and opened her tightly closed eyes. She looked up and saw a pair of large brown eyes. Freedom had jumped on top of her. Sam smiled while pushing the small bundle of fluff from her, so she was able to stand up. She bent down on her knees so she was more comfortable instead of lying flat out on her back and fed the black and white collie a strip of crispy bacon which the pup happily gobbled up greedily. Sam giggled as the small puppy wagged his tail eagerly awaiting the next strip. She put him down on some cushions she and Carly had placed down while Freddie was fixing up a fence on the outside. Sam had also added a large dog flap that her aunt had spare. Honey used to use it when she was a pup. Sam took one last glance at her sweet little bundle of joy before walking out the door.

"Be back later Freedom," then she carried on, crawling again until she reached the small arch ready to walk into the stables, to start her morning chores. Sam checked her watch. 07:15Am. Freddie and Carly probably wouldn't get up till around 9ish and her aunt deserved a nice long lie in. She decided not to disturb her. Sam yanked open the barn door and was greeted with around ten whinnies. She laughed as she pegged the heavy door open by clipping the latch to the wall.

"Hey guys!" Sam first grabbed Angel's head collar. She decided she'd put the horses out, and then get on with the haynet's and the mucking out. Sam opened Angel's stable door and tied her head collar to her, clipping her lead rope to the ring below Angel's chin. Sam turned and tied her up to the side of the stable before doing the same with America and another mare, Smartie. She thought she'd put the mares out first, then a few of the broodmares, then the geldings and finally the two stallions considering they all had separate fields. Sam grabbed the three lead ropes of Angel, Smartie and America leading them over towards the mare's field gate. She held the three lead ropes loosely against her hands, America and Angel on her left side, Smartie on her right as Angel and Smartie had a tendency to fight. After putting them into their field, Sam locked the gate shut and walked back to the barn dropping the three different colour head collars with matching lead ropes. Then she moved onto the brood mares, Cindy, Jules and Belle. After finishing them, Sam put out the geldings, Minstrel, Chip and Trouble. Then she finished with the two geldings Charcoal and Thunder. Both stallion's were jet black and raced like the wind. They loved being in the field and were both a great challenge to ride**.** Sam sighed and then closed the gate behind her as she watched the two black highly strung horses gallop off to the bottom of the field. She turned and wandered slowly back into the large barn to grab a pitch fork and the wheelbarrow and moving them both to Angel's stable. Sam walked in, wheeling the wheelbarrow with her and put the fork down near her. She looked down at the shavings and decided to get started filling the barrow with dirty shavings and droppings. After she had finished Angel's she worked her way through the rest, Minstrel, America, Cindy, and Charcoal. She then moved on too Thunders, She was racing through these as fast as she could, just to get it over and done with.

_Freddie's Point Of View._

_I woke up with a huge smile on my face, that say's something right? I must be having a good holiday. Grinning, I rolled over in the huge bed I was sleeping in while I was staying at the farm and checked the alarm clock. 7:45 am. Oh well, I may as well just get up now. I looked out the large bay windows in the white and brown painted room and my attention turned to the arena. Suddenly I spotted something I was seriously happy to se. Sam was riding in the ring on a black horse. Black? Why isn't she riding Angel? He looked over to the arena and as quick as he had spotted her, she disappeared. I shook my head in disbelief. Had that really all been in my imagination? Was I seriously seeing Sam in a mirage? I blinked twice before getting changed into a pair of slack jeans and a blue button up shirt. It was the same one I wore when me and Sam kissed. I felt myself blank out slightly just thinking about it. Sure I liked Sam, but was I going this crazy just to be able to think about her, seeing her in my imagination. I sighed and decided I should probably see how Angel was doing this morning, after all she did take a pretty bad fall, not as bad as Sam but it was still pretty bad. I suppose I was just glad that Sam wasn't seriously hurt. I took of, tiptoeing along the large stretch of hallway not wanting to wake Amanda, Sam or Carly. Reaching the door, I spotted a large golden colored dog. Once it spotted me, it came rushing over wagging its tail. I stroked it quickly behind its ears before walking out the door. Walking extremely quickly over the farmland, I spotted the horses beside the fence. When I spotted Minstrel I walked over to him, stroking his muzzle. I jumped when I heard a bang coming from the stables and Minstrel was clearly spooked too because he ran off and joined another two horses in the field. Eager to find out what the noise was, I quietly walked into the barn and spotted a pretty blonde with her back to me. It was Sam. She looked beautiful, even in her filthy jeans and her hair thrown everywhere. She suited her hair in a loose side pony tail._

Normal POV.

Freddie smiled and tiptoed over towards her. He was stood just next to the stable door and she still hadn't noticed him behind her. He smirked and began talking.

"You're up early." He saw Sam jump in shock and she turned around with dangerous eyes.

"Gheez Benson don't do that!" She snapped and he chuckled lightly.

" Sorry," Her eyes softened at this as she leant the fork up against the barrow and walked over.

"It's cool,"

"Hey Sam?"  
"Yeah?" Sam turned her attention back to him.

"You wanna' go riding?" He asked, blushing slightly.

"Sure" Sam smiled. She turned ready to finish the last stable when she suddenly thought. "Is Carly up yet?" Freddie shook his head no.

"Cool, well I'll just finish this stable and then I'll catch-"  
"Don't worry, I'll get them in." she heard Freddie say as he walked over to the hooks with the head collar. Sam had put them all back on the racks.

"The blue and white one is Minstrel's and the Pink one is Angel's." Sam shouted over to him as she continued flattening the shavings down for Belle. Then all the stables were mucked out just needing there hay and water. She'd sort that once she got back.

"Sam!" Sam was snapped from her trance as she heard Freddie shouting of her. She ran out the large barn door to see Freddie on the floor and Angel stood near him chomping on grass. Sam took one look at him and burst out laughing which Freddie didn't find funny at all.

"Help!" Sam gave him a hand and she pulled him back onto his feet.

"What the hell happened?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"I guess she thinks with her stomach and not her head." This set Sam off laughing again.

"Just like me then."  
"Just like you." He smiled. "oh and I tried to get Minstrel in but he wouldn't."  
"Leave it too me," Sam hopped over the fence and Freddie couldn't help but stare at her ass as she climbed. Her jeans tightened slightly as she jumped into the field with the geldings. Suddenly raising her fingers to her lips, Sam let off a high pitched squeal-like whistle.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Watch." As Sam said this a smirk played on her lips as she spotted the three geldings coming tearing up the field.

"How did you-"  
"All the horses are trained to respond with that command." Sam's smirk turned to a smile as Freddie nodded.

"Here I'll tack up Angel you tack him up." Sam slipped his head collar on and led Minstrel out to Freddie who got hold of his lead rope eagerly.

_Few minutes later._

Sam mounted up onto Angel and walked her out to join Freddie. They both had on body protectors and hard hats. As far as Sam was concered, she wasn't taking any chances of falling.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Let's go," She smiled and kicked Angel lightly on, Freddie right beside her.

_Carly's POV._

I Must have woke up just on time because as I looked out of the window I spotted Sam and Freddie riding out of the property – together! Was I still dreaming?

**Like it?  
I recon I could have done better!  
Review! Xxxxx Amy xxxxxx**


	10. Greener Grass & Falling In'

IAm at home on the range.

Seddie SamXFreddie.

WANTS ICARLY FOR CHRISTMAS, PITTY I CAN'T

**Author Note: Gheez am on a role on this story, four chapters in around 2 days lol. I hope u all aren't too bored with this story lol. If u are just tell me, its gunna' be a pretty long story by the way.**

**Here's chapter nine everyone (:**

**Prev****iously On IAm at home on the range.**

_Few minutes later._

Sam mounted up onto Angel and walked her out to join Freddie. They both had on body protectors and hard hats. As far as Sam was concerned, she wasn't taking any chances of falling.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Let's go," She smiled and kicked Angel lightly on, Freddie right beside her.

_Carly's POV._

I must have woke up just on time because as I looked out of the window I spotted Sam and Freddie riding out of the property – together! Was I still dreaming?

**Chapter nine – Greener Grass & Falling In,**

"So, how are you after that fall yesterday?" She heard Freddie ask her as the pair were walking there horses along the small ridge track.  
"I'm fine Freddie honest! Chill out" Sam shot back rolling her eyes. 'It wasn't as if she was seriously hurt, she just went down with a bump'.  
"Okay," He shrugged unsure whether to say any thing else.  
"Yano the old saying?" Sam said deep in thought. Freddie looked at her and smirked.  
"I Don't know until you tell me," She looked at him and waked his arm.  
"Owe!"  
"Well don't be so cocky to mama then!" She fake snapped. Was she really flirting with Freddie Benson? It did make sense though, she did like him. Not that he'd ever like her back of corse. He was head over heels in love with Carly. Always Carly this, Carly that. She sighed randomly causing Freddie to lift his head.  
"The grass is always greener on the other side," Sam continued. "I seriously am starting to believe that the saying is true."  
"How come?"  
"Well it is isn't it," Sam replied.  
"Guess so," He shrugged.  
"Anyway, you want to gallop?" She asked him and he nodded. "Well come on then,"  
With that, Sam dug her heels into Angel's slender sides lying low over her neck. Looking up, she watched Freddie doing the same neck and neck with her. She smiled as he slowed down. She gave him a confused look before pulling to a stop herself.  
"Easy Angel, Woah girl," Sam turned the grey mare and trotted slightly over to Freddie who was looking in the distance.  
"Who's are those horses?" Freddie pointed to a field over the horizon.  
"Those are Aunty Amanda's, all the horses are put in the outer edge, and Angel was in last month according to Amanda."  
"Cool." Sam began pointing towards the five horses in the field.  
"The buckskin at the back is one of America's foals, Cream. The dun next to her is her sister Speed." Sam continued threw the horses. "The shortest bay is my first pony, Willow and the largest horse in there, the grey was my competer who I rode in shows a few years ago, Jellybean and the final one is the palomino gelding nearest us, that's Bingo."  
Freddie nodded watching the five horses grazing peacefully in the field below them.  
"You wanna' go by the lake?"  
"No guns?" He said raising his eyebrow.  
"Nah, they don't shoot till around dusk time, about 5ish." Sam responded.  
"Then what are we waiting for," Freddie set off in a raging gallop tearing up dirt and mud on his way. Sam giggled and gave Angel a dig and the mare shot off gaining on Minstrel almost straight away. She smirked as she was neck and neck; Angel and Minstrel were nose and nose. Freddie looked across at her smirking as she and Angel pushed there way to the front pulling to a nice sharp halt beside the lake. Freddie on the other hand wasn't so lucky, Minstrel's feet slipped sending them down the small bank making Freddie look terrified. He pulled to a stop just as the water was hitting Minstrels hooves. Freddie breathed a sigh of relief as he looked back at Sam who was giggling to herself not even bothering to get down and help. Instead she decided shouting would be the best.  
"Pull on the reins, back him up Freddie." Sam was laughing like a hyena on drugs as Freddie dismounted trying to clamber out of the lake, Minstrel by his side. Sam rolled her eyes and dismounted, walking Angel over to the lake. Sam smirked looking down at Freddie who was stood on the bank not looking too impressed. Well at least he was dry.  
"You gunna' help or just stand there laughing."  
"I'm good were I am thanks," Sam giggled again and Freddie rolled his eyes.  
"Sam!" Sam huffed and stopped laughing.  
"Alright, alright! Keep your hair on!" She said." No need to get your anti-bacterial underpants in a knot" That set her off giggling again.  
"Okay first, I don't wear them anymore!" He shouted back still stood on the bank with Minstrel looking clueless as always. "And second, are you gunna' help me or not!" Sam sighed before sending her arm out for him to grab. He held it firmly and she pulled him back up to her level. She watched him as he lead Minstrel back up the indent which proved harder said than done in Freddie's opinion. Once both Freddie and Minstrel were back up to Sam's height, Freddie reached into his zipped jacket pocket and dragged out two peppy cola cans, handing one too Sam. Sam smiled and thanked him as they both opened it. Sam flicked the metal opener and before she knew it she was soaked. The brown sugar cola tasting liquid had fizzed up and squirted her in the face, soaking her and her hair. Freddie's mouth dropped in shock as she just stood, the can still firmly grasped in her hand, although Freddie swore that the can was going to be crushed in the next five seconds.  
"Freddie!" That was the scream he's been waiting for.  
"I Guess it must have shuck up while we were galloping," He said, smiling sheepishly. He decided it was best not to open his can.  
"Ya think!" Sam shouted sarcastically. Freddie said nothing. Suddenly Angel began rubbing her head up and down on Sam back.  
"Angel?" Sam muttered looking at her disturbed horse. "What's wrong gi-"She didn't get to finish her sentence because Angel had rubbed so hardly shoving Sam forward and into the lake beside them. Sam came up for breath and looked at Angel who was to busy grazing to notice her owner was in the water. Freddie however, noticed perfectly fine and was laughing his head off. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him, that stopped him laughing. He reached down with one hand for her to grab smiling friendly. She smirked grabbing it but instead of climbing out, Sam used all her strength and pulled him in with her. She laughed as Freddie fell head first into the water beside her, soakening himself and her for that matter, even though she was already soaked, thanks to Angel. Coughing and spluttering Freddie resurfaced glared deeply at Sam, his eyes boring holes into hers. She simply smirked as she watched him glare continuously.  
"Woops," She smirked innocently.  
"Yeah Woops," Freddie was far from laughing but one look at Sam's set him off in hysterics.  
Freddie inched closer through the water to Sam who was looking rather confused to the fact.  
"Sam?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You look beautiful," Sam blushed a deep shade of red, quickly hiding it before Freddie could see." Even with your hair soaked through and your make-up running," Make-up? Sam wore make-up!  
"You serious?" Sam said looking abit apprehensive. Freddie smirked and looked deeply into her crystal pools. The pair were still soaked through, but that wasn't stopping Freddie.  
"I'm serious," Then he wrapped his fingers into her hair, leant down and kissed her sweet lips softly. Her arms snaked up and around his neck as one of his hands left go of her head and moved down to her waist. He had waited so long for this moment to come again and it finally did. He was kissing Sam Puckett – again! Suddenly Sam removed her hands from Freddie's neck and stepped back in shock. 'Was she really doing this?'  
"What's wrong?" He asked and she just shook her head.  
"I uhmm have to go," She climbed out of the water, still soaking wet and grabbed Angel who was still grazing beside Minstrel. Sam flipped Angel's reins and mounted back up, taking off galloping almost immediately only looking back once at Freddie, watching his expression change harshly. Sam sighed as she galloped of over the hill.  
Freddie looked on as the love of his life left him standing alone and cold in the middle of a lake. She was such a hard case to crack. But that was Sam Puckett. Freddie looked up and by now, Sam was completely out of sight. He wadded out of the crystal clear lake and climbed out getting hold of Minstrel who was still as clueless as ever. Freddie sighed, mounting up. It was a good thing he knew his way back to the farm.

**How was it. I'm not so proud of it to be honest. Oh well, please review! (:**

**Amy xxx**


	11. Upsetting Chats and The Sunset Strip

IAm at home on the range.

Seddie. SamXFreddie.

IOwn nothing!

**Author Note – **

_Hey Guys!_

_What's up?_

_You guys doing okay?  
So, I no I haven't updated for a little bit but I'm having rather bad writers block at the moment. Basically I don't like this chapter too much because I don't think it's as good as the others. Writers block is AWFUL!_

_Thanks guys, I'm trying my hardest to fit writing in with my horse melody who I see 4 times a day and stuff. I have alitle more time considering my other horses have just been sold. But anyway I have time mostly because I'm home schooled so that's helpful to. Anyway, I do get on the computer everyday but I'm using the computer NOT my laptop as it is away in repair which I should have back soon enough!!! (:_

_  
LoveeYahs for all the reviews (:_

_Keep them coming Dudes xx_

Previously on IAm at home on the range.

"I'm serious," Then he wrapped his fingers into her hair, leant down and kissed her sweet lips softly. Her arms snaked up and around his neck as one of his hands left go of her head and moved down to her waist. He had waited so long for this moment to come again and it finally did. He was kissing Sam Puckett – again! Suddenly Sam removed her hands from Freddie's neck and stepped back in shock. 'Was she really doing this?'  
"What's wrong?" He asked and she just shook her head.  
"I uhmm have to go," She climbed out of the water, still soaking wet and grabbed Angel who was still grazing beside Minstrel. Sam flipped Angel's reins and mounted back up, taking off galloping almost immediately only looking back once at Freddie, watching his expression change harshly. Sam sighed as she galloped of over the hill.  
Freddie looked on as the love of his life left him standing alone and cold in the middle of a lake. She was such a hard case to crack. But that was Sam Puckett. Freddie looked up and by now, Sam was completely out of sight. He wadded out of the crystal clear lake and climbed out getting hold of Minstrel who was still as clueless as ever. Freddie sighed, mounting up. It was a good thing he knew his way back to the farm.

Chapter Ten – Upsetting Chats and The Sunset Strip.

Freddie's eyes scanned the empty grass filled courtyard. Searching for any signs of the blonde. Nothing, she'd vanished into thin air. Why'd he have to kiss her! Maybe she wouldn't have run off! His eyes moved quickly back and forth through the skies, his brown pools were tired from searching for her. Finally they settled on a dilapidated old tennis net. Then he saw someone. Carly was just ahead of him exiting the barn. He looked at her before smiling.

"Carly!" Carly turned from looking at the floor to see Freddie running towards her.

"Hey Freddie," She smiled.

"Hey," He answered. "Have you seen Sam?"  
"No, not since I saw you guys leaving earlier," She said." Why?"  
"You saw us leaving?" He blushed. "She ran off and I had to come back on my own."  
Carly gave a confused look to this. "Why'd she run off?"  
Freddie tightly closed his eyes; begin his mouth to stop talking. He really shouldn't have said that. Taking a deep breath, Freddie sighed.

"I kissed her," His eyes opened wearily and he spotted Carly right beside him, a huge grin plastered on her face. He crumpled his nose up in confusion and suddenly, Carly began shrieking, jumping around in circles as Freddie just stood there rolling his eyes.

"Carls?" Carly ignored him, still screaming bouncing about. "Carly!" Still nothing, He placed his hands on her shoulders pulling her back down to his level.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you kissed her a- Mhftt" Freddie placed his hand over Carly's mouth to shut her up.

"Okay Carls, take a deep breath and control your self, cease shouting and completely calm down." Carly rolled her eyes at this. She ripped his hand from her face, the grin still there.

"I cannot believe you kissed her! What happened?"

"Well after I kissed her, she pulled away and then ran off on Angel," Freddie sighed remembering what had happened earlier.

"She ran?!" Carly shook her head not believing her. Freddie nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what happened she just took off,"

Carly huffed then smiled at Freddie, touching his arm lightly.

"I'll go find her, she's still got to' be on one of the trails since she didn't come back to the farm,"

"You check the top trails near the cove and I'll go down to Redcoat Gully." Freddie smiled and headed over towards the barn door. He looked up and spotted America already all saddled up.

"How's she-?"  
"I was about to practice my sitting trot but I guess Sam needs me more than I need my trotting right now," Carly giggled and Freddie shook his head laughing.

"Thanks Carly," He smiled at her friendly.

"No problem Freddie lets go," Carly grabbed her black velvet helmet that was attached to America's saddle strap and strapped on her body protector. She saw Freddie rushing into the tack room grabbing Minstrel's tack out. Freddie quickly began brushing him over removing any dry dust of sweat. Then he tacked him up, pushing the metal snaffle bit into his mouth.

"I'll meet you back here in an hour okay?" Freddie nodded as he watched Carly trot off onto the main trail.

With Carly.

Carly squeezed America's sides continuously getting the appaloosa to move faster and faster.

"come on girl, we gotta' find Sam," Carly continued on going through Brookston Valley. The countryside covering the outskirts of Havenfields Farm was easy to work out riding wise. It was easy to make your way through the trails. There were three down by Redcoats Gully. The eastern trail, Gurdon Ridge. The western ridge, Western Pass and the northern trail, Kinden's dilly. Then there were the open plains, the large grass stretch near the Outer edge. The final parts of the country stretch were down by Lake' Hilton. The eastern trail, Desiree Cove near the small beach cove that the Montana council had given permission to open, a small cove like beach filled with water was perfect for the horses in the area including Havenfields Farm. The western trail, Brookston Valley and the northern trail Ashton Trace was the furthest away near the lighthouse by the top of the cove. The cove was one of Sam's favorite places when she was younger. Her Uncle Jonathon would take her fishing in the cove on his little blue boat in the summer. She loved him so much; he was her dad if not by blood through heart. Then he died. The mourning of Jonathon lasted years as Sam was extremely close to him as was Amanda, his wife. Carly sighed, she remembered Sam as a tough, rough individual but truthfully she was a soft, gentle lovely girl with a kind heart who wanted to be loved. Suddenly, She spotted two shadows lay down by the top of the mountain ridge overlooking the crystal blue waters in the cove. It was Sam and Angel! Wait, lying down? Carly kicked America on, walking her slowly and silently over towards the end of the flat land. She quickly dismounted, tiptoeing over to a near-by oak tree tying America to it by her reins. She then walked toward Sam who was picking at the dew covered grass beneath her. Close up, Carly noticed that Angel was lay down beside the Sam barrier fence to prevent falling and Sam was snuggled up beside her, her back rest on her belly facing out towards the cove. Carly could also see, she'd been crying.

"Hey," Sam turned and looked up spotting Carly stood there, the sun that was almost set, shining quite brightly in her eyes making her squint. "What are you doing out here?"  
Sam sighed still looking out towards the horizon. "Thinking,"  
"About?"  
"Just stuff," Carly huffed. She wished Sam wasn't so closed up with her feelings.

"What sort of stuff Sam?" Carly sat down on the slightly damp grass and gave Angel a gentle stroke still studying Sam's emotions. She saw a single tear leave Sam's miserable face.  
"Today is the sixth year anniversary of Uncle John's death." Sam sighed. Carly's eyes immediately softened for Sam as she put her arm around her in a comforting manor. She though about Freddie, he'd probably still be out looking for her. Carly pulled out her phone as she noticed Sam turn her head away from her and towards Angel's muzzle which was leaned on Sam's lap. Carly began texting Freddie rather quickly; she didn't need Sam finding out she was pre-occupied when she was suposta' be comforting her.

_Found her, up by the Eastern track along the barrier. She was lying down with Angel, crying.  
Come up here but don't say anything about this text, act surprised. She's been crying Freddie. Sixth year anniversary of her Uncle's death. Get up here quick!  
Carls._

Quickly turning the phone on silent before slipping it back into her pocket. Suddenly she felt it vibrating. Noticing Sam was still wrapped up in stroking Angel's nose, she pulled it back out, reading Freddie's reply.

_On way!! F_

Carly shoved it back into her pocket and turned Sam to face her.  
"It'll be okay Sam, I bet he's so proud of you right now! He wouldn't want you to be moping around, he'd want you to be having fun." Sam nodded, but only slightly. The sound of hooves, pelting the slick and slippy grass made Sam look up suddenly. When she spotted Freddie, she slumped back down against Angel gently and began lightly blushing.

"Hey guys- Sam, you okay?" He saw her nod her head slightly, but he was clearly not convinced. "Uhmm, right."  
"Come on, you wanna' go home?" Sam nodded as Freddie helped her up. She pulled herself up and wiped the tears away furiously only leaving a slightly bit of redness.  
"Come on Angel, up!" As Sam said this, the grey began stirring and stood up, shaking herself off. Sam stuck her saddle back on her back, tightening the girth up. She usually took of her saddle if she was sat down for a while. Pulling her hat back on, Sam bounced up onto the saddle rather swiftly. Carly wandered over to America, untying her and joining Sam on horseback. Freddie joined them walking just a few seconds later. The group took a leasurely walk back as there horses had had quite a workout, Sam decided to take them on a shorter route. A shortcut through the gorge. They would get home just in time for supper. At least there was one good thing going on, Sam wasn't completely blocking Freddie out.


	12. Apollo Sunrise and Bad Memories

Chapter 11.

IAm at home on the range.

IOwn nothing.

Author Note:  
Hello. (:  
Uhmm, so I've been busy lately that's why I haven't updated but I'll try to do what I can, okay?  
Thanks for the reviews guys.

.BeautifulDreamer.x

Chapter Eleven – Apollo Sunrise and Bad Memories.

Sam rolled over in bed, groaning at the sound of frustrated banging on her pale white wooden bedroom door. She sighed, shoving the pillow over her head and burying her head into the mattress.  
"C'mon sleepy head! Get up!" She heard her aunt call from the opposite side of the door. Sam groaned again, pushing the pillow to the floor and sitting up in her bed.  
"Sam! Hurry up!" There was a slight anxiety in her aunt's voice that made Sam rub her eyes quickly, pushing her bright blonde hair from her face and jump out of bed, shooting through the bedroom door, almost tripping over a sleeping Honey on the way through the corridor. Her aunt had gone and she was out on the veranda with Carly and Freddie, staring out onto the driveway. Sam tore her way through the cottage, rushing past everything that was in her way, running through the back veranda door, bumping straight into Freddie. He stumbled forward and down the patio steps, laying face first on the freshly cut grass. Sam cringed as she shut the door behind her.

"Sorry, you okay?" She knew it wasn't her to apologize, especially to Freddie but this was a little different. He grumbled to himself looking up at Sam. He suddenly burst out laughing looking her up and down.  
"Nice Pajama's Sam," He was chuckling his head off and Sam growled at him.

"Watch it Benson!" She snapped and her Aunt pulled Freddie back to his feet. Freddie pushed past Sam and stood himself back onto the patio, dusting himself down in the process. He was slightly covered in mud on his shirt. Groaning, he wiped his now muddy hand on his dark blue jeans and his eyes were fixed back onto the road ahead.  
"So what was the rush?" Sam asked her Aunt Amanda. Sam stared up at her aunt who had turned to face her teenage niece.  
"I promised a neighbor we'd look after his stallion for him." Sam's eyes widened at this and she began babbling in horse speak. Freddie cocked his eyebrow confused. He had only clocked Sam saying a few things, including; you're kidding, no! I'm, forget it, stallion, Fine! He smirked as Sam turned back towards him and Carly as a large silver land rover pulled up, the interior was jet black and it was carrying an attached blue and sliver horse trailer on the back. Sam sighed and began walking towards the truck.  
"Come on Sam, it'll be fine, the owner says he's so gentle and calm."  
" Okay," Sam shrugged her shoulders. She was defeated and she knew it. There was nothing she could do about it now. Sam walked right up to the back of the trailer undoing the bolt and gently putting the large door to the dusty floor. She looked up, spotting a slender and quite skinny, chestnut stallion. He was beautiful. Suddenly, the slamming of a door was heard causing Sam to jump. The blonde looked up and spotted a man in his middle thirties walking towards them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Apollo sunrise's trainer." Sam smiled, forcing herself to be friendlier. Apollo Sunrise? This horse was a race horse, a thoroughbred.

"Is he a race horse?" She asked. When the man nodded she became even more interested.  
"He's a top notch race horse, but were having problems getting his saddle on him, We've just bought him and supposedly he was an angel. Not from where I'm standing." Sam's brow crumpled in confusion as her nose wrinkled up slightly. Freddie couldn't help but stare at this. She was too cute when she did that. "He's an angel any other time but we can't get his saddle on him."

She took another glance at the pure chestnut racehorse. He was shaking slightly and his eyes were brightly opened, in slight panic. She furrowed her brow and gave the horse a one last look over before she turned back to the man, Freddie and Sam. Her aunt was busy checking on the trailer's conditions. She was a tiny bit of a fusspot, deciding that the trailer was in good working order. "I'm Dylan Bractor, The horse trainer for Kyle Mason."  
"Nice to meet you too, this is my best friend, Carly shay and this is Freddie Benson. I suppose you already know my Aunt, I'm Sam Puckett." The man's eyes widened and he smiled a broad and friendly smile at her.

"You're the Sam Puckett! I've heard so much about you!" She looked rather confused at this. She turned to Freddie and Carly who simply shrugged. Sam turned back to Dylan and smiled friendly.

"Hope that's a good thing?" She joked slightly. The man immediately nodded.  
"Yes, it is. I knew your sister, Ava. Wasn't she the horse whisperer," Ava Puckett was Sam's closest relative. She was her older sister who died in a car accident involving, Sam and herself 4 years ago. They crashed in a storm and the car flipped, killing her instantly leaving Sam injured and grieving at the same time. Her biggest sister was her entire world. It was just her and Ava against the world, until that awful night. She died during the impact and at only 21. She was known as the Havenfields 'horse whisperer' although she didn't whisper to horses at all, she listened to them. Sam had also been known to have 'the gift' to 'heal' damaged and ill-treated horses, but she over looked it. How could she ever continue what her sister had started? The farm was originally Ava's but when she died, she gave it to Amanda and Jonathon. Ava had always promised to give the farm to Sam when she passed on but because she was too young, the rights went to Amanda, since she was Sam's legal 'guardian'. Sam sighed; she felt tears coming to her eyes as she said this. She couldn't cry, not in front of this man, or Freddie.

"My sister didn't whisper to horses, she understood them, felt there pain. She was a horse 'listener'." Sam replied.  
"I didn't no you had another sister Sam?" She heard Carly say, confusion dripping from her question. "I only knew about Melanie."  
"Yeah, me either." I turned to Freddie to see he was the one who had spoken. The tears were stinging my eyes as I held them forcefully back, begging them to stay put. Freddie must have noticed her straining, the pain surging through her eyes and he looked at her, his brown eyes locked with her own tearful ones." Sam?"  
"She….. Died." Freddie's eyes suddenly softened for his love as he pulled her in for a hug. Her arms grabbed out for his mud-stained blue checked shirt, grabbing handfuls in her fist, tears flowing from her eyes.  
"Hey, it's okay. Sshh." He comforted her, stroking her back. Her head was buried into his shoulder as she squeezed him harder, her blonde hair getting in his eyes. The tears were flowing now as Carly looked on, looking ready to cry as well.  
"Aww, Sam don't cry!" Carly came over and hugged her two best friends, pulling them into a huge group hug.  
"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Sam looked up from Freddie's shoulder to Dylan who looked guilty.  
"No, it's just, I still take her death pretty bad."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Dylan gave her a sympathetic glance.  
"C'mon guys, we need to get Apollo o-"Amanda came round from the back of the large trailer to see Sam with tears in her eyes. "Oh Sammy, what's wrong?" She rushed over to her niece and pulled her into a hug.  
"Nothing, Aunty Amanda, I'm fine." She lied. Amanda didn't look too convinced but she let go of her anyway.  
"Okay, do you wanna; get Apollo out?" Sam nodded as she smiled at the chestnut beauty that had his back to face her. She couldn't believe she was going to be looking after a top notch racing stallion. Sam pushed her way gently through the crowd of people and pushed the tiny compartment door open, walking through to face the horse.  
"Hey boy," She murmured to the stallion softly. It had seemed to calm him. She lifted her hand gently to stroke the stallion along his nose, the horses eyes bulged out further as he lifted his head in protest, straining on his lead rope. Sam gasped in shock as the large chestnut went wild.  
"Woah boy! Easy boy, I'm not going to hurt you." Sam said in a soothing calm voice. The stallion's ears pricked in different directions and his breathing slowed down. Sam smiled as she reached out again and was able to touch him. "There's a good boy, see I won't hurt you." For a race horse this stallion was rather skits. Sam sighed in confusion. Something wasn't right about this horse, and she was going to find out why.

Freddie crossed his arms as he saw Sam backing the horse up and out of the closed in trailer. He stepped back as Sam stepped right down. Back onto the ground, a large chestnut horse stood beside her. He smiled at her as she brought the stallion over to him and Carly. Her aunt was know where in sight. Sam looked up, spotting Dylan walking towards her. Suddenly, Apollo's eyes went wide again, pulling back slightly on his blue lead rope. Sam held her ground trying to calm down the horse.  
"Hey boy," Apollo's ears went flat back, his teeth bared at Dylan as Sam strained to keep hold of the temperamental stallion.  
"Why is he like this?" Freddie shouted over to Sam who shrugged.  
"Maybe you should go, Apollo will be fine." Sam put on a fake-smile and Dylan nodded.  
"Okay, I'll put in a good word for this place if you can get a saddle on him." Sam's mouth dropped.  
"Wait! I didn't agree to fix him!" But it was too late, he was gone. She was stuck having to 'whisper' to him to get the saddle on the stallions back. Great.  
"Aunty Amanda!" She shouted as her Aunt came round from the barn.  
"His stables ready, what did Dylan say?"  
"How much do you know about that guy?" Sam asked her.  
"Who Dylan?" Sam nodded. "Well I know he works for Kyle Mason and that he's the best race horse trainer in the district."

"Yeah, well I know a lot more, He is on the lift for horse abusers, no wonder Apollo was terrified of him." Sam answered. "And I didn't agree to fix him, he's a troubled horse! I don't have the time to fix this horse, I'll look after him like I promised but there is no way in hell am I 'healing' him!" Sam took in a deep breath and looked around to see Carly, Amanda, Freddie and Apollo looking at her.  
"You have a gift Sam, use it!" Her Aunt replied.  
"No, Ava had a gift, I don't!" Sam snapped slightly. She immediately felt guilty for snapping at her aunt but she knew it was because she was upset and angry.  
"Sam, you and Ava were even closer than you and Melanie and you weren't even twins, you have the gift, just like Ava did,"

"Fine, I'll do it, but I'm doing it for Ava and for this big guy." Sam stroked his neck and he flinched slightly.  
"Easy boy, there a good boy!" Sam smiled as she began walking Apollo towards the barn, Freddie and Carly right behind her. Amanda stayed put.  
"Thank you Sam! Ava would be so proud." Sam turned back and smiled.  
"No Problem, Aunty Amanda, I know she would have wanted me to do it." Sam smile turned even bigger as she opened the large red and white painted barn doors, sliding it open and letting Apollo walk into the nearest stall. She unclipped his halter that had a gold-plated engravment on it reading Apollo Sunrise. He was one of the beautifully marked horses she'd seen in a long time, but he was also very damaged. She moved her hands in a stroking manor checking his shoulders, there were scars of whip marks that made Sam cringe. She would find a way to fix him and his saddle fears, for Ava and even in some ways for herself.


	13. ImportantResearch&Short but Sweet Kisses

**IAm at home on the Note : Hello. All.**

**Merry Christmas Every One and a happy new year. Ino, it's late, haven't had time to come on here lately. Hope 2010 is all good for every one! xDSlight bit of trouble written an extra chapter after this so I'm not behind on this story but I'm having trouble publishing. So until further notice, they are being published one by one. Hope you still like this. Oh another note: Ava was 18 when she died, not 21. A typo that I can't change: / Sorry this took so long!. i'll try to publish chapter 14 asap!**

**Oh and by the way - .**is NOT a real website. Atleast I don't think it is. There is no racer called Tara Kindling as far as I know. But if there is, I own nothing!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Icarly! Or anything else but this plot! XD

Horse Text of the day - Helpful horse words that are not known to unhorsey

Sire - Father of a baby

Dam - Mother of a baby.

Pardys : DDC News - BBC News.

Here We Go.

Chapter Thirteen – Important Research And Short But Sweet Kisses.

Sam stepped through the wooden doorway and into the cubby-hole, leaving the small wooden door open behind her. Who would come in anyway? Her Aunt was in town, picking little Jade up from School and Freddie and Carly had gone out on a small trail ride. She was once again alone, apart from Little Freedom in his little cottage, Honey who was lay on her bed and the horses in the barn. The courtyard and farm was deserted. Her eyes scanned the room, smiling. This was her favourite room in the whole house. It was Ava's study. Her aunt had decided not to redecorate at all, leave all essence of Ava in at least one of the rooms. The room was filled with pine furniture, a coffee table in the middle with two lounge chairs either side, a flat screen computer on a quaint little desk at the very back. She looked above the computer spotting pictures of Ava with horses. One stood out the most to Sam. It was of her, a younger her. The same bright blonde hair, the same fierce but cute sparkling blue eyes, which seemed to have not changed over the years. She was holding a younger looking Angel. There mare's naturally grey fur seemed brighter than it was at this present day, she looked about six. The beauty looked like a filly compared to herself in the present. Sam was wearing a pair of cream breaches and a shirt. A black showing jacket to complete it. There was a large ribbon attached to her bridle, it was bright red and said, 'Most Awarded rider at Junior Championships,' she smiled just thinking about it. Beside her on the photo was a woman, exactly like Sam except one huge difference. She had deep brown shoulder length hair that was viciously straightened, unlike Sam's wild curls. And was taller than Sam. She was stood beside Sam, the same smile on her face holding onto a deep bay gelding. The horse was Ava's prize position; they had an unmistakable and unbreakable bond. That is until Ava was killed in the car accident. Only months after, the large bay gelding died unexpectedly during the night, apparently caused by grief. The horse missed Ava so much; it had a heart attack over the grieving. When Sam had awoke the next morning and found Sky collapsed in his stable, she knew it was all over. The gelding was all she had left of Ava and now he too was gone. Everything she had every known and loved was gone, it had all ended. Above the picture was a picture of Ava jumping Sky, underneath her was a meter high fence. The picture had been edited over and had been framed. Above Ava's head was the words, 'In great Memory of Ava Puckett and Reach for the Sky' the perfect horse and rider team. And below Sky's hooves, a small speech had been written. ' Ava and Sky had the perfect bond. When the pair were out on the courses, show jumping, cross country, racing. Both she and the horse were one. Ava understood Sky, that's what gave then such a strong bond. Still to this day, we miss Ava from that dreadful night, where she was taken from us and her loved ones. Sky was also taken in regards of grief only months later. It is now we thank Ava and Sky for bringing the town of Havenfields together again. Forever in our hearts, you are and will always be missed by us, your loved ones and everyone else who had the pleasure to know and be close to such a magnificent team.' Sam brushed the tear away that had dared to fall. She turned away from the picture's that were causing her nothing but pain and bad memories and faced what she expected to be a blank painted wall. What she did see though, forced her into the state of shock. There was a huge pin board in front of her, the word Sam, stuck in large purple letter's directly in the middle. All around it were pictures of Sam growing up, jumping Angel at the Kentucky Championships and the Show jumping Circuit. The one-day-event and the three-day-cross-country. There were photo's of her everywhere. She simply smiled, spotting one of her jumping Angel at the show jumping circuit. There were others also, like pairs jumping with Ava at Sky at the Kentucky Championships. She felt like bursting into tears just staring at them. Around her name, Sam could see four large ribbons, all blue and all of them had a large gold 1st sign in the middle. Suddenly her smile dropped as she spotted a newspaper article pinned up that rocked her world. IT had been printed in 2006 and she had remembered seeing it in most of the newspapers for months, the story reached the news too. Sighing, she pulled the pin out, catching the small article, which had a picture of her jumping Angel at the Bridgmont States Championships. Tears rolled down her face as she knew what she was about to read. It was about her fall.'Sam Puckett, sister of the great Ava Puckett took a tumble at today's event on the sixth fence of the cross country. Her prize horse 'Fallen Angel' Previously known as her stable name, Angel mistook the jump and the pair crashed through the barrier that was holding up one of Bridgmont most famous jumps, Crowley's edge. It took three weeks to rebuild the jump and Poor Samantha was put out of riding for three month, being kept in hospital a previous three. Her horse Angel was also out of work, for over a year. Will this blonde ever compete again? We think not but we hope she will…..' Sam sniffled knowing everything that the reporters said was true; she would never compete again, not after that fall. Looking to the left, Sam spotted the picture that tore her heart in two. It was a picture of her and Angel in her stable. Sam was sat on her back, bare back with no reins. The mare seemed to trust Sam enough to just stand though while Sam gave her a cuddle. She frowned feeling like more tears would come. Turning swiftly away, Sam sat down onto the computer seat, swinging around the computer loaded up. Finally once the screen loaded up fully, Sam saw the picture she never expected to see as the background. It was a picture of Sam? She was stood at what it looked like to be a summer's day as she was dressed in a pair of short denim shorts and a purple tank top. She was stood with Alicia, Ava and Aaron smiling as someone took there photo. She smiled thinking back to the days where she had no troubles. She quickly clicked on the internet sign and zaplook popped up. She sighed, this would take longer than she expected. She typed in the server search bar; 'Apollo Sunrise' and lists of random stuff finally came up on the screen. Apollo Sunrise clearly meant a lot of things. The drink, the housing company, the caravan and trailer park, the racehorse, Perfect. Sam clicked on the thing that made the most sense. When the computer refused to respond Sam began clicking furiously trying to get it to load.

"Calm down, your gunna' break it." She heard behind her, soft chuckling following it. She turned spotting Freddie leaning against the doorframe, a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here dork? I thought you and Carly were going riding?" Sam asked him.

He walked in and sat down beside her on a beanbag.

"Carly has but I didn't feel like it."

"How come?" Sam raised her eyebrow in a questioning manor.

"I thought you could use the company since your Aunts picking up Jade." He shrugged, blushing lightly.

"Thanks." She smiled at him then noticed that the page had loaded and had a huge article written.

"Hey that was published a few hours ago." Freddie said referring to the date and time of the posting in the corner of the page.

"Yeah." Sam scanned her eyes up and down the page and began to read.

'5* Race horse 'Apollo Sunrise' is apparently in a small farm on the outskirts of Havenfields being fixed by a young girl. The Racer was born at Tara Kindling's racing barn, his dam being one of Tara's prize racing mares Rainbow Sunrise (Stable named. Rain) and the 23 year old jockey raised him from a foal into the four year old he is today. After an unfortunate theft took place at Tara's barn three months ago, Apollo Sunrise (Stable named, Apollo) was taken along with his very expensive sire, Appleton Apollo (Stable named. Apple) and a few of Tara's other expensive racers. Now it seems he's owned by Kyle and Mike Mason and trained by Dylan Bractor. All three men have been charged with cruelty and abuse charges on animals, mostly horses. So why are they in possession of the racer? Apollo seems to have an extreme saddle problem and according to Bractor, he quoted.

"The Racer is wild when it comes to saddling; he is a danger to us and to everyone. A liability.'

That is the reason for the Stallion to be staying at the small town farm with Sam Puckett, sister of the great Ava Puckett, the whisperer. She is clearly in the gene pool for her sister's gift. When asked about Sam's values, Dylan Bractor had this to say.'Sam is a sweet girl who is clearly talented just like her older sister was. She is determined and rather polite and is good with horses. She'll fix Apollo.'Although, one of his owners, Kyle Mason disagrees, saying only a short amount."I do not like leaving my stallion with a fifteen year old girl. She is very inexperienced for being so young and that stallion is worth a lot! She is not cut out to handle him.'Will the young horse whisperer be able to prove Mason wrong? This is Ellie McDonald reporting from DDC News.

Sam looked up at Freddie who was still staring at the computer screen. He turned his head, to look at her and she smiled.

"How's that for proof of them abusing horses." Freddie nodded.

"Yeah, betcha' Dylan wasn't expecting that to come up in the headlines." He chuckled. Sam giggled too.

"That's a lot to publish in the space of a few hours though. Today the internet, tomorrow front page headline."

Suddenly out of know where, Freddie asked Sam a question.

"How come he's named Apollo Sunrise?" Sam smiled at him before clicking on Zaplook again and typing in 'Zara Kindling'.

"Well, Apollo was originally Zara's horse, she was a real famous racer when Ava was alive and Apollo was born to one of her showing mares. It was a freak accident but when her mare Rain was diagnosed pregnant, Zara and her daughter wanted to find out who had fathered the colt. It could have been anyone of her racing stallions. So when Apollo was born, they had a DNA test done and it came out that Apollo's sire was her star racing stallion, Apple. So it's tradition that the colt of a racer is named after a merge between both parents racing names, his sire, Apple's being Appleton Apollo and his Dam, Rain's being Rainbow Sunrise. Thus, Apollo became Apollo Sunrise, Apollo for short." Sam said. Suddenly the image flashed up on the screen and a website came up. .. A leaf green background with the words Tara Kindling in gold right at the top of the page. Sam scrolled over the writing which popped out into bigger letters, for easier reading.

'Welcome to Tara Kindling's Website. Here at kindling racing stables, we provide the best stabling in the county for racehorses. Along with six large pastures and two large riding rings, we also have facilities like an indoor arena, a racetrack out back and a horse walker….'

Sam suddenly stopped reading when she spotted the picture near the top. It was off Tara Kindling holding a horse. Tara was in her early twenties and she had piercing green eyes. Along with bright blonde hair, she had very tanned skin from her once California bred living arrangements. Beside her was a large bay mare who Sam recognised as Rain, Apollo's mother. The thing that caught her attention the most was the girl standing beside Tara. She was practically Sam's double and was a slight bit taller. She also looked older and looked rather pally with Tara. She was carrying a shield that had her name imprinted at the bottom. Sam felt a tear come to her eye as she saw the women. Freddie seemed to notice too.

"Ava?" Sam whispered to herself.  
"Sam?" Freddie had a confused expression on his face waiting for her to answer.  
"That's my sister. Her name was Ava." She let the tear flow as Freddie's eyes softened. He suddenly brought her into a tight embrace, fearing to let her go incase anything was to hurt her. Sam grabbed a handful of his blue shirt and began sobbing into his shirt. She seemed to be crying a lot lately. Ava's death, her uncle's death. What could possible happen next.

"Come on Sam, it's okay. I'm sure she's proud of you. I know I am, I wish you would have told me about this part of your life sooner." Sam sat up and smiled at him.  
"You really mean that?" Sam asked him, her voice soft and her eyes tearful. Freddie simply nodded back, a smile plastered on his face.

"Of corse I do Sam, I mean sometimes, you and these horses scare me. I was terrified I'd lose you when Angel landed on top of you, and now with Apollo and the whole Saddle danger. I'm beginning to wish you didn't have to use the saddle so he would get spooked." Freddie admitted practically poring his heart out to the blonde hair unruly demon he was so very much in love with.

"That it, Freddie! You're a genius!" Sam smiled, trying not to jump for joy. Freddie just sat there, confussion filling his face.  
"I am?" Sam giggled.  
"You seriously are!" Suddnely without warning, Sam cupped her hands around Freddie's cheeks and brought her soft sweet lips to his own, staying there for a few moments, it was like she was favouring it. Trying to get away with seeing how long she could kiss him for. After a few more seconds she pulled away."Thank you!" Then with that, she was gone. He heard her running down the stairs and after a few seconds he heard the door fly open and then slam closed making him jump as the house vibrated slightly. What the hell had just happened? Freddie wasn't sure but he knew he liked it.

**Chapter 14 is coming People. I've been busy but I'm trying my best! XDRemember REVIEW!!**

**Love Foreverrr...**

**.BeautifulDreamer.x**


	14. BareBackRides&ABitOfBadNews

Iam At home on the range.

Chapter Fourteen.

Seddie.

Chapter Fourteen - BarebackRides&AbitOfBadNews.

Freddie watched as Sam lead Apollo into the small arena. She wasn't holding anything but a bridle. He watched, his eyes filled with nerves as Sam held the stallion still, slipping the bridle over his head, pushing the bit in slowly and fastening both the noseband and the throat lash. The stallion seemed to adjust to the bit as he shifted the light metal around causing it to clash harshly against his teeth. He snorted but then settled it into position, ready for Sam to start. She stroked his cheekbone and rubbed his temples slightly before stepping backwards towards his back.

"What are you doing Sam?"

"Trying to figure out something."

"What?"

"If I can get him to trust me riding him bareback, proving I won't hurt him, maybe he'll let me put a saddle on him."

"Oh, go ahead."

"Ssh!"

"Sorry." He chuckled causing her to smile. Sam stroked down Apollo's slender chestnut neck taking light hold of his firm wither. She leant her weight on the stallions back and he grunted in the sudden amount of human. She moved freely and made sure that Apollo was comfortable with her leaning on him before swinging her leg over his back, jumping up slowly and steadily onto his back.

"Be careful!" She hears Freddie shout from the borders.

"Chill out Freddie! I know what I'm doing."

"Ino you do, but that fall you had a few days ago wasn't something you can over look."

"I'm fine!"

"Okay!" He raises his hands in defence and she smirks, satisfied. Sam dug her heels slowly, gripping on with her knees and keeping her dangling heels in a down position. She smiled as Apollo stepped forward and began walking around the ring.

"Good boy!" She smiled giving the chestnut a pat on his smooth neck. She adjusted her reins and repositioned herself before squeezing the stallions sides again, urging him on into a faster walk. "That's it boy, a little faster." She squeezed his sides slightly harder this time and pushed him into a steady trot. The horse was only happy to oblige. He snorted in happiness and held his head high as he pushed himself into a hard canter. Sam giggled looking at Freddie.

"Looks like we've got a wild one here." Freddie chuckled.

"Matches you perfect then." Her eyes shot up.

"Hey!"

"Joking." He laughed and she smiled.

"Good boy." She steadied his canter into a collected before slowing him down to a stop right beside Freddie.

"Saddle?"

"Sure." Sam smiled at him and she dismounted from Apollo. She stroked his nose slowly. " C'mon boy, you have to trust me." Apollo nickered softly causing Sam to giggle lightly. Sam looked over at Freddie who was slotting Angel's saddle onto the fence, the girth beside it and the saddle pad in his other hand.

"Here, try getting this on him first, it's like a saddle." Sam smiled at him before taking the saddle pad from him and showed it to a nervous looking Apollo.

"Easy boy, see? It wont hurt you." Sam soothed. She held it up just under his nose and the stallion sniffed it and snorted in shock. "Easy." With her spare hand, she stroked his neck in a comforting manor. She dropped the saddle blanket towards the floor and walked towards his back, pushing the white material over his chestnut brown back and he seemed rather settled. Sam smiled. Things seemed to be going well so far. Now to see whether the stallion had gained her trust enough for her to put a saddle on him. Sam lifted her head and stared at Freddie. He nodded at her. It was time. She sucked in a breath before grabbing the large leather saddle from the fence and facing Apollo. "Nice and steady Sam, be careful.""I am Freddie." "Just saying!""But thanks anyway," She smiled at him shyly causing his face to form into a broad grin as he leant against the white gate, watching Sam's every movement. She raised the saddle closer and closer to Apollo's back, he squirmed slightly but nothing too serious, until a minute later. Sam placed the saddle gently onto his back and something in the chestnut made him freak. Letting off a enormous buck, he through the saddle and pad to the ground and Sam hit the floor too. Freddie's eyes widened at Sam who was lying on the floor groaning in pain. She's knocked the wind out of herself and now she was lying directly in the middle of the sand filled arena as the temperamental and obviously spooked stallion ran wild in circles around her. Freddie reacted quick, jumping the six bar gate and running top speed over to her.

"Sam!" She was still lying in the same spot. He looked up at Apollo who had suddenly stopped running and was staring down at Sam's lifeless body in regret. He looked almost guilty. He finally reached her, dropping to his knees and holding her in his arms. " Sam! Come on Sam, wake up! Please, don't do this to me again." Suddenly a coughing sound was heard and he smiled. She was okay.

"Hello." She giggled and he shook his head.

"You're an idiot." He smirked causing her to only giggle harder.

"That's me." He smiled at her. " This is never going to work."

"It will Sam, just give it time. He needs time to adjust and realise you really arn't going to hurt him." He took her arm pulling her to her feet. "Thanks." She blushed realising she was still holding onto his hand. He smirked at her, obviously enjoying the fact that he made her blush. She bit her bottom lip seductively and Freddie had to look away in fear of doing something he'd regret. His eyes scanned towards Apollo who was quite content whinnying at his field buddies from the arena from the fence-line. He smiled over to the stallion before locking his eyes with Sam. He retracted his hand from Sam's and it slid to the back of her neck. Sam's hands made a grab for Freddie's blue shirt and she pulled herself impossibly close to him, enjoying every second. She smiled at him before slowly closing the distance between there faces. Freddie's lips had just skimmed over Sam's when the sound of Carly's shouts made them jump apart.

"Guys!" She ran over to the pair who were looking at the ground, anywhere but each other. Carly smirked and stared obsessively at the weird couple before her. " Uhmm, did I interrupt something."

"Nope." Sam said simply but casting a glance at Freddie, a light smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. He held back a laugh and continued to look a Carly. " So what's up Carls?"

"Your aunt wants to see you, she says it's important."

"What about?"

"Angel." Sam's eyes widened in fear as she took of across the arena, completely jumping over the fence despite ending up on the floor a few minutes ago. Freddie was next, completely forgetting about the stallion stood only a metre behind them. He used the sensible option. The main gate. Rushing towards Sam who was sprinting, rather fast might he add, towards the barn where her aunt was. Carly who was still standing on the fence, realised that it was urgent and ran off too.

When Sam arrived in the barn she spotted her families old vet, Dr. Justin Martin standing on the outside of Angel's stable.

"Aunt Amanda, what's wrong with her?" Sam says, panic surrounding her voice.

"Sam, I haven't seen you in so long." Justin smiles.

"Ino, how's life going Justin?" She returns his smile. She remembered that at one point, Ava dated a rather younger looking Justin a few years back . When they were just 15. Justin was three years older than her, but Ava didn't mind. She loved him, until she skipped town for a few days, coming back only to find out he'd cheated. The thoughts made Sam's blood boil, even though Justin was a good guy, she couldn't deny that she felt hatred towards him for what he did to her eldest sister.

"It's cool, how about you?"

"Alright I guess." Then she casts a second glance at her Aunt who is standing by the stable door. " What's wrong with my baby?" She asks, a lot more serious now. " Where is Angel!"

"Sam sweetie-"

"Where is she!" Sam demands once again and this time, her Aunt points into the stable behind her. Sam rushes in and spots her grey mare lying, motionless on the shaving bed. She's snorting and her breathing is rapid. Sam gasps, tears in her eyes before dropping to the floor right beside her. "Angel?" The tears flow slowly as she sobs uncontrollably. " What's wrong with her? What's wrong with my baby!" Her crying is serious now as she turns to face Carly and Freddie, the vet and her aunt. Freddie's face is emotionless, almost shocked to see Sam crying painfully. It breaks his heart to see her so… So broken. The pain rushing through her, it's like poison. He can't stand it. Carly is looking away, she can't bare the pain seeing a horse like this. Her aunt is close to tears but the vet remains stable.

"Sam sweetie, I came into the stables around fifteen minutes ago, I didn't no where you were but I assumed you were with Apollo so I left you, I found Angel with her leg trapped in the field, she had it caught somehow. As she pulled out, I heard a crack. I called the vet and brought her in from the field."

"Aunt Amanda, you haven't told me what's wrong with my horse!"

"Calm down Sam," Freddie said from the doorway.

"Sam, Angel had broken her right foreleg,"

"Oh my god!" Sam sniffed stroking Angel's neck as she was lay down, her body deep in the fresh shavings.

"Sam, Angel is a lively horse, am I right?" She heard Justin say to her from behind. She shook her head yes and he nodded.

"When a horse breaks his pastern bone, it's almost impossible to heal, she'd be miserable for the rest of her life and it wouldn't be fair."

"What exactly are you saying Justin?" Sam challenged her vet and he sighed.

"Sam, Angel needs to be put down." Sam's jaw dropped as she locked eyes with her pony. It was an immediate connection. She looked up at Freddie, his eyes full of sympathy as he blinked back tears. She suddenly realised what the vet was saying and let out a pained scream, dropping to the floor, hitting her knee's off the concrete beneath her. She breaths in a sharp breath as her bones connect with the harsh mould before burying her head in the mares neck, sobbing uncontrollably once more.

"I'm so sorry Princess, so, so sorry." She chokes out, barley as her precious mare locks eyes with her, her large pained eyes staring softly into Sam's crystal clear blue ones. Her bottom lip quivers as she hears Angel let out a sharp snort and a soft whinny. Sam placed her tiny pale hand tenderly against Angel's grey cheekbone, stroking it softly.

"I know baby, I'm here." She whispers and Angel shifts uncomfortably. Suddenly, something snaps inside Sam's body as reality kicks in. She realised that she'd lose her. She wasn't ready to lose the one thing that she had that kept her going I life, was going to be gone. She couldn't lose her, she really couldn't.

"No!" She screams. This was it. She knew she would lose her.

"Sam, it wouldn't be fair to put Angel through the pain." Justin smiled slowly at her, thinking he'd be able to change her mind. How wrong he was.

"She's my baby! I can't lose her!"

"Sam,"

"Please, you have to do something!" She begged Justin but he shook his head.

"You know if there was any way I could, I would Sam." She whimpered looking down at the silent grey, so fragile. Tears streamed down her face, the pain that filled her eyes was to much for Freddie who walked in to the stable and bent down beside her.

"Come on Sam, it'll be okay."

"No it won't be! The only person except Ava who ever truly loved me! And now she's gone too."

"You no that's not true Sam! Plenty of people love you!" Freddie reasoned with her.

"Like who?" She challenged. His face instantly drain of all colour and he began his blabbing, something Sam was rather used to.

"Uhmm, well, you see-"

"Oh shut up Freddie, you're not making any sense."

"No Sam! I won't, I want to help you!"

"You'd all help if you'd leave me alone!" She snaps at him. Sam see's him walk away silently, Carly following him, giving one last backwards glance. She spots Justin and her aunt walk away too, not before hearing Justin say one last thing.

"I'll be back at sunrise with my equipment."

"So soon." Sam hears her aunt reason.

"Fine, I'll make it 11 but no later, I have appointments from 7am right through to 10pm. My only break is 11 for an hour lunch."

"It'll break her heart Justin, is there nothing else you can do?"

"A horse like Angel shouldn't have to spend her life in pain, she deserves a better life, it's for the best Amanda." He tries and Amanda simply nods.

"Okay," Amanda sighs, following the vet to his van.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Amanda nods at the vet before turning and walking back to the house.

Sam slipped her hand over the mare's neck. She was running a fever, She was probably as scared as she was. Sam let a tiny tear trickle down her pale cheek as her mare opened her eye slowly connecting her glance with her owners.

"I'm so sorry princess." Sam cried, burying her head in the grey's silky smooth coat. "I'm so so sorry." She let the tears fall freely as the mare snorted, whinnying. She lifted her head and Angel tossed her head in frustration. Sam could read her body language and she knew this meant, ' Don't be upset, I'll always be with you in your heart'. Sam forced a smile as she snuggled close, her horses hot breath on her cheek. She stroked her cheekbone softly before snuggling down beside her, falling into a deep, endless sleep.

* * *

Two Words.... Please Review ! (:

Sorry i havnt updated in ages but i forgot i'd written this chapter. Chapter 15 is partly written so should be up in the next few days xD

xx BD


	15. TheSleepingBeauty&AToddlersQuestion

Iam at home on the range.

Chapter 15.

Seddie.

Chapter Fifteen - TheSleepingBeauty&AToddlersQuestion.

Sam awoke to the sound of footsteps beside her. She could hear the faint sound of her precious horse breathing lightly beneath here, but also the sound of shuffling. Suddenly, she felt a warming sensation shoot through her, like she was warming herself back up after lying on a cold stable floor for a few hours. Her eyes shot open to see someone she didn't expect. Freddie was standing above her, covering her in a large blanket. Angel was making light snoring sounds, signally the mare was still sleeping.

"Freddie?" She groaned, still half asleep. His eyes shot up to meet hers and he smiled. "What are you doing in here?"

"I came to at least give you a blanket. We all no how much Angel means to you Sam, so your aunts letting you sleep in the barn, just for tonight. "

"Thank you." Sam smiled at him, gesturing to the blanket that was lain across her and half of Angel's body, the mare still totally oblivious to the presence of the male.

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight." Sam nodded in return and groaned. She was seriously tiered. "Ino your tiered Sam, get some rest." He stuck a bottle of water in the middle of the small shelf the horses all had in there stables and then headed for the now open door.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Stay with me." That caught him off guard. His head snapped up in shock as he looked down at her, patting the spot beside her on the floor. Freddie raised his eyebrow at her. "Please Freddie, I'm tiered but I want some company, I don't bite… hard." He smirked at the last bit and sat down beside her, covering himself with the blanket.

"Are you okay?" He asks her and she shakes her head.

"I don't want her to leave me."

"She wouldn't want you to be sad, she's want you're last few hours to be happy."

"I know, I'll just miss her."

"I know you will Sam, we all will. Even me and Carls, and we've only known her a few days. She's a wonderful horse Sam, you're right to be close to her." Sam let a tiny tear trickle down her cheek as Freddie wiped it away. " Don't cry Sam, she's proud of you and that's all that matters." Sam smiled at him before pulling him towards her in a sharp cuddle. Freddie wrapped his arms softly around her body, holding onto her tightly. She pulled away, locking eyes with the brunette beside her. Freddie's right side of his lip curled up slightly into a small smile before Sam closed the distance between them, connecting there lips together. Freddie's right hand reached up and grazed her slightly tanned cheek from the Montana sun. She smiled into the kiss as Freddie began to deepen it slightly. He removed his hand from her cheek and entwined his fingers with hers, resulting in holding her hands. Sam smirked before pulling her own arms and Freddie's around his neck, positioning them there, while still kissing him. The kiss suddenly turned passionate as Freddie moved his hands from hers and resumed there position on her cheeks. Sam suddenly pulled away and Freddie looked shocked.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She smiled at him. " I just wanted to say thank you."

"It's fine Sam, I'd do anything for you."

"You're the best Freddie Benson." Sam grinned and he smirked.

"I know." He shrugged and Sam giggled punching his shoulder. "Come here." He pulled her into a tight embrace, letting her bury herself in his shirt. After a few minutes, Sam fell asleep in Freddie's arms. He simply smiled. Good old Sam. He leant down and kissed her forehead before leaning her down and lying her against his chest. He leant against Angel's stomach, the sleeping horse was still oblivious. He chuckled before pushing Sam's blonde mass of curls from her face and he smiled softly at her sleeping posture. She looked so delicate, so harmless. So… beautiful. "Goodnight Sam," He whispered before snuggling down under the thick blanket with his loved one and her horse. It felt right to him. So so right.

-------

The next morning…..

"Sam," A Voice whispered to her. " Sam, wake up." Sam groaned, snuggling her head closer into her pillow. " Sam, come on wake up." She opened her ice blue eyes only to meet with a pair of Brown ones. She looked down realising she was lying on someone's chest. Her eyes trailed up the persons body to meet there face. Freddie stared down at her, unsure whether she was fully awake or not.

"Freddie?"

"Come on Sam," He tried to get her up. " You need to go up to the house and have a shower and some breakfast."Suddenly the realisations of the night had came flooding back to her. She had kissed Freddie again! She had to hide her grin just thinking about it.

"Are you saying I smell?" She giggles and he chuckled lightly.

"No, I just meant, get yourself cleaned up. After all we did sleep in a stable last night."

"I guess your right." She smiled, placing a soft kiss against his mouth. He smiled back at her pulling her to her feet.

"Tell you what, you go inside and shower and I'll muck out some stables for you, sound fair?" Sam nodded before giving him a small hug, glancing down at Angel who was still lying down in her stable on the soft, clean shavings. It looked like she hadn't moved all night, in-fact, she probably didn't. Sam left go of him and smiled.

"I'll see you soon yeah?"

"Of corse." He leant forward and kissed her softly on her forehead again, just like he did the night before. She grinned once more before taking off for the house. She ran up the grass verge and in through the back door. She could see her Aunt Amanda in the study, hard at work as usual. She glanced at the clock in the kitchen, which read 8:15am. She felt a tear slip down her cheek and she ran up the stairs and past Carly's bedroom door. She was still asleep by the sound of the soft snoring that she could here. She giggled before moving on. Sam walked down the corridor and into her room. As usual, Honey was lying on her bed, quite cosy as always. She smiled and ran to her chest of drawers, pulling out a pair of light blue denim jeans and a tee-shirt. She shut her drawer and rushed to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, Sam undressed and stepped in. The boiling hot water against her skin, soothed her for a little while before she began washing her hair. After around ten minutes, Sam hoped out and dried herself with a cream towel, before getting changed into the clean clothes she had brought in. With her hair soaking wet, Sam walked from the bathroom, dumping her towel in the washing basket, along with the clothes she slept in last night and walked down the hall, only to bump into her Jade.

"Sammy!" Sam smiled, picking her up and balancing her on her hip.

"What are you doing up Jadey?" Sam asked her cousin who smiled.

"Couldn't sleep." She frowned and Sam smiled.

"How about Sammy makes you some breakfast, yeah?"

"Uhuh!" Jade grinned causing Sam to giggle. " Sam?"

"Yeah Jade?" Sam replied to the toddler.

"Are you and Freddie in love like Mommy and Daddy were?" Sam sighed. Just thinking of her Uncle John made her upset.

"Yeah Jadey, I guess we are." She wasn't sure if Freddie felt the same, but she knew it was true. She was falling in love with the dork.

-

A/N;

2 Chaps in one day, I'd forgotten id wrote these. Now though, im not behind as I have no more chapter that are already written. Ill have to get writing lol.

review pleasee (;

Love….

.BD.x


	16. Taylor Swift&A Bloody Fuss

Iam at home on the range.

Chapter 16.

Seddie.

Chapter Sixteen -

-

Author's note at the bottom xD

-

Sam placed some fried eggs and bacon onto a plate and handed them to Jade.

"That okay for you Hun?" She asked putting a knife and fork onto the table beside the toddler who was picking a piece of bacon up in her fingers and chomping intensely on it. It was obvious the young girl had the same appetite as her older cousin.

"Yeah!" Little Jade grinned happily.

"Now," Sam smiled down at the young female in front of her, eating a piece of bacon herself. " Sammy has to go out for a while but I want you to stay in and play with honey okay?" Jade nodded.

"Bye bye Sammy," Jade reached her arms up requesting a cuddle and Sam embraced her softly.

"Cya' Jadey." Sam grabbed a plate from the draw and placed some eggs and bacon on for Freddie. She would take them down in a second. She also grabbed a few strips of bacon for Freedom. The puppy had loved playing in the back bit of the cottage. Sam would often visit there during the day, just to play with the pup. Sam ran out of the house, her riding boots tearing up the light grey gravel by the drive as she ran full speed down to the barn. She heard humming coming from the third stable to the back, Freddie had whizzed through, only skipping Angel's. There was only around four more stables to do now. The sound of Freddie now singing made her giggle.

"_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone, I love you and that's-"_

"Yo, Taylor Swift." Sam giggled and Freddie turned, blushing a deep crimson colour. He walked closer to her, noticing the plate in her hand. " Brought you some breakfast," She smiled slightly handing him a plate.

"Do you know how awesome you are Puckett," He grinned kissing me softly on the lips making me smile. I felt like I was in heaven. His grin remained when he saw my expression. Taking the fork, He slipped a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Rather Awesome, I'll be right back, I'm just gunna' go feed Freedom."

"No problem, want me to come with. "

"Nah it's cool." Sam smiled at him as he pulled her into a small embrace. Pulling away seconds later, Sam turned and walked out and down through the yard to the bramble bushes. She ducked down and crawled her way through on her hands and knee's resulting in a bloody scratch across her elbow. She groaned looking at her bloody stained shirt, the blood had dripped from her elbow and onto her plain white vest top and through to her grey and blue flimsy country shirt, the blood discolouring now extremely noticeable. Sighing, Sam continued her way through the bus, pushing, shoving her way to the light. Within a few more seconds, she's reached Freedom's cottage. She could see the puppy staring from the window and that made her smile. He usually waited for her. Her gin brightened when she saw the sheepdog jump down from the window ledge and began to scratch at the wooden door. She giggled softly. "Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" She yanked open the door to see the tiny puppy staring up at her, his big brown eye reminded her of Freddie. His pure pink tongue was hanging freely out of the side of his mouth as he panted. "You hungry boy?" Freedom barked In response. "Take that as a yes." She held out a strip of bacon which Freedom took eagerly and easily, chomping it down faster than Sam could blink. She smirked. The pup had the same appetite as her. "Good boy." Sam smiled, giving him the second strip of bacon, then the third. Finally, when the pup had polished off almost seven large strips of bacon, Sam stood up, Freedom however, didn't move, he looked to bloated, stuffed. Suddenly, her pocket began to vibrate. Yanking her phone out, Sam ignored the caller ID and answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's me." a male voice on the other line replied.

"Freddie? What's up?" She asked. She heard a sigh coming from her phone. The noise of Freedom whining was now distracting her, he wanted to play. The puppy's ears were flat against his head and his big brown eyes were tearful. How could she not love that face?

"Sam, you need to get back here, you're-" His voice was suddenly cut of by a loud yowl coming from Freedom. "What the hell was that?" She heard Freddie ask on the phone.

"Freedom Sshh! I'll play with you in a minute." At that, Freedom's ears perked up and he began bounding around her in circles. She groaned. Hearing Freddie's chuckled snapped her back to reality. "Now Freddie, what's wrong?"

"Oh! you're aunt's looking for you, she wants to speak to you."

"About?"

"Not sure, you should probably come find out, it could be about Angel." Sam shrugged.

"Sure, meet you at the barn in a few."

"See you then," She could almost feel Freddie's grin across the phone. She smiled sweetly before disconnecting the call. The blonde looked down in Freedom's direction. "I'll be right back Freedom." She ruffled the fur on the sheepdogs head before rushing quickly out of the door. The quicker she got out there, the quicker she'd be back to play with him. Going back the same was she came in, the stench of dog and bacon on her, Sam crouched onto her knee's and faced the pain of scraps and bruises as she battled her way through the small bush. She huffed pulling herself up. It was then she noticed looking in a tiny bit of pooled water that she looked a mess. Her blonde curls were everywhere, her ice blue eyes now bloodshot. Sam sighed, fixing her shirt that was crumpled. She winced at the bloodstains, rolling up her sleeves to reveal her tanned arm. When it reached her elbow she let out a sigh. It was a rather big cut, probably from a thorn. Her skin was cut open and the blood had seeped through and was covering the entire vicinity of her elbow. She shook her head and took off running to the barn only to run straight into Freddie. Literally.

"Owe!" Sam shrieked as the pair collided foreheads, resulting in Sam falling backwards slightly. Freddie's eyes widened as he caught her before she hit the floor. Blushing furiously, Sam smiled lightly.

"Thanks," She muttered. He nodded in response, but then he got a proper look at the blonde and he was all but pleased.

"Oh god Sam! What happened to you?!" He shouted noticing the blood on her shirt.

"Bramble bush." She shrugged like it was nothing.

"Sam you're bleeding! Were do you keep you're first aid kit?" He asked.

"Tack room cabinet." Sam said. He nodded, grabbing her hand and dragging her through the barn and into the large tack room. He pulled the cabinet door open harshly to see a small green box with a white cross in the middle. The first aid box.

"Come here." He sighed. Sam walked closer, rolling her eyes.

"Why are you fussing Freddie?" She asked him. "It's just a graze."

"It's blood Sam and it's not nothing. It's a huge gash across you're elbow!" She rolled her eyes again. "Now, stand still." He pulled out a sterilized wipe and wiped it across the cut making her flinch. It stung. His eyes softened as he saw her gritting her teeth, blocking the pain that was stinging through it, cleaning the wound. It wasn't huge but she knew there was still a chance of infection. Freddie rummaged through the medical kit. Pulling out a bandage and some medical tape and walked back to Sam, attaching the bandage to her elbow over the cut and taped it up securely. "See, that didn't take long did it."

"No," She huffed. Then he noticed her bloodstained top shirt again.

"Take off the shirt, you're vest top doesn't have much blood on." She nodded and started to pull off the over shirt. Suddenly, a voice she didn't want to hear rang through the barn.

"Sam!"

The blood. Sam looked down at the shirt ripping it off and looking at Freddie, a panicked expression plaguing her face. Uh oh.

-

**This is the next chapter in Iam at home on the range.**

**Review people!Sneak peak of Chapter 17 - **

"Goodbye my princess," Sam cried, tears streaming down her face as she sat stroking Angel's cheek as her horse took her final breath. "I love you." Freddie put his arm around her and let her lean against him.

"Come here Sam," He pulled her towards him in a hug. "It's okay, she's not in pain anymore Sam,"

-


	17. Angel becomes an Angel

Iam at home on the range.

Chapter 17.

-

Author's note at the bottom.

-

Disclaimer: I Own nothing but the plot and my excess characters like Angel, Freedom, Amanda and the rest.

-

Chapter Seventeen - Angel Becomes an Angel.

_Last time on Iam at home on the range…_

"_Take off the shirt, you're vest top doesn't have much blood on." She nodded and started to pull off the over shirt. Suddenly, a voice she didn't want to hear rang through the barn._

"_Sam!" _

_The blood. Sam looked down at the shirt ripping it off and looking at Freddie, a panicked expression plaguing her face. Uh oh. _

-

**Now:**

-

"Sam! Are you in here!" Sam's eyes widened and ripped off the shirt chucking it a Freddie.

"Hide it!" She shrieked quietly. He shook his head.

"You hide it!"

"You!" The now crumpled shirt was thrown back and forth quickly between the bickering pair.

"You!"

"Sam? Where are you!" Freddie chucked it one last time at her and Sam quickly shoved it behind a feed bin as he aunt walked in the door. "Sam! There you are, I've been looking for you all morning!"

"Hey aunt Amanda," She smiled sheepishly, holding her spare hand over her bandaged elbow. "What's up?"

"The vet isn't due for a few hours, maybe you should go out on a ride. Carly's having breakfast so maybe you and Freddie could go out on a small hack?""I haven't got a horse to ride." Sam replied.

"You can borrow Charcoal." Sam nodded. "It might give you time to think some stuff through, clear your head."

"Okay," Sam nodded and grabbed Freddie's hand, dragging him out of the tack room and away from her aunt.

"Freddie,"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Can we take Freedom with us?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I lead him alongside me on Charcoal, maybe he could come out with us. I think he's getting bored."

"Fine, I'll go and get the horses tacked up, you run and get Freedom and don't get covered in blood this time."

"No promises." Sam smirks making Freddie roll his eyes.

"I mean it Sam, you don't need any more gashes."

"Okay, oh and watch out, Charcoal can be abit unpredictable. He's a bit of a handful sometimes."

"I got it." He smiled and turned towards the barn again, to tack up. Sam however, returned to Freedom's cottage. This time, instead of being cut up and bleeding, Sam managed to get through clear, with no scratches. She smiled to herself, happy that she's come out okay. Now she just had to get herself and Freedom back through it. Sam pushed open the door to see Freedom lying on her small chair. She smiled. He looked so cute.

"Freedom," She said softly and the pups ears pricked up, his eyes shooting open and his tail immediately began to wag excitedly. "Hey boy," He jumped from the chair and to Sam's feet. She stroked his head softly, before lifting him up to her chest. She giggled as the tiny dog licked her cheek with his pink tongue, his wet pink nose rubbing against her pale cheek. She placed his back on the floor and the pup sat perfectly still staring up at her, his brown eyes soft and comforting. "Come on, time to go," Sam stared round searching for something, anything that she could use to lead her dog with. Her eyes then landed on a spare lead rope. She smiled, perfect. She clipped it onto the metal hook that was attached to his collar. She had put one of Honey's old puppy collars that she had found lying around in the house onto him. She picked him up again and headed out of the door, the small bundle resting in her arms. Sam crawled through the bus carefully, pushing slowly past the thorns making sure not to scratch her or Freedom. Reaching the end, she breathed out, standing up and putting Freedom down on the floor. She rushed round the corner to see Freddie already stood there, a large black stallion in one of his hands and a large bay in the other. They were both tacked up. Freddie already had on his hat and protector and was staring over at Sam who was walking Freedom closer.

"No cuts?"

"Not one," She grinned triumphantly.

"Good," He nodded handing her a hat. She gave the lead rope that was holding Freedom and she handed it too Freddie who was still holding the two large horses. Sam pulled her helmet on and strapped a body protector to her firmly. Then she took Charcoal from Freddie's grasp and stuck her booted foot in the stirrup iron, holding onto the pommel of the saddle that lay over Charcoal's jet black whither. She bounced on her right foot a few times before swinging herself lightly into the saddle seat. She gathered her reins and then looked at Freddie who was still on the floor.

"Here, hand him over." Sam smiled at him, referring to the pup who was running around at Freddie's feet. He nodded, handing her the thick lead rope that was holding him. Freddie then grasped the stirrup leather of Minstrel's saddle and he placed his foot into the stirrup iron. After a back glance at Sam who was fiddling with her reins, He smiled and jumped up onto Minstrel's back. He fixed his reins before spotting Sam walking Charcoal forward, Freedom trotting along at the large stallions legs. He grinned.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded, positioning Charcoal beside Minstrel.

"Yeah,"

"Then lets go." He kicked Minstrel's sides slightly making the gelding walk forward, noticing Sam do the same, he looked down to see Freedom jogging happily in front of the two horse, making Sam have to stretch the lead rope right out. He grinned at the sight. The puppy had his head held high as he looked ahead, out into the distance. After a few minutes of walking, the pair came to the turning, having to chose between going onto the planes and heading towards the cove or going down towards Haven field, down by Redcoat's gully.

"Where do you want to' go?" Freddie heard Sam ask him.

"I don't know' We have a few hours, maybe instead of going up to the cove, we should go down to Redcoat Gully."

"Sure, we can ride into town and grab a drink."

"Awesome," He nodded and the two took of trotting, making sure not to go too fast for Freedom. When the two came to the three separate trails, Sam looked over at Freddie.

"If we go down the west trail we can cut time to get to town then we can double back and come out of the northern trail to get home."

"You're the expert." Freddie smiled. Sam looked down to see Freedom staring up at her, his eyes full of excitement and enjoyment.

"We should probably get Freedom some water too and the horses."

"Yeah, they've been walking for a while, and they do have to get way down through the valley too."

"Come on then, I'm thirsty too. The sooner we move, the sooner momma can drink." Sam giggled giving Charcoal a small kick sending the stallion forward slowly along with Freedom who decided to take off running full force in front of the stallions legs, causing the lead rope in Sam's hands to jerk forward. She only managed to keep hold of it, just. Freddie caught up with her as the two trotted to the west, heading for the small town of Havens field. Where it all started for Sam. After a fifteen minute trek, the pair reached a bank, a large and steep bank that wasn't there a few years back.

"What happened?" Sam wondered out loud.

"Looks like a landslide." Freddie muttered.

"I get that, I meant how? The land around here is real stable."

"Not sure, but this is the only way right?"

"Right." Sam said not getting what he was getting at.

"Well, we need to go down. Were going to have to get off and walk the horses."

"Yeah ino, they could break a leg." Sam shrugged. She couldn't hand one of the other horses having to be put down as well as Angel.

"Come on then," Freddie swung his leg over and dismounted and landed on the floor, Minstrel's reins in his hands. In an instant, Freedom jumped up at him, jumping so high the pup was reaching his hips. He chuckled at him, watching Sam dismount. Sam grasped Charcoal's jet black rein's, the same colour as the stallion himself and then grabbed hold of Freedom, picking him up and cradling him. She couldn't risk him falling when she had to watch herself and Charcoal.

"Ready?" She asked rather scared. He nodded.

"As I'll ever be," Sam sucked in a breath before taking the first gingerly step down the bank. Charcoal followed slowly, one hoof in front of the other. Freddie and Minstrel were right behind her, luckily they were both going slow and steady. Freedom was lying still in her arms, almost knowing not to move. Sam continued to walk slowly, her foot slipping at one point. Her eyes widened as she just managed to stay standing.

"You okay Sam?" Freddie called down, she nodded.

"I'm - fine," She muttered, concentrating.

"Sure?"

"Freddie?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Just shut up and keep moving!"

"On it," Sam giggled at this, stopping and looking back at Freddie who gave her his signature lopsided dorky grin.

"Stop!" Freddie looked confused at this.

"Huh?"

"When you look at me like that, you don't know how hard it is for me NOT to kiss you." This made him grin again. "Freddie! Stop!" She laughed.

"Sorry" He sing-songed.

"Come on you big idiot." Sam began walking again slowly. Sliding her way down further and further with Charcoal by the reins. After a few more minutes, Sam had finally reached the bottom, Freddie only seconds behind. Sam let out the breath she was holding and placed Freedom back on the floor and with that, she mounted back up, Charcoal shifting round a little.

-

**Ten minutes later**

-

Sam pulled to a stop outside Dan's corner shop **[A/N; ino, so original. But its late! Lol] **She dismounted and walked towards Freddie who was dismounting from Minstrel. She walked Charcoal and Freedom to him and handed him the lead rope and reins.

"Would you mind staying here, I'll grab some water for us and some for the horses and Freedom?"

"No problem," Freddie replied taking hold of Charcoal and Freedom as well as keeping hold of Minstrel. "Good boys," Freddie smiled at the three animals.

-

**Meanwhile, in the shop…**

-

"Sam!" Mr Dennis King smiled from behind the shop counter. Dennis King was a man in his mid fifties who owned the two neighbourhood shops. His family was pretty close to Sam's, Dennis himself was extremely close to her uncle. "What are you doing home!? When did you get home?" He asked her, smiling his signature smile. He was a very 'for the community' type of guy.

"I got home a few days ago and I'm only in town for the next week and a half."

"Everyone here sure misses you Sam," Dennis sighed.

"I love Seattle though Den, it's home now."

"So what's up with you lately, how's that horse of yours?"

"Angel? She's injured, she's getting put down to day." Sam hid her tears, she did not need to break down in the middle of town.

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry, I know how much Angel meant to you." He says, his eyes apologetic.

"It's fine, I'm actually down here riding Charcoal." Sam shrugged. She knew it really was a big deal but she wasn't letting on.

"Oh the black stallion! Your aunt was riding him in last months town parade." He smiled making Sam grin. She remember when she and Angel were in the parade when she was younger.

"Yeah him,"

"Well, how about I give you a few bowls and you can give the horses some water?"

"Them?" How did he know Sam was a them.

"Yeah, I see two horses out there." Then he smirked. For a mid fifties man, he was pretty cool. "So, who's the guy Sam," He pressed, raising his eyebrows in suggestive manor making her giggle.

"He's one of my best friends." Sam shrugged. He raised his eyebrow once more.

"Oh please Sam, your young and beautiful, you take after your aunt for your looks, there is no way that guy isn't anything to you,"

"Okay, so he's my boyfriend." She shrugged again. He smiled.

"Aww, my little Sammy has grown up."

"Den!" She whined. He chuckled.

"Right, I'll go get that water will I," I smirked before walking in the back, coming out moments later with three bowls of water and two bottles, one for me and one for Freddie. I grabbed the bottles, tucking them under my arms and balanced the three bowls in her arms. "Now come here, I probably won't see you for a while from now." He walked over and gave Sam a quick hug before she thanked him and walked out of the shop.

"Here you go guys," Sam stuck two of the bowls down at each of the horses feet and one down by Freedom when she reached Freddie and the animals again. She handed him one of the bottles and then she took a drink of her own. The animals seemed oblivious to anything, they were all too busy drinking.

"Seems like a nice town," Freddie smiled to his blonde demon of a girlfriend.

"It is, when you get used to it."

"Awesome, you think you'll ever move back here?" He asked.

"Probably not, I mean, I love it here but I love Seattle too. That's my home now, with you and Carls and Spencer. " Freddie smiled at her. She then looked down realising that the horses had finished. She waited a few minutes till Freedom finished before running back into the store to give Den his bowls back. After he thanked her, Sam ran back out asking Freddie the time.

"Uhmm, it's 10 o clock."

"Is that it!"

"Well we did go riding at like half eight Sam. We got up at six" He chuckled. Sam had never realised how early she did get up this morning.

"We should be getting back, by the time we get home, the vet should be back." Sam said the last part in a whisper. She didn't want it to happen.

"Hey, hey it's okay." Freddie smiled softly at her. " Angel wouldn't want you to be unhappy." He touched her cheek softly and pressed his lips against hers. She smiled, instantly feeling better.

"I guess you're right. I might carry Freedom home so we can go a little faster." Freddie nodded as he watched her making her jacket into a sling around her neck, just like she did the first time herself and Freedom had met. When it was tied, She stuffed her now empty bottle of water into a near by bin before mounting up unto Charcoal, who for once was being good. The lead rope was attached tightly to saddle, making it unable to fall. She looked to her left to see Freddie already mounted on Minstrel.

"Ready to go home Sam?"

"Sure, come on," With that she pushed Charcoal on and towards the south, backwards along the north trail. After a stead canter all the way along the north trail, Freddie and Sam finally emerged onto the open plains. Now all they had to do was get across the plains and they were home. After a short trot, the house was in sight and the pair took off into a canter, making Freedom bounce up and down in her makeshift sling. A few minutes later, they were home and as usual the pair needed to sneak around to somehow get Freedom back to his tiny cottage without Sam's aunt finding out. The question was though, were exactly was Amanda. She could be anywhere on the farm and they could run into her at any point with Freedom still in her hands. And that, would be a major problem.

-

Ten minutes later, Sam and Freddie had managed to sneak Freedom through the farm and back into his cottage without Amanda finding them. After a few extra minutes, the pair managed to get back through the bush and into the barn. Sam walked slowly over to Angel's stall, to see the grey mare in there, lying down on the soft, warm shavings. Her breathing was deep and heavy as her nostrils were a shocking red. She was frightened, Sam could tell. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she watched her shift her back right leg around in the stall, thrashing it about slightly. She turned to Freddie who was standing behind her, his arms around her waist staring into the stall.

"Is it time?" She asked him, her voice quiet.

"Yes Sam, it's time." He muttered back, staring at his watch on his wrist. Sam sighed, dropping her head. She slid open the bolt and retracted herself from Freddie's arms, walking in the door.

"Angel," She whispered softly making her lift her head from the floor and nicker softly, causing Sam's eyes to well up with tears. She really didn't want this time to come. She wanted Angel to be with her forever. "I'm sorry," She sniffed.

"I'm going to go and see if anyone's here, I'll give you a moment alone with her."

"Thanks." She watched as Freddie walked away, the sound of his footsteps dragging on the concrete floor of the barn. Sam bent down to Angel's level, sitting down on the fluffy bedding. Angel placed her head on her lap. Sam stroked her soft fur along her cheekbone softly, trying to make there last few minutes together okay. To make Angel's last minutes peaceful.

"I wish I could take your pain away," Sam sobbed kissing her softly on the forehead. " But I'm sorry baby, I can't. I don't want to loose you." Sam sat with Angel for around five minutes, silent, just sitting with her. The sound of footsteps returning was when Sam knew, it was all over. She let a tear slip down her cheek as the talking off the vet and her Aunt began to get louder.

"Sam," Sam looked up to see the three people standing at the open stable door. "It's time,"

"Come on Sam, you need to move," She heard Justin say. She glared at him.

"I'm not moving Justin!" She snapped.

"Sam, he didn't mean that," Amanda insisted.

"No Sam, I just meant that it might be more suitable for you to stand outside, you see, I have to inject the injection into the vein in the neck." Sam pulled a disgusted face.

"Why?"

"It's the easiest vein to reach. She wont feel anything Sam, I promise you. She'll just look like she's sleeping."

"Tough nubs Justin, I'm staying,"

"Just let her stay Justin." Amanda said to him. He sighed but nodded anyway.

"Where's Carly?" Sam asked Amanda.

"She's coming down now sweetie. Can you hold on a moment Justin, till' Carly gets here."

"I've told you I don't have time Amanda, I need to be leaving soon." Justin said. What know body expected was Sam to have her piece.

"You jerk!"

"What?" Justin turned to her and looked baffled. Freddie's eyes widened and Amanda's face dropped.

"I called you a jerk! You are one! I'm about to lose my pride and joy and all you can say is I need this over with! You don't have time! How dare you!" "Sam-" She heard Amanda say.

"No Amanda, let her have her say." Justin smiled softly at her, walking into the stable with her. "I'm sorry Sam, I shouldn't have been so insensitive-"

"No! You shouldn't have!" Sam snapped.

"I'm sorry again,"

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Carly asked quietly.

"Nothing, you missed nothing Carly. Now, can we begin." Justin told her closing the stable door. Sam was still sat on the floor, Angel's head still resting softly in her lap. Freddie's eyes were soft, Carly was staring down at the pair and Amanda was watching with tearful eyes. "Sam, could you lift her head for me, I need to get a clear shot at the neck vein." Sam nodded, raising Angel's grey head up slightly, revealing her neck. A tear shot down her cheek, as she winced when Justin brought the needle from his kit.

"I can't watch," Carly shrieked, burying her head into Freddie's chest. As Freddie comforted her, Sam felt a serious stab shoot through her heart. The tears were welling up in her eyes as Justin inserted the needle, in a few moments. Angel would become an angel. Sam began to sob violently, hugging her mare around the neck. Her breathing began to slow and her eyes glazed over slightly.

"I'm so sorry!" Sam cried. She looked up at Carly and Freddie who were still wrapped up in a hug, Carly now sobbing and Freddie holding her. Sam frowned. They looked happy, they looked good together.

"Sshh Carls, Sshh it's okay." Sam felt pang of jealously shoot through her entire body. What did Carly have to feel bad for! Angel was her horse! She growled lightly before turning her attention back to Angel who still breathing slow.

"I'll give you a moment with her and then come back, I gather you would like a ceremony as your very close to her."

"Yes," Amanda piped up. " We have permission to have Angel buried on the land, where her favourite tree used to be before the council tore it down." Justin nodded.

"I can bury her for no costs as part of the vet bill, I shall do it this afternoon, I will have to convince another vet to take the job from 2pm though, but once again. I'm sorry I acted insensitive, I forgot you were very attached to Angel."

"Thank you, it would mean a lot to Sam, wouldn't it Sammy?"

"Yeah," She muttered, drying her eyes. She noticed Carly was still crying in Freddie's arms.

"We also want to plant a tree in Angel's honor, by the back of the cherry blossom trees."

"Thank you Aunt Amanda, for everything,"

"It's fine my dear, I no that angel had a good life with you."

"Anyway, I think I better give you a moment with angel, would you care to join me at the truck for a chat Amanda?"

"Not at all, Carly dear come on, I think it's best we leave Sam and Freddie." Carly nodded retracting herself slowly from Freddie. Sam let out a much needed breath. Thank god she's finally let go. The three walked off leaving Freddie to walk into the stall. Sam refused to speak to him as he sat down beside her, instead she simply stroked down her still glossy grey neck. Angel was still breathing, much to Sam's relief, but only just. It would only last a few more minutes.

"I love you." Sam muttered.

"Love you too Sam,"

" I wasn't talking to you," She spat at Freddie, angry with him. Freddie genially looked shocked.

"What?"

"I was talking to Angel."

"Oh." He said almost too quietly for Sam to hear, but she did. She caught exactly what he said. She could also she his upset and broken expression on his face.

"My Angel, my beautiful Angel." Sam said looking at the grey next to her.

"Goodbye my princess," Sam cried, tears streaming down her face as she sat still stroking Angel's cheek as her horse took her final breath. "I love you." Freddie put his arm around her and let her lean against him.

"Come here Sam," He pulled her towards him in a hug. "It's okay, she's not in pain anymore Sam," Sam pushed him off her, the tears still streaming down her pale cheeks.

"She's gone," She muttered, looking at the mare's now still chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, his voice soft as his brown eyes locked with her blue ones.

"I'll cope." She muttered. Freddie cocked his head at this. Why was she acting like this.

"What's wrong with you Sam?"

"Nothing, you know. I just think it'd be best if I left."

"What? Sam!-"

"No Freddie," Sam muttered, looking down at Angel. She gave her a final kiss to her lifeless body before resting her head onto the shavings bed and stood up. "I'm gunna' go now, DO NOT follow me, I just can't be here when Justin takes her. I'll be at her burial tomorrow but until then, don't come near me!" She snaps then storms past him.

"Sam wait!" He calls, but its already to late, she's gone.

-

**A long but wierd chapter i thought i didnt think it was too good :/**

**Its not written as best as i could .**

**this was a touchy subject for me as this is what happend with one of my old horses. **

**i cried while writing this :/**

**But anyway, on a higher note, REVIEW!! :)**

**im also sorry if i dont reply to all reviews. i am bust and i sometimes forget to do a few. so yeah, sorry.**

**-**


	18. Tree Planting and the Mystery Trail

**I Am at home on the range.**

**Chapter 18.**

-

**Last time:**

"_No Freddie," Sam muttered, looking down at Angel. She gave her a final kiss to her lifeless body before resting her head onto the shavings bed and stood up. "I'm gunna' go now, DO NOT follow me, I just can't be here when Justin takes her. I'll be at her burial tomorrow but until then, don't come near me!" She snaps then storms past him._

"_Sam wait!" He calls, but its already to late, she's gone. "_

_-_

Chapter Eighteen - Tree Planting and the Mystery Trail.

-

"Angel was a wonderful horse, she always put brought light upon the farm, no matter what the situation." Amanda's voice spoke on as she stared down at the tree that Sam had just planted in the ground. "And I know, that if she was here now, she's probably eat all of the leaves from this little tree." Giggles were sent round the whole group, except Sam. Freddie was staring over at her, his eyes full of confusion. She hadn't spoke to him since yesterday when she stormed off, she didn't come to dinner last night and this is the first time he had seen her. Sam, Freddie, Amanda, Carly, Aaron, Justin and Dennis were all gathered underneath the cherry blossom tree's behind the back of the large cottage type country manor. Sam and Freddie's eyes grazed over each other for a second, locking on until Sam looked back to the floor, to the tree. "So, in respect and in honour to Angel, we have planted this tree here, as this was her favourite place beside her paddock." Then Amanda looked at Sam. " Sam, would you like to say any thing?"Sam's eyes shot up from the floor and scanned around everyone who was now staring at her. She wiped her face that had obvious tears running down and sighed as she breathed out.

"I-I can't" With that, she ran. Through the cherry trees and out of the field.

"Sam!" She heard Freddie's voice ringing in her ears. She rushed quickly into the barn and stared at Angel's empty stall. Sam walked slowly and unsurely over to the closed door. Her shaking hand reached up and grabbed the golden door plate that was slid into the name holder. She picked it up and held it to so she could see it clearly through her blurry eyes. It had Angel in large white letters, the background a light and shiny shade of gold. Sam wiped her eyes and sniffed up. She turned her back and slammed it into the closed stable door, sliding down it and hitting the hard concreted floor with a bump. She rested her head against the door and sobbed, the tears running down her cheeks and off of her face. Her breathing began to get heavier as her sobbing turned more violent, making her bang the back of her head off the brown thick wood behind her. Sam's hands were in fists, held tight in a ball. Her nails were piercing the skin from holding so tightly. Her tightly closed eyes shot open at the snort of a horse. She looked up at Charcoal's stall to see the large black stallion staring down at her. She smiled. Pulling herself up from the floor, she ran to the tack room and grabbed Charcoal's large black leather saddle and slung his bridle loosely over her shoulder. Grabbing a numnah in her hand, Sam moved quickly back to Charcoal's stall were the impatient horse was beginning to get restless. Constantly moving around in his stable and it was beginning to make Sam dizzy.

"No groom today, sorry boy." The horse nickered, snuffling his muzzle into Sam's flat and open hand. She giggled, Angel used to do that. Sam placed the numnah onto the black horses back and positioned the saddle on top, Then, I slipped around the other side and tightened the girth up, making sure the saddle couldn't slip. Charcoal had a habit of breathing out when people tightened his girth, making it harder to tighten. Sam smiled, satisfied before moving onto the bridle. She slipped the reins over his head and pushed the metal bit softly into his mouth, which he took with ease. He jerked his head forward, getting the feel of the cool metal rolling around in his mouth before settling letting Sam tie all the straps up. When she was sorted, Sam grabbed a hat and body protector and mounted up. She sighed looking at the people in the distance, staring down at a planted tree. She felt a tear prick her eye but brushed it off, giving Charcoal a sharp kick just behind the girth to push him quickly into a walk. I stare hard at the gate that's blocking me and the stallion beneath me from the wide open countryside and smirked. She backed Charcoal up before urging him on into a fast canter, tearing up some of the grass on the way across the lawn. She felt Charcoal's back legs spring from the floor as he took of over the white five bar fence. Sam keep her eyes forward as she and the stallion landed safely on the side. She grinned, pulling him up to a stop. Her eyes scanned the horizon, looking around for a route to take. Her eyes landed on a single path surrounded by tree's. She'd never been down it before, it was a life or death to chose whether do gone down or not. She sighed gathering her reins up before pushing Charcoal forward, giving him a sharp kick making him move. The stallion stepped forward but backwards just a quick, stalling.

"Easy boy, it's alright, there's nothing there that's scary. I promise." She cooed at the large black horse beneath her. The stallion snorted loudly before stepping forward into the wooded trail. She let out a much needed breath and carried on keeping Charcoal walking, her path being instantly darkened by the sudden lack of sunlight. She sighed and gave Charcoal a sudden kick, eager to get out of the wooded, dirt track. She felt Charcoal's pace change from a rather rapid walk to a sharp and eager trot making Sam relaxed slightly, seeing the clearing just ahead. She shook her shoulders, clearing her mind. She swore she heard a low canine like growl coming from the deep in the tree's beside her but she pushed it off. It was obviously just her imagination, right? Sam smiled as the clearing loomed on her and she pushed Charcoal on into a soft canter, his head held up high and his forefeet thrashing softly against the dirt, moving quite quick and nimble in an exact straight line and out of the trail. She smiled and slowed down, looking back at the dark track she's just came through. The trail had spooked her a little, she'd never been down somewhere like that before. Sighing, Sam settled, running her eyes over the large green field ahead of her, she noticed a small creek running through the land, most likely running to the coast. Sam sighed, the land was dead, full of absolutely nothing but the odd tree. She let off a bored huff and span Charcoal around on his hocks so she was facing the track she had came up. She really didn't fancy going back down there, besides there had to be another way back to the farm. She groaned but kicked Charcoal on anyway into a swift trot. "Come on big guy, there has to be a way home somehow." Sam kept him trotting for what felt like forever, only slowing down to cross over through the fast running, freezing cold water of the creek. Infact, after only twenty minutes trotting through the fields, Sam pulled Charcoal up, stopping the sixteen hand black stallion in his steps. The trotting pace had probably done wonders for his leg muscles. She let her reins droop a little, allowing the stallion to stretch his neck down to the floor. The blonde looked around and instantly grinned, she was back on the main plains, the open grass, except she was further north than she had ever been. She would make it home in twenty minutes at a hard gallop. Charcoal had all the stamina to do it, so there wasn't a problem. Sam smiled, and looked ahead and the spongy summer grass she would have to gallop across. She let out a breath before giving Charcoal's sides a sharp squeeze, sending him into a straight small trotting pace. She felt him feeling the ground beneath his hooves, stomping each foot in a happy manor as it hit the floor. She giggled before gathering her reins slightly and lifting herself from the saddle and lying low and steady over his neck. She smiled and in one quick transition, Charcoal's gate went from a trot to a harsh gallop in a matter of seconds, letting Sam lean freely over his neck. After a few minutes gallop, Sam breathed out and gave Charcoal a small pat on his neck, his legs were moving, thrashing against the soft floor beneath the pair. In one sudden and swift motion, for some reason, Charcoal spooked, swerving outwards unseating Sam sharply making her fall from the horses back and hit the ground with a thump. She had no choice but watch Charcoal gallop off, his tail high in his dock as he took off away from Sam into the distance, heading back to the farm. Sam groaned as she say him vanish.

"Charcoal! Wait!" She shouted. No luck. With no phone, she had no choice in how to get home except walk. She winced getting up from the ground. She never usually used to fall off, it was a shock that she had fallen off twice in the matter of a few days, she was lucky if she fell once every three month! She looked around hoping somebody would come past. Nobody, the grassland was empty. Sam groaned in annoyance and began walking. If she was extremely lucky, she's make it back before dinner, her aunt had announced a late lunch would be eaten at one instead of twelve. Sam glanced down at her small silver women's watch that was fastened to her slim wrist which read ten minutes past twelve. After walking for five minutes, the heat of the day was getting to Sam, her head began hurting, her mouth was dry and she was took over by constant dizzyness. She craved water. The midday sun was at its strongest through out summer, just Sam's luck. The teen sighed, she couldn't walk any further with out a drink, especially not in the heat. She would have to wait for someone to find her, or stay in the shade until the heat died down abit. Sam spotted a log underneath a large oak tree, the perfect shade. She walked over to it, sitting down as comfortably as she could and let sleep take over her, trying to relive her thumping headache, praying that someone would find her, and that Charcoal would get home safe.

-

**Meanwhile, back at the farm.**

-

"Have you seen Sam?"

"No? I though she was just in the barn," Carly responded to Freddie's question. He sighed, looking around for any sign of the blonde. Nothing. Then, he spotted her aunt walking from the side of the house. He smiled, rushing over to her.

"Amanda!" The elder women looked up, spotting the young teenage boy running full speed towards her.

"Freddie? What's wrong?"

"Have you seen-" Suddenly, a black stallion came tearing into the property, from an open gate, his reins dangling loosely by his legs and the stirrups from his saddle banging freely by his sides. Amanda gasped and Freddie turned to see the problem.

"Charcoal?" Amanda questioned confused. "Oh no." Realization dawned, Sam was the only other person except Amanda herself who would and could ride Charcoal.

"Sam was riding him, where is she?"

"Oh no," Were his only words. "She must have fallen, she could be hurt!"

"Get Carly and tack up America and Minstrel, I'll follow you guys through in the land rover,"

"Okay," With that, Freddie ran off leaving Amanda to sort out Charcoal, to make sure he wasn't hurt. Then they would have to find Sam.

-

Okay, i have some news. i have decided untill i get 75 reviews on this then i am not posting another chapter. i dont really have the time so yeah, i no its mean but its my life :/ sorry guys, but 75 reviews or no new chapter.

So, REVIEW And tell your friends to read and review too. :)

_PEACE_

BeautifulDreamer


	19. Sunstroke and a Heated Argument

I Am at home on the range.

Chapter 19.

-

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my own personal characters and animals.

-

Author's note at the bottom explaining everything....

-

Chapter Nineteen - Sunstroke and Heated Fights.

-

Sam shivered, opening her eyes. Where was she? She rolled over and her eyes instantly locked on a sleeping Freddie who was sat in a chair across from her. It was then she realised she was in her aunt's living room, lying on the large cream sofa. "What the?" Freddie's eyes instantly shot open and he grinned.

"Oh my god! Sam you're okay!"

"What happened?" She groaned, clearly oblivious.

"We found you passed out under a tree, you were totally out of it."

"How did you get me back?"

"Amanda's jeep, you've been lying here for hours. I still don't know how long you were lying under that tree for."

"I don't know, all I remember is being thrown and - Oh my god! Where's Charcoal!? Is he okay!? I have to make sure-" Sam jolted up but winced clutching her head in pain. "Ow!"

"Woah! Stay down Sam, you spent a lot of time in the sun, the doctor said you need to rest it for a while, sleep it off."

"And if I refuse,"

"Why are you being difficult. You were completely dehydrated, you wouldn't wake up!"

"So?"

"Sam, if we hadn't found you, anything could have happened!"

"I know," She muttered.

"Then why are you being this difficult?" He asked her. Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know."

"You are feeling okay though, right?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Freddie I'm fine,"

"Okay," He muttered lightly.

"You didn't answer my question."

"What?"

"Freddie, where is Charcoal? Is he okay?"

"Sam he's fine," Was all Freddie said.

"Good, I'll see you later." Sam went to get up from the couch, gasping lightly. She saw Freddie's horrified expression and turned looking at him weirdly. "What?"

"Didn't you here what I just said Sam? The doctor says you have to rest your head!"

"I heard you, I just chose to ignore you." She snapped making Freddie shield back slightly. He watched her eyes as they scanned the floor in search for her boots that had left her feet. Suddenly, he felt himself question why she was being so horrible to him, why she was being so… distant.

"Okay! What's up with you?" He shouted at her and she whipped around, her eyes dark, her glare fixated on him. He gulped. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" She screeched. " Just leave! Go back to Carly, she can have you!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked her, confused. " You know that I don't like Carly like that any more." She just stared at him, her eyes still dark, all signs of her happiness now gone. "I know you're grieving over loosing Angel but-" Something in Sam snapped and she growled, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes.

"You have no idea how much pain I'm going through so butt out!" Sam snapped, storming from her living room, her boots now back on her feet. The door was pulled open forcefully as Sam stomped out, upset.

"Sam!" He called.

"Just leave me alone Freddie, like I said, Carly can have you!"

"Sam wait!" She was already out the door. Carly smiled seeing her best friend walking towards her.

"Hey Sam how are- Sam? Sam what's wrong?" The blonde stormed past her too, silent. Carly wore a confused expression as she walked into the wide open living room door to see Freddie pacing, his hands up against his cheeks in a panicked expression.

"Freddie?" Freddie's eyes shot up to see Carly staring at him, funnily. "What the hell is going on? Sam has just stormed out here and your in here panicking, what happened?"

"I've probably just ruined my relationship." He groaned.

"What are you talking about Freddie?"

"She said something to me about letting you have me?" He stated confused.

"What! No offence Freddie, but I seriously don't want you." She let out a squeaky girly chuckle and Freddie rolled his eyes.

"How come people always say no offence right before they offend you." She simply shrugged.

"Anyway, what else did she say?"

"Nothing really, she was just real cagey and closed up. She was being so distant." He sighed.

"She's grieving Freddie,"

"I know, but I want to help her. She's my girlfriend, well she was, now I'm not so sure."

"She'll calm down, go find her and explain your feeling put out, I know Sam and she can't refuse you." This made Carly giggle as she said this. Freddie knew it was true though.

"Fine, I'll see you later Carls, and thank you,"

"It's cool!" Carly shouted as Freddie rushed out of the door.

-

**A few minutes previous. **

-

Sam stumbled slowly through the stables, her headache was even worse than it was earlier. She gasped, suddenly feeling very woozy. Sam's vision blurred out as she began to feel rather light-headed. She stretched out her arm, hoping to hold onto one of the stable doors to keep her steady but her hand only brushed past the name plate. She couldn't see at all now, she was too dizzy. She breathed in a deep breath, hoping it would pass. Although she felt hot, she decided it had to be nothing. As usual, nothing ever went Sam's way. She suddenly felt worse, Sam struggled to keep herself standing and with a thump, she hit the hard concrete flooring of the barn, knocking herself out cold. Her arms rested above her head as she lay on her side, unmoving.

-

Freddie ran through the farm and into the barn. What he saw in there, made him feel instantly sick. Sam was lay down on the floor, unmoving. She looked exactly like she did earlier, when they had found her underneath the tree. His eyes widened, as he rushed forward to her aid.

"Sam!" He dropped to the floor and shook her shoulder ever so slightly. He noticed she was still breathing lightly but he wasn't taking any chance. He lifted her into his arms in a wedding type hold. "It's okay Sam, I've got ya'."

"Freddie?" Sam croaked out, her voice barley audible.

"Oh! Thank god!"

"I'm so sorry," Her voice was rather hoarse, she still felt very dizzy too.

"You have nothing to be-"

"No Freddie, I do. I keep snapping at you and I shouldn't. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," He smiled down at her, She was grasping onto his white shirt as he carried her through the barn. "What happened to you Sam?"

"I don't know, I just blanked out when I fell. I remember walking through barn and then I just got real dizzy all of a sudden and fell."

"Come on, we need to get a doctor up here, a better one than last time. There's obviously something wrong."

"Okay,"

"You do know I love you Sam, not Carly."

"I love you too Freddie, I just got real jealous when-"

"You were jealous!"

"Yeah," She laughed lightly at his tone of voice. He grinned down at her.

"I am officially happy with myself now." She raised her eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I managed to make Sam Puckett jealous, not a lot of guys can say they've done that." He chuckled earning a very weak punch in the arm from Sam. "Even when you're sick, you still manage to assault me."

"It's a gift," She grinned. He laughed as his eyes scanned the outside perimeter of the large cottage. No one was about. He heard her gasp in pain and stiffen up in his arms. "Freddie, my head hurts," Her voice was even more quiet than before.

"I know Sam, were gunna' get you a doctor." The sight of Carly walking out of the cottage made Freddie's face light up, thank god someone was around. "Carly!" Carly looked towards Freddie and gasped on seeing Sam in Freddie's arms. "Get Amanda to call a doctor, a different doctor. Quickly!"

"On it!" With that, she disappeared back into the house, leaving Freddie to carry Sam the rest of the way alone.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah Sam,"

"I am gunna' be okay, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you're gunna' be fine."

"My head really hurts,"

"Ino, but the doctor is gunna' fix it, I swear to you, you're gunna' be fine." Sam groaned in pain and snuggled closer to his chest, grasping his shirt weakly in her hands.

-

**Ten minutes Later.**

-

"Well, it looks like a mild case of sunstroke." Dr. Robert Edgar smiled.

"Then why does she keep passing out?" Freddie asked him.

"Sunstroke tends to do that when exposed to extreme sunlight for a prolonged period."

"I must have been out there for a few hours at least." Sam sighed.

"That's it then, just keep yourself cool and out of direct sunlight for a day and it should wear off, keep your feet elevated and lie down a lot. Drink plenty of water and don't over exert yourself, but other than that, you should be fine by tomorrow. Try taking a pain killer for your headache though."

"Will do," Sam smiled lightly. She was lying on her side, her head on Freddie's lap. Carly was sat opposite in the chair and Amanda was standing, Jade in front of her with the doctor. "When can I next ride?"

"I'd say tomorrow, you can ride by then but I wouldn't recommend it, wait a few days in my opinion but alot of people say sunstroke only lasts a day if trreated rightly, I guess the arena is okay but no venturing off the property for a few days, okay?"

"Sure," Sam replied.

"Well I have to be off now but remember what I said. Plenty of water Miss Puckett."

"I will," With that the doctor walked out of the door leaving the household to talk.

"Maybe you should go upstairs to bed Sam," Amanda said to her niece.

"But I'm not-" She looked across at Freddie who had a stern look on his face. She sighed. " Fine."

"Come on, I'll carry you up." Freddie pulled her up in his arms and she laughed.

"I could get used to this." He chuckled.

"I'll see you guys later, I better make sure she actually stays in bed, I wouldn't put it past her too jump out of the window."

"Sure thing Freddie, just make sure she gets some rest."

"No problem Amanda," He smiles Friendly before walking up the stairs with his blonde unruly girlfriend in his arms. "Come on Sam," He heard her grumble slightly in his arms which made him chuckle. Freddie walked with her into her room and placed her carefully down in her bed, pulling the covers over on top of her. He smiled, watching her grasp the bed cover and snuggle down.

"Now, no sneak-" Freddie never did get to finish his sentence. He was interrupted by the light noise that was Sam's snoring. She was sound asleep. He smiled softly again before placing a tiny kiss on her forehead. " Sleep tight Sam." And with that, he headed for her bedroom door and back down the stairs."

-

**Hello. Now, i know you were all expecting no update until 75 reviews but i just couldn't wait. i have written three other chapters of this and i NEEDED to post this :)**  
**it was driving me crazy not being able to post. But now, I am expecting 75 revies before the next chapter wont be posted even though im on like 68 now, :)**  
**But thats the beauty of writing. **  
**So yeah, get reviewing, i dont work my fingers to the bone for no reviews everyone! I have other priorites but i do it because i hate to disapoint my readers.**

**REVIEWW ! :)**

**BeautifulDreamer**


	20. Feeling Better and Asking Questions

I am at Home on the Range.

Chapter 20.

-

I Don't own anything but the plot and my own characters.

-

Chapter Twenty - Feeling Better and Asking Questions.

-

Sam groaned as she sat up in bed, glancing at her bedside clock. 10:30. She'd slept in rather late. She stood up and looked down, she was still in her jeans from yesterday, she's slept in them. Sam stood up and glanced out of back window, Charcoal, Thunder and Apollo were grazing in their paddock behind the house. She smiled and placed her head in her hands. Suddenly, she spotted Freddie walking out of the barn, an empty stable bucket in his hands. She grinned pushing open her window.

"Freddie!" He looked up dropping the bucket and grinning back at her.

"Hey Sam, you feeling better?" He shouted up to her.

"I'm feeling awesome,"

"Meet you down stairs? Your aunt and Carly have just walking into the house."

"Sure, see you down there," With that, Sam slammed her window shut and took off running, pulling open her door and parading quickly down the stairs.

"Sam!" Carly smiled when she spotted her walking through the kitchen door.

"How are you feeling Sam dear?" Amanda grinned when she saw her niece.

"Okay, my head isn't hurting anymore, that's a good sign right?"

"Of corse," Suddenly, the front door swung open, revealing Freddie who wore a large grin.

"You sure your okay?" He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She giggled as he kissed her cheek softly and she let him rest his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, honest."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good."

"Well, the doctor said if I was feeling good I could go out on a ride so, see ya'" Freddie gave her a stern look.

"Do you really think that's a good idea Sam?"

"I'm fine!"

"Okay, but I'm coming with you. I don't want to take any chances." Sam sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever floats your boat, Benson."

"No, Freddie's right Sam, I'm coming too." Carly put in.

"Whatever, come on then." Sam grabbed Freddie's hand ready to pull him out of the room when her aunt's voice shocked them all into stopping.

"Know body's going anywhere!" Sam's head snapped up in confusion.

"What's wrong Aunt Amanda?"

"I need to speak to you." Sam gasped. It was one of the horses, something was wrong.

"Who's hurt!? What's going on!? Is it my fault-"

"Sam, Ssh, there's nothing wrong."

"Then why'd you-"

"I need to ask you a question." Freddie and Carly stayed silent through out there convocation. The relatives could be so fiery at points, they didn't dare speak in case they said the wrong thing.

"What?"

"Listen Sam, I know you probably won't like this idea since the last time you competed you were in hospital for three months but-"

"Your not gunna suggest-"

"Sam, I want you to ride in the Bridgmont States Championships."

"What!?" She shrieked, making Freddie jump.

"What's that?" He immediately asked.

"It's a show jumping, cross country and a racing circuit. A competition."

"Well? So, you'd totally win Sam, you're an amazing rider." Freddie smiled.

"Agreed." Carly put in.

"You don't know what happened." Sam sniffed. "I'm not competing and that's final! I'm sorry." She went to walk but Freddie grabbed her and stopped her in her tracks. He noticed her tearstained cheeks her flushed a crimson colour, something had to be wrong.

"You know you can tell me anything Sam, you want to come tell me in some other room? Carly won't mind, will you Carls?"

"Not at all, there's something's even a best friend can't know, Sam." Sam nodded slightly and Freddie took her hand as the pair walked into the dining room.

"Okay, what happened?"

" It was three years ago. I was about fourteen, it was in 2006." Sam muttered. Freddie held her hand in comfort. " I was riding Angel in the Bridgmont States Championships, I'd already ridden the race and the show jumping circuit the two days before and I was riding in the cross country. There's one event for each day in the three day. I'd been in top position for first place since the start and if I got through the cross country corse without a fence down, I'd would have won. It was just my look nothing went right. I got to the sixth fence, they call it Crowley's Edge, possibly the worst jump in history. Angel mistook the jump and she crashed through barrier and landed on top of me. I broke my arm and I was unconscious for almost a week. I was in hospital for three months and I couldn't ride when I came out for another three. Angel was put out of work for over a year and ever since, I swore I'd never compete again, especially not at Bridgmont" Freddie's eyes softened as he pulled her in for a hug. He kissed her forehead ever so slightly and locked his eyes with her own.

"It's okay Sam, what are the chances of you falling again?"

"I'm just scared."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Those are the words I never thought I'd here you say, well that and I love you Freddie," Sam rolled her eyes.

"Careful there Freddo, you seem to be offending me." She laughs. He raises his hands to her cheeks and keeps her in his hold. She smiled and raised herself up slightly, connecting her lips with his. Within a few minutes, Freddie pulled away.

"So come on then, what do you say? How about you go in there and listen to what ever scheme your aunt wants you to do, huh?" She sighs.

"Fine, but only because you convinced me." She placed a tiny kiss on his lips before walking out of the dining room and back to where Amanda and Carly were standing, chatting. "Okay," Sam muttered. "What exactly do you want me too do?" Amanda's head snapped up and spotted her niece standing in the doorway.

"Come here, I think we all need to sit and talk." She motioned the three teens to the couch and they all sat down, Freddie and Sam bunked on one chair, His arm around her. Carly was sat opposite them and Amanda was sat on the longest couch. " Sam, do you remember who Katy Baxter is?" Sam growled, gripping the seats with her nails. This didn't go unnoticed to Freddie who winced at the sound.

"I remember her alright, She's the evil cow who I had to swap horses with at the fair in 2005, she whipped Angel!" She shouted and Amanda looked startled, starting to wish she had never brought up the girl.

"Calm down," Freddie soothed her and she sighed, bringing her temper down.

"Sorry," She muttered quietly. " Carry on." Amanda nodded and continued.

"She's riding at Bridgmont and know body wants to ride in her category, she rides dirty, whipping the horses but she is one hell of a rider, that's where I need you."

"Okay?" Sam was still not starting to grasp the situation. She'd do it though, if it meant beating Katy Baxter. She hated her.

"Sam are you not getting this?"

"No, not at all." She says, making Freddie chuckle.

"As you know, the prize money for Bridgmont is a lot! We could expand the farm. Plus, everyone wants to see someone win apart from Katy, but know one but you will challenge her, know one but you has the riding ability or the guts to ride that final cross country course."

"Oh."

"So?"

"I don't know, doesn't Katy ride through Crowley's Edge." Amanda nodded and Sam sucked in a breath.

"I understand Sam, what happened to you wasn't something we can over look." She sighed, turning her body ready to stand up.

"I'll do it." Amanda turned and looked at Sam, wide eyed. Sam folded her arms over her chest feeling absolutely terrified.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I need to do it. If I don't ride through Crowley's Edge, I'll never be able to jump a cross country course again. This is for me, I have to do this." Suddenly, something in Sam's mind struck. She didn't have Angel any more. "One problem."

"What's that?"

"Where am I gunna' find a horse as good as Angel."

"Honey, I have a horse." Amanda said.

"I guess I could use Charcoal-" Sam was cut off by Amanda as she tried to explain.

"No, I don't mean him. Your not using my horses."

"I don't understand? Who's horse am I using?" Sam asked, clearly confused.

"Let me put it this way, You have the perfect horse for all three of the events in Bridgmont, he has the perfect stamina for the cross country and the race, the perfect jumping record for the show jumping, all you have to do is get a saddle on him." That was when Sam realised where her aunt was going with this. Was she nuts!

"Tell me your not serious."

-

;)

I think we all know who Amanda wants Sam to ride Dont we? :)  
As i said, when i got 75 reviews i woul post.

Now, every five reviews, ill post a new chapter considering i have the next like 4 chapters written lol.

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW OR NO UPDATE.**

I am starting to get rather picky with my updates because i feel like knowone is really reviewing.

WEll, im off my dinner, maybe you guys might get another chapter published if i get 5 reviews before i come back on here :)  
Its all up too youu guys.

So... until next time my lovelies ;)  
_PEACE_

BeautifulDreamer


	21. Missing Horses and a Screaming Girl

I am at Home on the Range.

Chapter 21.

-

Author's note at the bottom

-

I own nothing but the plot and my own characters.

-

Chapter Twenty One - Missing horses and a Screaming girl.

-

Sam groaned in annoyance. That little chestnut Houdini had escaped! He could be anywhere by now! Sam knew this was a bad idea, from the start. And if it wasn't as bad as he had escaped, she had to build his trust even more, to get a saddle on him, ride him and train him, then compete with him in the space of slightly more than a week. It was crazy. She turned to her aunt and looked at her, expectantly.

"What do we do?" She asked. " I can't work 'miracles' on a horse that isn't here.""Were just going to have to find him," Amanda said. " Tack up Charcoal, Minstrel and America and meet me out here in five minutes," The three teens ran into the barn, coming out five minutes later with three neatly tacked up horses. Sam went to stick her foot in Charcoal's stirrup iron, only to be stopped by Amanda. " Hold on one moment, Carly? I need you to ride America up north, by the lake and the light house, if he isn't up there, work your way down. If you see Apollo, ring Sam. Sam, I need you a Freddie to ride down the main track, across the meadow, search all the trails up in that area. Just double up on Minstrel and ride Apollo home bare back if you find him, take a bridle with you." Sam, Freddie and Carly nodded. " I'll ride down to the Havenfield border on Charcoal, see if any of the neighbours have spotted him."

"Okay," With that, they all parted separate ways, Carly mounted America and took a steady walk out of the premises. Amanda did the same. Sam and Freddie however, had to be different. Freddie mounted up, pulling Sam up behind him, letting her settle behind the seat of the saddle.

"Comfy?"

"Perfect," She smiled, nestling her face into the back of his pale blue shirt, it smelled just like him, so clean and fresh. "We going then or what?" Freddie gathered his reins up and before he knew what was happening, he felt Minstrel's pace quicken. Sam had kicked his sides to get him to move. He was now trotting, heading for the fence. She wasn't serious! He pulled Minstrel to a stop, much to Sam's dismay.

"Were not jumping him over the fence as long as I'm riding."

"Fine then, get off, I'll ride."

"Huh?"

"You can sit behind me."

"Please tell me this is some sort of joke,"

"No joke, get off." Freddie did as he was told and mounted up behind Sam who had now shifted forward into the saddle and gather her reins. He wrapped his arms tightly around her thin waist, hoping he wouldn't die. She smirked, giggling. "Chill out Freddie, no need to hold so tight."

"Sorry, just hoping you won't kill me."

"You want to feel what I feel though? When I jump?"

"Of corse, that would be amazing."

"Okay then, keep your legs still, don't kick and hold on to me." Freddie nodded and Sam gave Minstrel a small kick, getting him to walk in a circle so she'd get better aim on the fence. This particular fence was not small, it was more than one metre high. Freddie smiled, this would be awesome. Sam suddenly kicked him on, making Minstrel's gate change almost instantly from a walk to canter. "Hold on Freddo, when I lean forward, do it too. It will relive some pressure off of Minstrel's back."

"Okay." He nodded and noticed the fence was looming. He gasped sharply.

"Ready? One, Two, Three…. Lean!" The pair leaned as Minstrel took off over the jump, bringing his part chestnut, part white legs over the top bar of the fence, landing safely on the other side. Freddie was still gripping onto Sam like his life depended on it. Sam giggled again, pulling Minstrel to a stop and giving him a pat, before turning her attention back to her boyfriend. "You do know you can leave go now Freddie?" He opened his tightly shut eyes and grinned.

"That was amazing, such a thrill."

"Tell me about it," Sam laughed back. "Why do you think I do it."

"I guess so."

"Now, we have a horse to find." Sam suddenly removed Freddie's arms from her waist and jumped off of Minstrel. She looked up to see Freddie giving her a confused look.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting off, this is your ride, I'll ride at the back. I just wanted you to know how jumping felt." Freddie grinned at her, moving himself forward. Sam stuck her foot in the stirrup iron and swung herself up so she landed ever so gently by the back of the saddle, sitting on nothing but the skewbald's bare back. Freddie put his feet back into the stirrups and gave Minstrel a soft kick walking him on.

"You okay to trot? It could be a bit bumpy for you."

"Freddie, I ride bareback, I'm fine." Suddenly Freddie spotted the a trail to the left.

"Hey? We've never gone up that trail before, what's up there." Freddie pointed to the trail and Sam looked over and instantly gulped. It was the freaky trail she had went down yesterday.

"Uhmm, a bit of grassland, I went down there yesterday."

"Maybe Apollo's down there." Sam groaned lightly, She knew when Freddie set his mind on something, there was no changing it. She sighed.

"Come on them, what are we waiting for." She looked down seeing Freddie's legs tap Minstrel's side gently getting him to walk. Sam couldn't help but notice that when the neared the trail, Minstrel shielded away from it, just like Charcoal had yesterday. She shook her head, not understanding it. She clicked her tongue and watched as the skewbald's ears swivelled, listening to her. "It's okay boy, There's nothing scary." Freddie smiled, looking over his shoulder at her. He gave Minstrel a soft kick and this time, the large horse responded easier, obliging to Freddie's orders. The skewbald warily stepped onto the dark track and began to walk steadily through the trees. Sam looked up noticing Freddie was still looking over his shoulder at her. "What?"

"Your so good with horses, I'm just amazed, I really never expected this vacation to be so life changing." She giggled adjusting her wrapped arms that were still around his firm waist. She rested her cheek against the flannel feel of his shirt, and felt like she could just fall asleep. "You okay back there?" Sam smiled as the darkness of the trail took over them, making Sam shake. She didn't like this trail one bit. She just felt safer with Freddie.

"I'm perfectly fine." She grinned, squeezing him. He chuckled.

"Good." He put a hand over Sam's, still steering Minstrel with one hand, which the horse seemed perfectly fine about. Sam smiled to herself, she loved how she could be herself completely around Freddie.

"Love you," She said barley above a whisper making him grin lightly.

"I love you too Sam,"

"Now, do you think we could move maybe a little faster?" She asks him nervously, her eyes casting around in all directions, searching through the thick mass of trees, hoping she wouldn't see anything she didn't want too. This made him chuckle.

"Why? You scared?"

"No!" She fought back. What a solid lie.

"_riiight…" _He smirked sarcastically.

"I swear down Fredward, you might be my boyfriend now but that won't stop me plummeting you to death."

"You wouldn't, you love me too much." His smirk never left his face. Sam rolls her eyes, she can't see his face anymore but she recons his smirks changed to his infamous grin.

"Yeah, your right. I do love you to much." Sam squeezes her arms tighter and rests her head on his shoulder, looking straight on. The entrance to the meadow is just up ahead. She breaths out, suddenly glad. "Just come on, stop teasing and get moving. This trail is freaking me out." He smirks and she instantly closes her eyes tight. Her big mouth!

"So you are scared?"

"Uhh! Fair enough! It's creepy okay?"

"It's cool Sam, I just wanted you to admit it." She socks him in the shoulder and he gasps in pain.

"I did warn you." She smirks and he rolls his eyes.

"Sorry dear." He says sarcastically earning a playful glare from Sam.

"Would you just get Minstrel moving!" She snaps at him and he chuckles.

"Keep your hair on." With that, he kicks the gelding on into a rather fast trot and out of the dark trail. She breaths out a sign of relief as she realises she's in the sun. She looks up, realising it's not as bad as yesterdays sun. She feels immediately thankful and glad. Her eyes scan around the meadow, the fluffy green grass at its 'ripest'. Still no sign of Apollo though. Sam sighed.

"Where the hell has that horse got too?"

"No idea," Freddie shrugged, looking around. "Maybe we should go up further, after all, your aunt's covering down by the farm and by the border of Havenfield, Carls is up by the lighthouse and then heading down, you never know, Carly could go all cowboy on us and round Apollo up straight to us." This made Sam chuckle.

"Sure thing. Come on." Sam grinned as Freddie pushed Minstrel into a rather bouncy trot.

-

Fifteen minutes later.

-

Freddie and Sam had successfully circled the full of the meadow and down by the creek. Still no Apollo.

"Maybe we should head up further? See if we can see Carly?" Freddie suggested. " She might have found him by now."

"Sure come on." Minstrel stomped his foot in boredom, clearly wanting a run, making Sam giggle. "Chill out Boy, were going." She then decided to talk to Freddie. "Maybe we should go for a canter up, it might relive some of Minstrel's tension.""

Sure, hold on." She held onto his waist tighter as Freddie gave Minstrel a small kick, into a trot. He waited until his seating was right and Sam was comfortable before giving one more aid, making Minstrel shoot forward into a steady canter. Sam sighed, letting the cool midday breeze hit her cheeks. She held onto Freddie tighter, which made him chuckle. "You do know that I'm going to lose circulation if you keep on holding me this tightly?" He grinned. She laughed lightly.

"Sorry, you just make me want to cuddle you," Suddenly, a girlish scream was heard up ahead, making Sam gasp sharply. Freddie pulled Minstrel to a sharp stop and turned to look back at Sam who was deep in thought.

"What was that?" He asked her.

"I don't know, but it sounded like…"

"Carly." They said together, looking at each other in panic.

-

Go on, guess whats up with Carly?  
I know, since the chapters are already written xD  
But yeah, guess!

REVIEW!  
Yes, that means you!

Chapter 22 will be posted as soon as i get some reviews. At the moment i'm writing Chapter 24 for you guys ;)  
The action is heating up..

And that's all your getting to know about the next chapters.

So yeah... REVIEW ;)

_PEACE_  
BeautifulDreamer.x


	22. Crying for a Wolf'

Iam at home on the range.

Chapter 22.

-

Disclaimer: I Own nothing but the plot and my Other Character's.

-

Chapter Twenty Two - Crying for a wolf.

-

"Move!"

"Sam? What are you doing?" Freddie asked her shocked. She made a grab for the reins in his hands and he looked at his blonde headed girlfriend as if she was loopy.

"Freddie, I'm almost 99.9% that was my best friend screaming, so you either let me steer this horse right now or I'll kill you."

"Your going to steer Minstrel from behind me!?" He shrieked and Sam nodded, in all seriousness.

"Yes! Now give me the reins!"

"You have completely lost the plot Sam," He chuckled slightly as she grabbed the reins. " Can we not at least get off and swap?" Freddie tried to reason with her.

"Freddie! That was Carls! I'm sure of it, we don't have time…" She saw the stern and partly terrified look on his face. " Fine, get off." Sam dismounted and watched as Freddie did the same, She stuck her foot in the stirrup, landing softly in the saddle and grabbed Freddie's hand. Freddie sighs and quickly does the same as Sam, wrapping his arms firmly around Sam's slender waist. " Are you comfortable?" She says sarcastically.

"Weren't you the one who was moaning about having to move quickly?" Freddie said back to her. She glared at him.

"Will you please stop it!"

"Sam, this is no time for us to be arguing!"

"Sorry." She mutters. "Let's just go," She kicked Minstrel on and pushed him straight into a rushed canter. She felt Freddie's arms tighten slightly and she smiled, comfortable. It felt right, perfect. Like nothing could ruin them, except maybe their arguments.

"Don't be sorry, it's fine." Freddie says, resting his head on her shoulder, his arm wrapped securely around her. "I know you don't mean to snap, it's just your way of getting through to me." He chuckles. "I think it's cute" She raised her eyebrow, smirking to herself. " When you fight with me, your nose crumples up and your eyes sort of change colour. They go a really bright blue. You look adorable." He sighs dreamily making Sam laugh.

"You are such a sap."

"I am not!"

"Joke." Then, she smirked. " Hold on Mr. Sappy, I'm gunna' gallop."

"Gallop!" Freddie shrieked, wide eyed.

"Don't be such a prance, We need to find Carly!" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," For the rest of the five minutes on horseback, the pair stayed silent. That is, until another shriek was heard. "Okay! That was defiantly Carly!" Sam set of again, pushing Minstrel on, faster and faster across the meadow until they reached a dead end. Sam gasped. "Carly!"

"Sam! No!"

"What?" Sam jumped off, looking around for America, she was gone. The only thing that was left was Carly and the saddle.

" Sam, stay still!" The brunette screamed.

"Carls what the hell are you going on about, what are you doing on the floor?"

"America spooked at something and threw me, Her saddle slipped and the girth came loose, the saddle fell with me and she galloped off and left me here," Was all she said shaking.

"America spooked? Are you sure? Ava had America since she was 6 months old and she's never thrown anyone. Oh, and why were you screaming?" Carly let a tear slip from her eyes and pointed to the bush a few metres from the pair. Freddie gasped realising what was spooking Carly.

"Sam! Behind you!" He shouted from horseback. Suddenly, Minstrel's Ears swivelled, the skewbald gelding sniffed the air. His eyes went wide as he began breathing unevenly, stomping his foot against the grassy ground. Something was wrong. He shot forward, almost unseating Freddie, who just managed to hang on. He looked at Sam and Carly panicked. Sam turned, shocked by Freddie's sudden outburst. Her eyes locked on a pair of yellowy green narrow ones, boaring back into her. She shook, feeling an uneasy feeling shoot through her. The dark, mysterious eyes suddenly got closer as the monstrous demon that had Carly terrified emerged. A low but loud grumble echoed through the meadow, a growl. Sam's breath hitched in her throat. The large mammal stalked forward, it's body low to the ground in a stalking, striking position. It's razor sharp white teeth were bared, as it's nose crinkled up in annoyance, walking slowly across the dirt. It's paws padded almost silently, it's eyes locked on Carly and Sam. Freddie was forced to watch the creature stalk up to his girlfriend and his best friend, while he failed to control Minstrel who was freaking out, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. "Sam, you both need to move."

"I can't my ankle hurts." Carly shouted up at him, failing to move from the floor.

"Carls, I know but if we don't, that thing is going to eat us!" Sam shrieked, trying not to be too loud.

"I have no horse!"

"Ah," Sam had officially run out of ideas. There was nothing she could do. There was nothing Freddie could do. There was certainly nothing Carly could do. America was gone, Her aunt was know where in sight, Apollo was still missing and they were being hunted at. Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath, praying for a miracle, because that's exactly what they needed. A miracle. That was the only thing that could save them right now. Sam was right, the day when she had first ventured down the dark pathway trail with Charcoal, alone, she hadn't been hearing things. She really had heard a low canine grumble. She wasn't going completely bonkers. The thing that was coming uncomfortably close to the two teenage girls, the thing that was growling at them, was a wolf.

-

This chapter isalittle shorter.

oo, now you all know that the thing Carly freaked at was a wolf ;)  
I'm writing chapter 25 as i write this and i'm amazed at how much detail i'm putting into this :)  
I'm writing about the show(PREVIOUS-PRESENT CHAPTERS) Because the first show of the season is coming up in April and i'm taking my grey arab melody to an inhand and a show jumping show. a 4ft class i think.

ANYWAY,

the more reviews i get, the faster i post the written chapters. i am going to stay ahead with the writing with this constantly so its all cool.

OH And i have some good kenws, you know how you guys thought i was going on vacation? I AM STILL, but i get to take my laptop and an internet dongle so i can write and post!! YAY!! :) You guys still gte updates ;) Lucky youuu!

SO yeah, REVIEW !!

_PEACE_

Untill we meet again my loveliess ... au reviour ... ;)

BeautifulDreamer


	23. FindingApollo&PiecingThingsTogether'

**Chapter 23**

-

**A/N; I don't own Icarly or anything but the plot and my own characters/animals.**

-

**Chapter Twenty Three **- Finding Apollo and Piecing things together.

-

"Freddie!" Sam shouted softly up to him. The wolf had stopped and was staring at them, it's eyes full of hunger, anger and confusion. Saliva was dripping from it's open mouth as it growled. Sam gulped. " Will you get down here and do something!"

"I'm a little busy Sam!" He shouted back, worried for her and Carly's safety. Freddie was trying to control Minstrel, who had seen the wolf and bolted halfway down the paddock. His hands were cramping and slightly sweating off holding onto the leather of the reins. They would slip down each time Freddie had managed to grasp them. As for Minstrel, the gelding was shooting around all over the place. His eyes scanning around, looking for a escape route in the large bubble like circle.

"Well what do I do!" The wolf bared it teeth at her outburst and began circling the pair, ready to strike and she heard Carly shriek in shock.

"I don't know! Whack it with a stick! Just do something!" Freddie yelled at her pulling on Minstrel's reins. The skewbald would not calm down. and she nodded. Sam moved away from the wolf and grabbed a thick branch that had fallen from a nearby tree. She picked it up and threw it at the animal, hitting it's side and knocking it down. Sam helped Carly up and was about to help her hop to Freddie when suddenly, the wolf stood back up, even more angered than before. Sam locked eyes with it and it growled. "Crap." Sam muttered and Carly looked up and her eyes widened.

"Well that worked!" She snapped at Sam and Sam simply glared at her.

"Unless you want to die I suggest you please be quiet Carls,"

"Sorry." She squeaked.

"Carls, we need to get you up with Freddie."

"How!" Sam watched as the large grey furred wolf continued to circle them, saliva still dripping from it's mouth. Sam flinched, wishing to be anywhere than she was right now. Suddenly, snapping her out of her state, the sound of thunder echoed over the land making Sam stare into the horizon in confusion, completely forgetting about the danger that is walking around them, licking it's chops. Sam squinted her eyes and saw a chestnut flash storming across the meadow and towards the girls, Freddie and the wolf. Apollo. Sam smiled.

"There's Apollo!" The racehorses movements were full of grace and agility. He stormed closer, the closer he got, the more Sam got frightened. The wolf's head turned and locked it's eyes on it's newest prey. Sam looked at Carly. "Carly, get on my back."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm gunna' piggyback you to Minstrel, now jump!" Carly grumbled but jumped onto her back none of the less. Sam looked back at the wolf was still having a staring contest with Apollo. Sam took off running, Carly bouncing around uncomfortably on her back.

"Ouch! Sam, watch the ankle."

"Sorry Carls, I just need to get you up on that horse before that Wolf decides it's ready to attack Apollo." Sam stopped and grabbed Minstrel's reins at the bottom shocking Freddie.

"Sam what are you-"

"Freddie shush! Get Carly on the back of Minstrel now!"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, I'll get home on my own, I'll find America."

"Are you-"

"Freddie! Please, just do as I say." He nodded and grabbed Carly's arm.

"Carls, put your other foot into the stirrup and swing yourself up." Carly nodded and did as she was told. Sam turned to the still freaked skewbald who's eyes were wide with fear.

"It's okay boy, you need to trust Freddie. He'll get you home okay." She let go of the reins letting Freddie grasp them. Carly wrapped her arms around Freddie and Sam felt that jealous twinge shoot through her again. She shook her head trying to tell herself that Freddie loved her and not Carly, but her mind just wouldn't cooperate.

"Sam, I'm not leaving you here alone!" She heard Freddie say to her.

"Freddie, leave." Her tone was sharp, she wasn't kidding.

"Sam!" He snapped. " That wolf could kill you out here, do you really think I'm going to leave you alone! I love you!"

"Freddie, please. Just get Carly to a doctor, she could have a broken bone for god sake! And besides, I can't fit on Minstrel too! I'll be fine. Maybe Apollo will chase the wolf and-" The sound of a loud growl shocked Sam into looking back. The wolf took off running and jumped up at Apollo, just as the horse reared up, hitting it with his front legs. "Freddie! Go now!" Freddie still stood his ground, holding back Minstrel, the sound of a loud whinny and a deep growl in the background.

"Sam-"

"Why won't you just do as I ask."

"It's because I love you, I don't want to lose you!"

"Freddie you won't, I can't have you two in danger too." He locked eyes with Sam, his own soft and tearful." Please, if you loved me, you'd let me do this. I'll be okay."

"No."

"It's either you or me and I won't let you do this."

"I'd rather me than you."

"Freddie! We don't have time to argue, just move or I'll make you."

"Oh and how are you gunna-"

"Get up Minstrel! Get going!" She yelled at the anxious horse, clapping her hands. Minstrel needed no encouragement. The gelding shot off, making Carly have to hold on tighter. Sam shook her head. "Bye!"

"Sam no!" But Freddie couldn't pull him up, the gelding was too frightened and was headed for home." Please come home in one piece." He shouted, still trying to stop the gelding that was galloping flat out. Sam turned away from her friends and looked at the two animals that were previously fighting to see the wolf collapsed on the floor. Sam looked at Apollo who's legs were shaking with pressure.

"Apollo, here boy." She looked at the floor, realising the spare bridle had fallen from Minstrel's saddle. She picked it up and stretched her arm out motioning for Apollo to come to her. " Come on," The stallion stepped forward and touched his forehead to her outstretched hand. " Good boy. " Sam slipped the reins over his head and placed the bit against his closed lips. Sam put a slight bit of pressure on and the stallion opened his mouth, almost glad to be under human control again. The blonde teen fixed and straightened up the bridle and then stroked down his sweat dripping, chestnut neck. It was now she realised that the wolf hadn't moved. Apollo had obviously given it a blow to the head. It would have died instantly. Sam suddenly noticed Apollo turn. "No! Apollo stand." The horse was having none of it, he walked slowly, Sam by his side, trying to stop him. He stopped about a metre up the grass verge beside America's saddle. He bent his head down at touched it with his nose, shocking Sam.

"You're ready?" She said at an almost whisper. She lifted the saddle and it's pad from the floor, letting the girth drag and placed it ever so gently on his back. The horse didn't flinch. Sam's mouth dropped in shock. This was totally unbelievable. He had to know that he could completely trust her, that she wouldn't abandon him. She grinned and gave the stallion a large pat. " Good boy!" Sam quickly fastened the girth and adjusted her hat. She knew it was a long wait, but the horse had to gain her trust in turn, but it was worth it. He had to know that he was safe, that she wouldn't hurt him like the rest. She stuck her foot in the stirrup and lifted herself gently up, not wanted to move him too fast. She leant right over his back, making sure to put all of her weight onto him, so he could judge how heavy she was. When the stallion didn't move or fuss, Sam swung her leg over and sat comfortably. "Thank you." She muttered to him, clearly still in shock that this uncontrollable stallion had turned for the nightmare horse to the perfect ride in a day. It was impossible. It was all due to trust. Sam gathered up her reins and gave him a small kick, letting him walk forward in his own time. Sam took one last look at the wolf laid on the floor and let out a much needed breath. She knew she needed to get home, there could be more in the area. America could be still out there too. Sam shook her head and concentrated back on the racehorse beneath her. "Wanna get home boy?" The stallion simply snorted in response. They were quite the way off from the farm but they'd make it back in an hour at a walk, Sam didn't want any chances of falling if she quickened her pace. The speed Minstrel was racing, it wouldn't have been surprising if Freddie had reached the farm borders within ten minutes.

-

**Thirty minutes later.**

-

"Where is she!" Freddie shrieked pacing the room and staring out onto the horizon.

"Freddie calm down,"

"How can I calm down Carly! The girl I love could have been mauled to death by a gigantic wolf for all I know." Carly was hobbling across the room, trying but faiing to make Freddie sit down.

"Freddie, Carly's right," Amanda began but was interrupted by Freddie's panicked voice.

"But America came back here a few minutes ago with no rider, Sam said she's find her and ride her home, she couldn't have gone that far!"

"Sam is perfectly capable of looking after herself. We'll give her a few more minutes and if she's not back, we'll go out in the jeep. C'mon, lets go and stand on the back veranda." The three quickly walked out on the back veranda and then looked out onto the sun drenched meadow, which was still completely empty. Freddie continued pacing back and forth, in nervous. Suddenly, Amanda looked up and let out a gasp.

"What?" Freddie shouted.

"I don't believe it."

"Don't believe what!? Amanda, what's wrong," Amanda grabbed Freddie's head and positioned it to the side.

"Sam!" He grinned.

"Sup peoples!"

"Sam! Oh my god, your riding Apollo?"

"Yeah,"

"How?"

"Cause he trusts me,"

"Okay?" Sam spotted Freddie running towards her and smiled. She dismounted still holding Apollo in her hands. Freddie suddenly swooped her up in a tight hug, not wanting to let go.

"Oh god, thank god your okay." Sam rolled her eyes at this.

"I did tell you!"

"I know you did but I was just worried."

"Jheez! I don't know why you bother worrying about me."

"Because.. I love you Samantha Puckett." He smirks, his hands on her cheeks. Sam grins punching his stomach lightly before kissing him passionately. She opens her eyes, mid make-out to see Amanda and Carly smiling at there affection. Apollo was happily grazing at her side as her hands let go of his reins, he popped his head up. He whined and immediately trotted over to Carly and Amanda who were still on the veranda. Sam grinned into the kiss, letting her arms slip up and around Freddie's neck. This was perfect. They were perfect.

-

** Okay. I have a few things to say. **

**Number one - **

**I DO NOT HATE WOLVES. I DONT THINK THERE BEASTS, KILLERS OR ANYTHING ALONG THE LINES OF THAT. THERE BEAUTIFUL CREATURES. I JUST HATE TO MAKE THEM NASTY IN THIS STORY BECAUSE I NEEDED AN ANIMAL. NOW THAT I HAVE THAT OFF OF MY CHEST... NUMBER TWO;;**

**i'm back from my short vacation but im sorry i didnt update during it even though i said i was. ther reason? I just didn't have time! I went to my old hometown to see my family and time just literally vanished. before i knew it, i was home. so yeah, sorry about that. **

**number three...**

**a big shout out to my friend potatochip :) when i posted the pevious chapter, she actually guessed exacty what happens in this chapter. it wqas like she was physcic! It was abit freaky, considering knowone had seen the next few chapters, lol. **

**Number four - There will be limited chapters of this till the end, but fear not.. there will be a sequeal! i already have it all planned out ! :) what i do need though, is a name for my sequeal :) Thats if you guys even want a sequeal :/ **

**OK!**

**Now that thats all over, please review.**

**The next few chapters should be coming quicker. **

**_PEACE_**

BeautifulDreamer


	24. Another One Hits The Dust'

_**Chapter 24.**_

_**Disclaimer - I don't own anything except the plot and my original characters and animals. **_

_**Chapter Twenty Four - Another one hit's the dust.**_

_Sam ran out of the cottage and stopped her aunt walking towards her. It was just turning 10am and Sam was late out. _

_"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find my boots." _

_"Sam, I left them in the porch this morning."_

_"I get that now, I left them by the back door last night!"_

_ "Sorry dear, I just gave them a clean, they were covered in mud!"_

_ "I know," _

_"Anyway, on with this. Freddie has just set up a jumping corse for you to go over, I need to check out Apollo's form," _

_"Okay. I'll go tack him up and get ready." Amanda nodded and headed towards the arena where Sam could see Carly leaning on the fence. Sam turned and walked into the barn to where Apollo was sticking his head out of his stable door. He whinnied when he saw Sam walk in which made her giggle. " I'll just grab a brush and your tack." She said to him before running into the tack room only to collide with her favourite person in the world. _

"_Good morning miss Puckett," Freddie smirked._

"_Morning Mr Benson," Her hands trailed up his arms and rested on his shoulders. _

"_Do I get a morning kiss?" He raised his eyebrow._

_"Well…." He frowned at this, making Sam smirk. "I guess I'm in a hurry but… anything for you." Sam leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on her boyfriends lips. He, however wasn't happy with the small kiss, when she went to pull away, he locked his arms securely around her back and then span her around, pining her against the wall, still kissing her. She smirked. _

"_Guys? Weren't we suposta' be out there like half an hour ago." Carly. Sam retracted herself from Freddie's grip and patted his cheek softly. _

"_Later," Was all she said. Freddie groaned in annoyance, which made Sam laugh all the more. Silly hormonal teenage boy. "Coming Carls, I've just gotta' give Apollo a quick brush and then tack him up."_

_"You means he's not done!"_

_ "Nope," Sam shrugged. Carly groaned, rolling her eyes._

"_Your Aunt is gunna' kill you." _

"_Probably." _

"_Get moving Sam," She said._

_ "Jheez, you sound just like my aunt Carls,"_

_ "That was what I was hoping for," She grins making Sam roll her eyes._

"_Whatever," Sam reached up and gave Freddie a quick peck on the lips before grabbing a grooming brush, a hoof pick, Apollo's saddle, his saddle pad, his bridle and a pair of black brushing boots. Sam struggled but ran with the stuff to Apollo's stable and dumped the stuff, quickly but carefully onto the floor. She breathed a breath of relief and picked up the brush, giving him a thorough but fast groom down. Sam quickly picked out his hooves and then put his bridle on, tightening some of the loose straps. Then, she placed the saddle pad on his back, making a tunnel over his wither to prevent rubbing. She looked down at the black general purpose leather saddle and smiled. Picking it up, she put it gently on his back, adjusting it slightly over the saddle pad, making sure it was sitting correctly. Sam lifted the skirt of the saddle and fastened the girth to the first and third billet straps as tight as it would go on both sides, checking to make sure it wasn't too slack or too blood cutting. Satisfied, the blonde walked out of the stable and slipped quickly into the tack room and grabbing her velvet covered black hat and her body protector from the stand pulling both clothing pieces on. Sam ran back through to the stable, where Apollo was sticking his head over. She grinned before unlocking the bolt and taking a firm but gentle all the same, graps his reins in her hands before leading him into the middle of the barn aisle. Sam turned the stainless steel stirrup iron and placed her foot gently into it. She grabbed the pommel of the saddle that lay comfortably over the wither and pulled herself up easily, the horse seeming totally unbothered. Sam smiled, letting the leather reins run through her fingers and until they were in the right position. Then, she gave him a gentle kick, walking him out of the barn, his shoed hooves clacking against the concrete flooring. Sam gave him a pat and began to praise him. " Good boy." Sam walked him out and towards the arena where she saw Freddie and Carly sat on the fence and her aunt fixing some final touches on the small jumping course set up in the large training arena._

"_Sam! There you are! Where have you been! "_

_"Oh you know, just hanging around." Freddie turned and spotted her, he immediately began grinning. She kept Apollo walking, the chestnut stallion's eyes were alert and his ears were pricked up and forward, listening to his surroundings. Apollo's nostril's were flared, as he snorted in dominance. His movements were agile, quick and slightly temperamental, but nothing Sam couldn't handle. She quiet enjoyed a 'on the toe' type horse. Apollo suddenly took of in a small trot into the arena, making Sam have to pull him back. She didn't want him to pull a muscle. _

_"Right, warm up and then do some small flatwork. Freddie set up four show jumps for you, there all between 4ft and 5'6. You should clear them with room." _

_"Okay," Sam watched her aunt come behind Apollo's hind and close the large gate behind them. "Go on then." Sam giggled and gave the thoroughbred a small kick, making him walk. Her aunt went and joined Freddie and Carly on the fence and they watched Sam closely, hers and Apollo's every movement. This would be a fun training session. _

**_Fifteen minutes Later._**

_It was fifteen minutes later and Sam had successfully walk, trotted and cantered Apollo around the arena until his muscles were ready to be worked properly. Sam gave him a pat for a good warm up and then looked at her aunt. Amanda nodded her niece on and Sam grinned, eyeing the first jump. _

"_Okay Sam, take yourself over the orange one first, then the pink, then the black and finally the yellow and green one." Sam nodded and looked carefully at the first jump. It was a spread jump, around 4'5'. The top two poles were painted a bright orange and white striped and had two small fillers, both painted white in the background and two large orange flowers on the wooden board. Sam recognized these four jumps from the show that she had competed in a few years back, when they held the regional show at Havenfield Farm. Sam took a deep breath, feeling slightly nervous to whether Apollo would take to the jumps, or freak out, refuse and throw Sam head first. Only time would tell. The blonde let the stallion walk forward, directly in front of the jump, letting him eye it. So he knew what he was jumping. Once he had had a good look at it, Sam took off, giving Apollo a sharp kicking aid sending him trotting around the arena quickly. She sat deeply to his trot and put her booted heel gently behind the girth on the inside leg. She squeezed and the horse immediately responded, going into a straight forward, rocking horse canter. She kept her eyes ahead in the direction of the horses path. She set her eyes on the first jump again, this time heading directly for it. Her eyes were full of determination, as she counted his strides, preparing for the take off. A stride off, Sam leant forward ready to lean with the horse of the jump. Suddenly, Apollo came to a dead stop, flinging Sam forward, up and over the jump and crashing to the floor. She hit the sand with a thump and coughed. Things never went her way._

_**Okay, dont yell at me. iknow its been AGES since ive updated this but ive had alot on my plate. ive already written an extra few chapters but i want reviews before i publish them. :)  
The end of the story is nearing now... i need a name for the sequel! So your suggestions are very much needed, tell me them in reviews. the sequel will be about sam freddie and carly returning to havenfields farm...  
**__**Okay so yep, review! Favourite! Blah, blah, blah.. you all no the drill ;)  
i will be updating my stories alot more regular now, i recently went through a rough patch + a bad bought fo writers block but now, im back on track and ready to rock and roll again..**_

**_Follow me on twitter... i folow back. Dreaming_Pretty :)  
So yes, unill next time my gorgeous readers. au reviour ;)_**

**_BeautifulDreamer_**


	25. Cute Cuddles&Fixing Problems'

Chapter 25

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plots and my own characters/animals.

Chapter twenty five - Cute Cuddles and Fixing Problems.

"Sam!" Freddie shrieked as he watched his girlfriend tumble to the floor. He leapt the fence and rushed to her side, helping her up. Her aunt and Carly were just behind him. She groaned but stood up anyway, abit stiff. "Are you okay!"

"I'm fine, that was all my fault."

"Sam-"

"No it was."

"Sam," Her aunt said to her making her look up.

"Yeah?"

"I know you problem."

"And?"

"I can't explain to you now, do you think you'd be able to get back on?"

"Of corse," Sam let go of Freddie and walked to a standing Apollo, sticking her foot in the left stirrup iron and pulling herself up and back into the saddle.

"Right, Freddie I need you to do me a favour. Record Sam's riding for me." Sam and Freddie both looked confused but the boy agreed none the less. He pulled out his camera phone and resumed his place, perched on the fence with Carly. "Okay, Sam you ready?"

"Ready."

"Off you go," With that, Amanda rushed back to the fence and heard a small click over the phone being turned to video mode. Sam clicked her tongue and dug her heels gently into Apollo's sides, sending him in a walk. She did a quick walk to canter transition and in a flash, he was cantering around the first corner of the arena and headed for the orange jump. Apollo was about to take off, when the same thing happened. He stopped dead causing Sam to jolt forward, only just staying seated. She sighed and turned as she saw Freddie stop the camera phone and look at her, still confused. Sam quickly trotted Apollo to the fence line and dismounted, taking the phone from Freddie as he handed her it. "Now, you have a look at it and see if you can spot the problem." Sam nodded and pressed play. She saw herself riding cleanly towards the fence at a steady canter then suddenly, as the fence loomed, she dropped her reins a little. A few strides later, Apollo stopped.

"The reins, I'm dropping my reins." She stated simply.

"But what does that matter?" Carly piped up.

"It's making him nervous. Apollo doesn't like it. He's loosing confidence."

"How though?"

"Sam, do you remember who else used to drop there reins when jumping?" Amanda asked her and Sam nodded, smiling.

"Ava, she dropped them when she first started jumping internationally, it was nerves." Sam thought back in the past. " It used to make Sky run out and refuse because he was scared to jump with so much power, he needed to be held up."

"Ah," Carly said.

"I don't get why all of a sudden I'm dropping them slightly though?" Sam queered, confused.

"This is your first full training session, without Angel. This is going to be hard for you."

"Okay, you want me to try again?" Amada nodded and Sam chucked Freddie his phone back. Sam mounted up again and gathered her reins up. Apollo snorted and Sam gave him a pat. "It's okay boy, we'll make it this time." Sam did the same as she did the second time around, in one swift transition, she went from a fast walk to a canter. Sam sat deep and leaned back slightly keeping all of her weight in her heels. She turned Apollo to face the jump and determination spread her face. She was a stride away from the jump when she gave a small kick, Apollo took the aid with grace and took off, flying over the jump. Sam grinned leaning forward onto his neck, relieving all pressure from his back. When Sam landed softly on the other side, she decided to take the full course. Sam headed or the second. This one was a purple and pink filler jump, bigger than the first. It was around 5'4'' in height. It was a single jump but it made up in height what the first did in width. Sam simply smiled as Apollo approached the large fence. She gave a small and sharp kick and the stallion pounded his hooves softly against the dust, Sam felt her fingers cramping around the reins, she had to hold him back. He wanted to jump! Sam suddenly smiled, realising her fingers from the reins and letting Apollo shoot forward and take the second jump with ease. She pushed Apollo around and through the arena and took the third and fourth jump, then she stopped directly in front of her aunt, Freddie and Carly who were all still sat on the fence.

"Nice work Sam, you'll be ready in time." Her aunt smiled at her.

"Please, I was just warming up. That was nothing!"

"Go on then Sam, show us what your made of." Freddie smirked. She rose her eyebrow, in a challenging fashion.

"You really wanna' go there Benson?"

"Oh yeah Puckett. I went there." Sam softly laughed and gave her chestnut a sharp kick sending him forward.

"Fair enough, Put the jump up higher." She cantered around the arena as Freddie hoped off of the fence and rushed to the nearest jump.

"How high?"

"Put it up to 6ft."

"Are you crazy! You can't jump six foot, that like jumping bigger than your own height!" Freddie simply smirked. He didn't know what he was letting himself in for. Sam stopped Apollo and moved him towards Freddie. "I wouldn't doubt her Freddie, she's quite capable." Amanda shouted across from the fence with Carly.

"Yes baby, don't doubt me." Freddie looked at Sam, who had an adorable expression on her face, almost in a pout as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Funny." He chuckled. "One of the reasons why I love you."

"You are so full of Cheese, Freddie Benson." Sam laughed.

"I am not cheesy!" He objected but Sam simply let out a girly giggle. Freddie's mouth dropped. "Did you just giggle?" He smirked at her and she shook her head quickly.

"No!"

"Yeah right."

"You might be my boyfriend Benson, but at this moment in time I am so close to getting off this horse and beating you up."

"Sorry dear." He muttered sarcastically.

"That sound familiar" She mutters. Sam hears the sound of her aunt cell phone ringing behind them but the pair ignore it, too wrapped up in there cute semi arguing. "Anyway, I was only joking about making you jump that, you don't have too if you-"

"Heck no, Benson. I know I can jump that high, so I'm gunna' prove it. Put the jump up."

"Is that wise Sam? You've had enough falls this past week."

"Just put it up and I'll refrain for hitting you." Sam sighs and Freddie immediately does what she says. He knows that she is serious, that even though they love each other, she is still the boss and she is always right. That she will still hit him if he doesn't do as she says.

"Sam!"

"Yeah?" Sam turns to her aunt.

"I've just got a phone call, from Dylan." Sam froze at that name, his name.

"What did the jerk want?" She practically growled, her eyes turning red with anger.

"He wanted to know how Apollo was."

"And you told him?" Sam asked.

"No, I said I would get back to him as I was 'busy'."

"I'm not giving Apollo back to him, Aunt Amanda."

"Sam! That stallion doesn't belong to you." Amanda snapped at her niece, trying to talk some sense into her.

"No I know."

"So, you can't just keep him, he's not your horse." Amanda said.

"I never said I was keeping him, I'll ride him at the event and then give him back to his true owner."

"Sam, that's kidnap."

"She's right Sam, you can't steal him. He'll call the police." Freddie answered.

"I don't care. When that horse first came here, he was terrified of me. I'll ride him and then I'll give him back to his first owner, Tara " was all Sam said.

"The police won't see it that way, they won't see it as a kindness for Apollo. They'll charge him with animal cruelty but they'll probably jail you for kidnap with your track record."

"What track record?" Amanda asked her. Sam's eyes went wide with this.

"Nothing! C'mon guys. I think we should take the horses on a cool off hack."

"I agree!" Freddie nodded, a slight smirk on his face.

"But- what? Weren't you- Sam you were gunna' jump!" Carly stuttered, confused and oblivious.

"C'mon Carls!" Sam shouted across the arena making Carly jump from the fence and rush to Sam's side. Freddie walked along with Sam, as she made her way across to the barn.

"I thought we were gunna' take him for a cool off walk?"

"I need to think about something." Sam untied the girth and pulled off Apollo's saddle and saddle pad.

"So what are we gunna' do now?" Carly asked her.

"How about you go shopping Carls. My aunt has to pick Jade up from school. You could go with her and convince her to traipse around the shops with you spending probably all of your shopping money." Sam laughed.

"Wow! Really! Bye guys!" And with that, Carly rushed around the corner and headed over towards where Amanda was putting away jumps.

Freddie chuckled a deep throaty chuckle watching Carly skip to the arena. Sam chucked the saddle so it was placed on the stable door and began to take off his bridle. Pulling the reins to his brow band, Sam pulled off the bridle, letting him realise the bit from his mouth. Laying it over the saddle, Sam looked over at Freddie.

"Can you hand me his head collar?"

"Sure." He passed her Apollo's leather head collar and she smiled at him. "Sam are you okay?" He asked her and her eyes snapped up to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Freddie rolled his eyes, He knew she was lying.

"No Sam, you're not. Something's bugging you." He said. Sam headed a sigh.

"It's just- I'm worried about Apollo. He seems so settled. I can't give him back to Dylan. He might only be his trainer but I think he's doing the most damage. His owners are no better. I really think we should give him back to Tara, after all he is rightfully hers."

"We can't Sam, it's stealing." Sam fastened the buckle on Apollo's head collar and then snapped his lead rope onto the tie ring. She lifted her flat hand to his muzzle and let him snuffle around against her palm, letting him tickle her with his chestnut lips. Sam smiled.

"But he seems so happy, in the company of someone who cares. And I know that Tara does care about him. " Sam sniffed. She walked out with Apollo, his metal shoes clashing against the concrete as Freddie walked beside Sam.

"I know but it's not up to us. Legally, he still is Dylan's horse."

"Okay, I'll figure something out." Sam opened the large gate and undid the buckle, taking off the Chestnut's head collar. At this sudden freedom, Sam stepped back letting Apollo shoot off to the bottom of the field, joining the two other stallion's at the fence line bordering the house. Sam smiled, watching him gallop off. She closed the gate carefully and turned to Freddie. "Come on. I really need a cuddle." Freddie looked at her funny but intertwined her hand with his own. He Didn't understand, Sam wasn't a girl who enjoyed hugs. She lead him across the grass and into the house. Noticing the car was gone, she realised that Carly and her aunt were out collecting Jade. They'd be in town for over an hour knowing Carly. Sam placed a small kiss on Freddie's lips and then opened the main door that backed out onto the veranda. She pushed through the door and collapsed on the couch, pulling Freddie down with her. Freddie sat up against the arm of the sofa and placed his arm around her, pulling her into a soft, passionate embrace. She smiled and closed her eyes, leaning into him, on her side. She wrapped her right arm softly around his torso and locked eyes with his own.

"I really do love you, you know Freddie." He smiled, gazing down at her.

"I love you too Sam." He placed a single kiss against her reddening lips. One of his hands, grazed against her soft cheek and she smiled, there lips moving in perfect synch. Like it was meant to be. He pulled away from her, after there mini make out session and hugged her tighter. " You really don't know how much I love you."

"Like I said before Benson, Full. Of. Cheese." She smirked, letting out a slight laugh making him grin. Sam rested her head against his lap and let Freddie gently caress her cheek, sending her slowly into a deep, sound sleep, Freddie not far behind.

Carly, Amanda and Jade all came through the door around an hour later, giggling. Carly was carrying around ten bags, making it hard for her to get through the door. When she did though, what she saw touched her heart. Sam and Freddie were wrapped up in a hug, asleep on the couch. She turned to Amanda and smiled, sweetly. She pointed to the door and Amanda nodded, picking up Jade. "Yeah, lets go. We can come in the other door at the back, so we don't disturb them." Carly pushed her way quietly through the door, closely followed by Amanda who was still carrying Jade. The three left the sleeping couple alone.

**Here you go!  
Chapter 25, as promised. There aren't many chapters left in this now, just the competition and then when they get back to havenfields. Then, it'll be time for the sequel! I have a name in mind but all suggetsions are still welcome!  
REVIEW!**

Dreamer x 


	26. Competition Day Part 1

**Chapter 26.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything but my original characters and animals.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six - Competition Day Part 1**

"Sam! Get up!" Sam groaned rolling over in bed. She opened her eyes slightly to see her alarm clock flashing 06:01am. She groaned again and sat up scratching her head slightly, all blurry eyed. " Sam come on! it's show day! Get your lazy butt out of bed!" Sam laughed at Carly's weird attempt to get her out of bed. "Sam!" That made her jump.

"I'm coming Carls, chill out. The first round isn't until 9!" Sam shouted still in bed. A few days had passed and after plenty of training sessions with Apollo and joy rides with Freddie, Carly and Freedom, it was finally competition day and Sam really was beginning to hate agreeing to it. She forgot she would need to be up early.

"But you need to be prepared."

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" Sam pulled herself out of bed and grabbed and old pair of jeans and her favourite t-shirt. Then, Sam ran out of the door and down the stairs and into the living room to find her Aunt sitting down with Honey on her knee and Jade running around, as lively as ever which made Sam laugh. Freddie was half asleep on the chair and Carly was sat down beside him, continuously eying her watch.

"Sup guys," She saw Carly give her a stern look and she rolled her eyes.

"You were suposta' be already outside getting Apollo ready. You need to collect your show clothes, and get Apollo read, and get his tack and a hay net and boot and rug him up before eight!"

"Carly! You're forgetting about the fact that I'm a pro show jumper, I've won awards. I think I can manage getting to the show on time."

"She has a point Carls," Freddie pointed out, his voice barley audible but very croaky. You could tell he was tired and half conscious.

"Freddie, are you alright?" Sam heard her aunt ask.

"Yeah, I'm cool, just a bit tired that's all." Sam laughed at this.

"A bit? Freddie, you look terrible."

"Thank you Sam," He muttered sarcastically but with a large smirk across his face.

"Anyway, come on Sam! You need to feed Apollo!"

"Jeez Carls! When did you turn into my wife!" Sam said to her making Freddie snort with laughter. Even Amanda let out a slight chuckle. Carly however, didn't look so amused.

"Hilarious Sam." Carly deadpanned making Sam giggle slightly.

"Carly dear, you need to relax. My Sam knows what she is doing." Amanda said to Carly who nodded.

"Sorry I've always been a bit uptight about time." Sam snorted at this.

" A bit?"

"Sam!"

"Sorry," Sam muttered, a small grin on her face. " Right, I'm gunna' get Apollo sorted and pack the horse truck."

"I'll come with," Freddie said.

"Yeah, me too." Carly responded.

"Okay Sam, you, Freddie and Carly go down to the stables and get Apollo set up. I'll stay in here with Jade and get your showing clothes. I'll meet you at the truck in ten minutes." Amanda arranged. "Okay," With that, the three teens headed for the door. Sam was ahead first, running down the path to the stable block. The stable door was pushed open and Apollo's shrill whinny echoed through the hall. Sam smiled and walked over to him, stroking his muzzle slowly.

"Hey boy, how are you this morning,"

"You want us to do anything for you Sam?" Carly asked her, both her and Freddie appearing behind her.

"Yeah, Freddie will you bring me Apollo's tack and Carls, will you grab my grooming kit, then put them in the back compartment of the horse truck, it's the bit with the lock." They both nodded and walked to the tack room. Sam grabbed the leather head collar and a blue lead rope, then she unlocked the door to Apollo's stable and made her way into it. She pushed the large stallion back slightly then pushed the noseband up and over the chestnuts snout. " Good boy," The blonde fastened the buckle above Apollo's head and then clipped his lead rope onto the small ring below his chin, then she lead him out into the early morning sunlight. She saw Freddie already at the truck, placing the bridle and saddle carefully into the lockable compartment. Carly was there too, putting the grooming box into the large horse box. The large box was a three seated front compartment, where the steering wheel was, behind that, there was a door leading into the back. Inside the long horse truck, there was a built in kitchen and bathroom and two built in beds that transform into couches so they were able to travel with the horses. In the next compartment was for the horses, a built in tack room for storage. Space for rugs, tack and grooming stuff. There were also a few seats in the back in front of the window into the horses travel space. It enabled the travellers to keep an eye on the horses. The back of the truck had a side door to pull the horses out of and the back door to bring them in. There was space for over eight horses, it had the twin partitions up and down the truck. On the outside, the truck was painted a deep navy blue with two large silver bands right around the side and also the word, Puckett in large silver letters above the bands. There were three spaced out tie rings on each side of the truck too. Suddenly, Sam saw her aunt sprinting towards her.

"Sam! I need to speak to you." Sam nodded and turned to her friends.

"Can someone hold him for me?" She asked them, gesturing to the large chestnut stallion in her hand. Carly nodded and held onto the lead rope attached to Apollo's head gear. With that, Sam followed her aunt into the kitchen part of the truck. She looked back at Apollo for a second who was standing happily in Carly's hand. His coat shone in the rising sun as he had only been bathed yesterday. She would groom him at the show then tack him up ready for the first jumping round. Sam smiled and walked slowly into the kitchen and sat down on one of the couches.

" So, what's wrong aunt Amanda?"

"Sam, I need to give you something,"

"What?" Her aunt pulled out something from behind her back. It was a black show jumping jacket. Sam gasped, recognising it immediately.

"Ava's show jumping jacket." She practically whispered breathlessly. "But why are you giving it too me? I have my own."

"Yeah, that's miles too short for you Sam, you haven't worn it in years, plus… Ava would have wanted you to have it." The jacket was plain black but it had the word Puckett sown into it in swirly style writing using gold thread. Sam smiled.

"Thank you." The blonde smiled taking the jacket her aunt was handing her.

"She would be so proud of you Sam, I know I am." Then, the elder women reached over and hugged her niece tightly. A few seconds later, she left go and stared at her, a smile on her face. "Now come on, you need to get that horse of yours all rugged and booted up and into the trailer." Sam grinned and followed her aunt out of the truck.

**I had to laugh when i researched this.**

**Here on Fanficton, the Seddie stories are up to 140 pages, where as the Creddie pages only go onto 20 odd :L  
Haha, in your face! Seddie FTW! :')  
Anyway... here is chapter 26 and well, it's getting even closer to the end of the story :(  
The name for the sequel has been chosen and the plot has already been set in place so keep your eyes peeled for that once this is done.**

** This story will only go into the early 30's for the chapters.**

Feedback is love people 3

So review! :)


	27. Competition Day Part 2

**Iam at Home on the Range.**

**Chapter 27.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven - Competition Day Part Two.**

Sam adjusted the final strap on Apollo's blood red show rug. Amanda had had it specially made for him with the words Apollo Sunrise on the rump in Silver stitching. Then, she bent down and began fastened on his large red travelling boots too his two front feet, then she moved to the back ones. Once she'd finished she looked over at her aunt.

"Okay Sam, I have your jumping boots, Jacket, shirt, tie, Cream jodhpurs and your helmet. I've also got a pair of over reach boots and some brushing boots for Apollo's legs. You can put them on when we get them."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to put them on the couch in the van. If you guys want to, you can sit in the back in the tack bit so you can see Apollo. I'll just sit up front and drive on my own."

"Cool, thanks Aunt Amanda." Sam nodded. She turned to Apollo and smiled. " I think it's time for you to go in this horse box then boy, don't you?" Apollo snorted making Sam laugh. "Right, I guess that's a yes."

"Sam?" Sam looked up from the chestnut and stared at her aunt.

"Yeah?"

"Are you all done?"

"Yeah, I just have to get him in. I'll get changed in the bathroom of the truck when we get there. I'll groom Apollo when were there. I'll tack him up before the first round and that's it really."

"Okay Sam, you may put him in now." Sam nodded and lead Apollo round and squared him up against the main ramp that led into the back of the large horse transporter. The large stallion fussed around a little bit, but after some calming words from Sam, he agreed to walk up the ramp with no trouble. Sam smiled, tying him averagely to a bit of baling twine wire and hooked up a packed hay net full of hay-lage beside him. Then Sam backed out of there and grabbed the bottom of the door.

"Freddie! Can you give me a hand with this door please?" The blonde asked her boyfriend. He nodded and walked over to her, cupped his hands under the large metal door and helped her close it. Once it was level with the box itself, Sam and Freddie both locked the three bolts on each side of the door, making sure it wouldn't come open during transport. Sam could hear Apollo stomping around in the box, his hooves thrashing around. He was getting panicky. At this, Apollo let our a loud shrill whinny, signally he was stressed.

"It's okay Apollo." Sam crooned. " I'm just here boy." That stopped him, Sam looked through the window too see him staring at her, his chestnut coloured ears pricked up, alert.

"Alright everyone! Into the truck. It's time to go." Amanda shouted. She watched as Sam pulled open the small side door into the tack room.

"You guys coming?" Sam asked. Freddie nodded and took hold of her hand. Carly hopped through the door and sat down on the seat.

"Okay, remember to lock the door from the inside. I'm gunna go and get settled for the drive. I'll use the intercom's in there." Amanda smiled at her neice.

"No problem." With that, Amanda walked off leaving the three teens alone.

"Come on then Freddo." Freddie grinned and kissed her on the cheek before the two jumped up into the truck. Sam bolted the door shut on the inside of the jockey door and then she took her seat, strapping herself in with her seatbelt. She watched as Carly and Freddie did the same and then she pushed the large button on the intercom. "We are all ready Aunt Amanda." She said into it. Then she left go of the intercom's where installed in every compartment of the truck. The tack room, the cab itself, the living area and even in the horse's box. Each intercom had four different long buttons for each compatrment. They were installed for the genuine purpose of cumuniocation on the road. It made things easier.

"Okay Sam, it's time to head so get comfy." After that, amanda left go of the intercom button and the horse truck surged to life. The teens felt themselves thrown forward as Amanda pushed the gear stick forward and drove out of Havenfield's drive, heading for the Bridgemont show grounds. The first day would be the race, the second would be the show jumping and the third and final day would be the cross country and the prize giving. This would be a long three days. Hours passed and Sam fell asleep, her head resting on Freddie's shoulder Sam was too busy staring into space, she jumped with shock once she realised the van had screeched carefully to a stop. Her hand was entwined with Freddie's as she saw the door pull open from inside the truck.

"Are you ready Sam?"

"As I'll ever be," And with that, Sam undid her seat belt and stood up, legs shaking. She was ready.

**Okay, I have a few notices.**

**Remember how in the last chapter i told you guys how Seddie stories had over 140 pages and Creddie only had 20odd :')  
Still buzzing about that!  
Well, i decided to go alittle deeper and research it somemore.**

**The word Seddie on youtube gets over 4,000 videos.  
****The word Creddie only gets a little over 1,000.  
Oh yes! now nobody can say that SEDDIE Sucks! :'D  
Seddie really is ICarly's top pairing. EVEN though people insit that Creddie will happen and Creddie is more likley. If Creddie happens, i'll stop watching ICarly because itll probably go like HannahMontana did with Loliver. i love loliver but i couldn't handle all of the episodes with Creddie being so loved up. YUCK! **

**As i said in the last chapter, this story is only going to go to early 30's in chapter. i'm aiming for 35 but i could be just over :')  
Oh! And i'm also aiming for 200 reviews by the end of the story, so i'm going to become alot more stricter with my updates unless i get ALOT of reviews. feedback is what keeps me going and i NEED to know that people are actually reading this so that i'll finish this AND write the sequel. that is, if you guys even WANT a sequel.  
The next chapter will skip alittle bit of the story but not much.. so yeah.**

**THE SEQUEL NAME! ISSSSS... Far Beyond The Haunting Past. It will be up around a week after the final chapter of this is posted so make sure your ready for it. it will be filled with even more drama and heartache than the first story so yeah, DON'T MISS IT :')  
In the run up to the story and in one of the final chapters, the summary will be published in the authors note so make sure too READ my authors notes :)  
Sorry for the long authors note and the short chapter but i've had alot on my mind recently. **


	28. Confrontations & Singing Songs

Iam at home on the range.

Chapter 28; Confrontations and Singing Songs.

Disclaimer; I own nothing but my own characters and the plot.

Sam stepped off the horse box and glanced around. Nothing had changed and that made her gulp. She looked down at her hand and noticed it was shaking. She was shaking in fear. Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her and she looked back at Freddie, sighing.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, concerned.

"I'm fine," She whispered softly wrapping her arms around his neck and resting against him in an embrace.

"You sure?" Freddie questioned, resting his head on top of her head. Sam held on tighter.

"I'm sure, it's just weird being back here, after all these years. Especially since Angel isn't here." Sam let a tear slip from her eye as Freddie glanced down at her.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry, it's okay." Freddie whispered and held her in his strong arms. " Ssh Sam, I'm here."

"I miss her Freddie." Sam sniffed, her tears wetting his shirt slightly. He kissed her forehead and sighed.

"I know you do, we all do and I only knew her for a week." Sam stepped back and placed a single kiss against his lips their foreheads touching.

"I love you." She muttered quietly as she rubbed her hand against his cheek.

"I love you too Sam." He replied. Sam left go of him and picked up the water container from the outside lockable compartment and placed it by her feet.

"Well I suppose I better go fill up the water container, you wanna' come with?"

"Sure, then we can get Apollo out and start to groom him. What have you got first?" Freddie picked up the contain and the two began to walk.

"This year it's the Show jumping today, the race tomorrow and the cross country on the final day."

"Are you okay about doing the jumping today? You looked tired." Freddie questioned her, looking deep into her bright blue orbs.

"I'm okay, I am tired but I guess I'll just sleep it off tonight. I might even take a nap, my heat isn't until this afternoon, Aunt Amanda already checked." Freddie nodded.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you want to come home after coming back here?" He asked and she looked genuinely shocked. Confused, she stood still and stared back at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is your home. Wouldn't you rather be here with your aunt and Jade, Apollo, Freedom and the rest of the horses?"

"I love Seattle Freddie and I love you. This place will always be home but I can still come and visit. I couldn't leave you." Freddie smiled at this, " Oh hey! Speaking of Freedom, what are we going to do about that little guy?"Freddie shrugged.

"I have no idea, I doubt my mom would let me keep a dog and well Carly isn't exactly a 'dog' person. She thinks there cute but she can't look after them. Your mom wouldn't let you either, I know how strict she is. Even if she said yes, how could we sneak Freedom out?"

"I don't know, but we better think of something, we only have a few more days."

"I know Sam, and we're gunna make the most of it."

"Yeah," Sam smiled softly at him.

"I'm so glad you came here with us Freddie."

"Trust me, so am I! If I hadn't, we would have probably never gotten together,"

"Yeah, it was pretty spur of the moment-" He laughed. Sam's grin grew widen but it dropped when she saw someone heading her way.

"Katy," Sam growled, her fists tightening into fists. Freddie looked down at Sam's hands and then looked up to see a blonde pulling off a riding hat. She smirked when she saw Sam.

"Well, well, well." She stopped in front of them and Sam's eyes narrowed. "Samantha Puckett finally came out of hiding."

"Well, well, well, Katrina Baxter is still a snooty bitch!" Sam snapped back. She saw Katy's face change at the sound of her real name. Sam wasn't really bothered about being called Samantha for once. It bothered her that she was standing in front of the person who'd hurt Angel.

"Don't start with me Sam, you don't know the things I could do you," Freddie and Sam snorted at this.

"Oh believe me hunny, you don't know the things _I _could do to you."

"Please- don't make me laugh," Katy practically cackled. "So Sammy, your still single I assume because I just got this totally hot boyfriend. He's a baseball player. I bet you haven't even had one date since you left here."

"Oh yeah! Well-" Before Sam could finish she felt herself being spun around and the familiar taste of Freddie hit her lips. His hands were cupping her cheeks as hers ran through his hair. Freddie ran his tongue along the bottom of Sam's lower lip asking for entrance. She smirked and accepted. Their tongue's immediately began to fight, both warring for dominance. Sam's won as per usual which only made her smirk more.

"Your dating him!"

"He has a name!" Sam snapped once she had retracted herself from Freddie's grip." And yeah, I am."

"What's wrong with him?" Katy smirked and at this Sam growled.

"Absolutely nothing, thank you very much." Freddie finally spoke up making Katy raise an eyebrow at him

"Where's your nag anyway? I haven't seen that little grey mule anywhere. You finally decide to sell her?"

"You wanna' know where Angel is! Well she died!" Sam snapped and suddenly, she felt tears coming on. She couldn't cry in front of Katy, she'd never live it down. She looked up at Freddie and she saw his eyes had softened.

"Good riddance." Katy said, her voice dripping with venom. Sam looked up at her, her tears suddenly vanishing.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" She spat angrily,. Freddie's eyes widened as he tried to grip onto her but it was no use, Sam stepped forward, her eyes on fire.

"I said, good riddance!" Sam suddenly raised her hand and Freddie immediately knew where this would end. Katy would be on the floor in extreme pain, either that or she'd be unconscious.

"Your going to regret saying that!" Before Sam could do anything, Freddie picked her up by her waist and span her round, kicking and screaming. " Freddie! Let go! I'm gunna' kill her! Let me go right now!"

"I'm not letting you throw away your training Sam! If you hit her, your bound to get disqualified. Calm down!"

"She's crazy!" Sam heard Katy yell, her eyes wide.

"You aint seen nothing' yet." Sam snapped gripping Freddie's hands in her own which were still wrapped around her stomach. Looking down, Sam realised she was still suspended in mid air.

"Good luck in the championships," Katy smirked one last time. " You're gunna' need it." Then she walked off, pulling her hat back onto her head and leaving the buckle loose.

"I hate her so much," The blonde growled and Freddie sighed.

"Just keep her out of your head Sam, You need to concentrate on nothing but Apollo."

"I know," Freddie placed Sam down gently on the floor and turned on the tap that began to fill the water tub. Once it was filled, Sam picked it up and began to walk back towards the truck.. "I'm gunna start to get Apollo ready, I only have about an hour left until my heat starts."

"Okay, do you want me to do anything?"

"Nah it's cool. I'll see you later though, okay?"

"Sure," Freddie smiled and then walked round the back of the truck. Sam smiled to herself and then unclasped the large bolts that were holding the back door shut. Carefully, Sam set the large door keeping Apollo safely in and Guided it gently to the floor. When it hit the floor, Apollo's head turned and he whinnied loudly when he saw her. Sam giggled lightly and stepped up and into the back trailer compartment.

"Hey boy, have a good trip?" Apollo snorted lightly, flaring his nostrils. Sam untied his lead rope and gave him a soft pat down his neck. "Come on, lets get your tied up outside." Sam lead Apollo quickly but carefully down the ramp and to the side of the trailer where she noticed that Carly and Freddie had already placed her grooming kit and Apollo's tack. The blonde smiled and tied Apollo up to the ring beside it. She began to remove his rug which had kept his coat clean and shiny throughout the drive. She then placed it back in the truck and brushed a body brush over his chestnut coat quickly, making it all even and making sure there was no left over dust. Then, she pushed the reins over his dished featured face and clipped the rope to him, making sure he couldn't move. She removed his head collar and carefully placed the bit to his lips, applying pressure slightly. This resulted in Apollo opening his mouth so she could slip the metal piece in. She settled the bridle against him and made sure it was all even before clipping him on to the hook properly again. Sam sighed and gave the huge chestnut beauty a stroke. "I'll be right back." Then, she stepped up and into the truck and through to one of the bedrooms. Sam knew exactly what she was doing. She knew her aunt wouldn't have moved it. Stepped into a small room with a small double bed, she walked straight to the windowsill where she spotted a photo frame. In it, was a picture of her and Angel when Sam was thirteen. She didn't look much different. Sam had her arms draped around Angel's neck and was cuddling her, a large sash around her. The words CHAMPION stood out to her. It was taken the year before she had fallen. Sam let a tear slip and she softly began to sing.

"There's a gold frame,

That sits by the window,

And my heart breaks,

A little more each time I try,

To picture the memory inside,

There's a old book,

That's too hard to read it,

But if you look,

You'd see how you look through my eyes,

But now one more chapter's gone by,

And I know,

it's time to move on,

Even know I'm not ready,

I've got to be strong,

Just where you're heading,

And even know it's not easy,

I know the right kind of love,

Doesn't wanna miss the future

Staying in the past

It will always hold on

But never hold you back

And even know it's not easy

Right now the right kind of love

Is the love that let's go

With the love that let's go,"

"I didn't know you could sing." Sam jumped in shock and span around to see Freddie leaning against the door frame.

" A little," Sam shrugged and put down the frame, wiping her eyes.

"Sam, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes! I can't let Katy Baxter win this! I have to do this, not for me, not for you, not for Carly, not for Amanda and not for Apollo…. I have do to do this for Angel. "

"Well then, they just called out your round, you better finish tacking up Apollo."

"No problem," Sam smiled. " Thank you Freddie."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"Your welcome Sam," Freddie stepped forward and placed a kiss against her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Freddo."

"Now come on, I wanna see you wipe the floor with that bitch. But you can't do that without a saddle." Freddie grinned at her and gave her a hug before both of them rushed out of the truck and to Apollo's side. Sam straightened up her jacket and then picked up the saddle pad and placed it on his broad back. On top of it, Sam carefully placed the saddle against it, settling it. She pulled the girth around his stomach, attaching it to both ends of the saddle. Pulling both side high up the leather straps. Apollo snorted in surprise as she pulled the strap up harsh and she winced for the horse. "Sorry," Sam laughed slightly. Apollo stepped back as far as the rope would let him and that allowed Sam to tighten the girth further. Sam fastened the remaining straps and then stood back to look at Apollo's form. He looked amazing. She smiled and let her hand slowly descend down his chestnut snout, taking in his fine features. His dished face was carefully set out, broad and beautiful. In fact, you could almost see the bravery in his eyes. The hurt seemed to heal when he was with Sam. The pain he'd felt… was all gone. There was only one thing he felt now. Trust. He trusted her. "Are we gunna' win this boy?" She watched as Apollo's hoof smashed against the grass. It made Sam grin even larger. Sam kissed his muzzle and stepped back, straightening out her outfit. Dressed in a pair of cream jodhpurs and a plain white shirt. She had Ava's black jacket on. Her black knee high boots were shined to perfection too.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are about to start the under eighteen's jumping championships. We only have three competitors In this heat so can all competitors please make there way to ring three. Thank you." Sam sighed as she heard the woman's voice over the over-head speakers. Sam grabbed a bobble from her wrist and began to tie up her mass of blonde hair quickly. Then, she pulled a riding hairnet it to make sure nothing would fall into her face, then Sam pulled on her black velvet helmet. This was it.

**This was meant to be published five days ago but then my interent was turned off because of the company changing lines. So, i'm sorry for the wait. ive only just got my internet back last night but i was so tierd i could post.**

**i love this song so i thought ti would be nice, plus jennette mccurdy is one hell of a singer! :')  
Now, review and you'll get another chapter, i have chapters 29-31 written but ill be postponing them until i get reviews. i think this story will go a little beyong 35 chapters but then you guys get a sequel ! And im also thinking, i the near futre to add another sequel as i had a good idea for it the other day so yeah!  
REVIEW! XD **


	29. Championships and Clearing Fences

**IAm at home on the range.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine;** Championships and Clearing Fences.

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing but the plot and my own characters and animals.

"Our second rider in the championships today is Katy Baxter riding Sunderland Echo." A loud chime was heard signalling the beginning of the round and Katy rode into the ring on a large piebald. It was a beautiful horse and Sam would be the first to admit that, but what Sam was focused on was Katy's posture. She watched the rider and watched her movements. Ring two was indoors with excellent riding. There were about eleven fences and they were all high, but none were two high for Sam. None were at a height she hadn't jumped before. As Katy gave the mare a boot in the ribs, Sam winced at the connection. Katy Baxter was always a harsh rider no matter which horse she rode and that angered Sam. As Echo broke into a canter and rounded the first corner Sam felt someone gripping her hand. She looked around and saw Freddie smiling his 'boyish cute smile' at her. She smiled back. Herself, Freddie, Carly and Amanda where all stood at the ring gateway, Sam was holding onto Apollo by his reins. She sighed and kissed Freddie's cheek. Then she turned her attention back to Katy. She had already cleared half the course and not one fence had fallen. The only other person in the heat was Sam and a twenty year old rider who had dropped two fences. Katy was tearing around the course and she was finally nearing the last fence.

"If she clears them all I've probably got no chance. It'll go to a jump off heat and I'm not good under pressure." Sam sighed and watched as Katy jumping intensely. The horse kept some power behind her as he ploughed around the corner. Sam's breath hitched in her throat as she watched the mare take off. There was a minute when it felt like time stopped. Sam let out a slight noise in frustration. It was like time was torturing her, but her fear was suddenly subsided when she saw the black and white legs of the mare slam against the rail, instantly knocking it as she re-landed on the floor. Sam grinned and turned to Amanda.

"Okay Sam, this will be easy. You know you now have an advantage. A rail has gone down so you just stay calm and try to get a clear." Sam nodded and then gripped the saddle.

"Freddie, could I get a leg up?" Sam asked looking back at her boyfriend. He smiled.

"Sure," Bouncing her knee in his hand three times, Sam shot into the air and onto Apollo's back, settling in the English leather saddle comfortably. "Good luck,"

"Thanks," Sam smiled at him and then looked ahead and Katy's annoyed face. She could hear her grumbling one sentence over and over.

"Stupid horse!" Sam rolled her eyes. Typical, Katy would blame the horse.

"An unfortunate four faults for Katy Baxter in there but now we have our final competitor, Sam Puckett riding Apollo Sunrise." Sam let out a breath she was holding and then readied Apollo.

"Good luck Sam," She looked down at Carly and grinned.

"Thanks Carls."

"I know you'll do us all proud Sam, especially Ava." Sam heard her aunt Amanda say below her.

"I'm doing it for Ava and Angel. I just wish they were here to see it."

"They are here though Sam, there with you in your heart." Amanda said to her and Sam smiled and the chime rang.

"Come on boy, lets show um' how good you are." Then, the gate was opened and Sam gave Apollo a light kick. Apollo took off trotting into the dirt filled arena. It was only now that Sam got a proper look at the ring. Ring Two at Bridgmont hadn't changed a bit. There was still the same fences only in different places on the course. There were still the same mixed flooring that was covered in dust and dirt. Sam took a deep breath and then rounded the first corner. She gave Apollo a nudge and the stallion took off over the fence. The first fence rang clear as she landed. She gripped the reins tighter, almost causing her fingers to cramp up. Sam could feel herself shaking as she heard Apollo's hooves pound against the dirt. Apollo took the second and third jump with ease. It felt like Sam was flying. Her ice blue eyes were glued to the next jump and she pulled the reins up slightly, knowing it would be no good if Apollo refused. As Apollo snorted, Sam gave him a pat against the neck as they cantered around to the next line of jumps. The next set were larger than the first. Sam gulped, the height was large and she didn't know if Apollo would make them. She knew he could but it was wether he remembered to lift his legs. She shook her head, shaking the thoughts out and then leant forward slightly in the saddle. He jumped and Sam held on, sliding forward slightly to relieve any pressure. The rest of the course was simpler. The fences were smaller but not too small. So far, Sam had gone clear, she hadn't even moved a rail which pleased her. Now though, she was on the last fence, the eleventh fence. The hardest fence. The fence that Katy had knocked. Sam looked up at the rail and smirked. She was going to beat this. She _could _do this. "Come on Apollo." Sam whispered and Sam knew he'd heard her as his chestnut eyes swirled around left and right. Sam looked up locking eyes with Freddie. He nodded and she smiled at him. The blonde gave Apollo an extra nudge so he sped up slightly and without another second thought, Apollo jumped. Sam closed her eyes, not wanted to look down once she'd landed. She felt Apollo's hooves hit the floor and then keep running along the side of the arena. Sam suddenly pulled him up and it felt like she'd gone deaf. She couldn't hear a think. She could see Freddie, Carly and Amanda smiling at her but she ignored it. Instead, she span Apollo round to face the fence. Suddenly, her face broke into a large grin. The rails were still standing steadily, lying gently on the holds. She'd done it. Giving Apollo a slappy pat against his neck, she was still smiling. She'd cleared the course.

**Hey everybody! :)  
Okay so i'm not gunna bore you with a giant authors note so i'm just gonna' say it (:  
IGET PRANKY WAS AWESOMEEEE! Seddie bumping into the flexi glass thing was the highlight of my night! And the way freddie looks at sam when she mentions her little crush on Spencer 3 Jealous Much Freddo? ;) **

**Anyway, the premiere of ISell Penny Tee's in Saturday Night at 8 (: SUPER EXCITED ABOUT THAT!**

**SPOILER; Seddie Spanking Scene from the Season 4 opening! :')**

**So, i'm gunna' leave you guys till' next time with only two words; REVIEW PLEASE!**


	30. Author Note!

Authors note!

Sorry about the author note, but I just noticed that my last five chapters have all started with the letter **C . **

Sorry about the overuse of the letter but I guess I couldn't think of a better name for the chapters! Haha (:Anyway, this was short, I'll see you guys at next update!

Follow me on twitter please, I folow back!** - (at) Amy_Lautner **

**Peace,Love,Seddie!**


	31. Problems and Hunger Loss

**IAm at home on the range.**

**Chapter Thirty;** Problems and Hunger Loss.

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing but the plot, my own characters and my own animals.

Sam smiled and locked eyes with Katy. Her eyes were on fire as she stared up at Sam. Sam simply smirked and waved to her which made her even more mad. She huffed and stormed off, throwing her reins to some groom. Sam suddenly jumped making Apollo jump slightly when the tannoy crackled and came to life.

"Ladies and Gentleman, today's winner for the under eighteen Open Championships in the show jumping category, Miss Sam Puckett. " A loud chime of a bell was heard and Sam gave Apollo a squeeze in the ribs. The chestnut gelding walked forward to where the gate was being opened for them to exit out of.

"Sam! You did it!"Carly screamed, a smile on her face.

"Carls, that's only one round. We still have two more to go, plus I have to ride that stupid cross country course."

"You'll do great Sam, I know you will." Amanda said to and Sam nodded, shrugging her shoulders. Sam dismounted from Apollo and Carly held the reins. "And you did awesome too! Didn't you boy!" Carly cooed at the large stallion. He snorted at her, his nostril's flared as he held his head high, clearly proud of himself.

"You did me proud boy," Sam smiled at him, giving him a kiss on the nose. " Hey? Where's-" Sam didn't get to finish her sentence. She felt herself being lifted from behind.

"I'm here," She could practically see the grin on his face. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," Sam smiled at him and hugged him tightly. Freddie kissed her lips lightly, gently holding her face in his hands.

"Awwwww!" Sam heard Carly shout behind her, making her roll her eyes." Isn't that so adorable Amanda!"

"Young love." Amanda giggled like a school girl, making Sam roll her eyes more.

"I really am proud of you Sam," Freddie said, his eyes were locked on hers and at that moment Sam felt like she and Freddie were the only people in the world. Sam reached up and placed another single kiss against his lips and as quickly as it started, it stopped much to there displeasure.

"Come on you guys, Apollo's getting restless, we should probably get him into his night box." Carly said looking at the stallion as he pawed the ground with his hoof, tearing up the grass. "Where's he staying?"

"He'll be really close to our truck actually, " Amanda chipped in. " He's in those temporary stables, where they kept the mares last time, Sam." Sam nodded and took hold of Apollo's reins. Sam knew she had to be careful walking him through the fields. There were mares about and even though Apollo was rather calm, mares to a stallion always meant fun. Sam pulled the reins over his head and held them under his chin tightly where the bit was positioned. They all walked across and stared at the group of loose boxed temporary stables. At wide known, long stay, horse competitions, Sam knew they had to provide stabling as they couldn't be expected to tie or leave in the horse truck constantly, it was dangerous. Staring ahead, Sam almost missed what her aunt said.

"Oh would you look at that… number thirty three," Amanda glanced up at Sam. " Wasn't that the same box we had Angel in."

"Oh yeah," Sam smiled slightly thinking of Angel. "Wasn't this were she pushed me in the mud?"

"Yeah! Oh my goodness, I remember that. You were walking around for hours covered in the stuff" Sam giggled thinking of the memory. Angel always had a funny personality. She was definatly a character. She was a horse you couldn't help but love. Sam lead Apollo into the small boxlike stable and closed the gate behind her, leaving Freddie, Amanda and Carly on the outside. Sam loosed his girth and Apollo breathed out, clearly glad to be able to relax again. Then, she removed the rest of his tack quickly and put it on top of the stall door. Amanda picked up the bridle leaving Sam to get the saddle.

"Sam, you'll have to get the hay net from the truck and bring it to him."

"No problem, I'll do it now." Amanda nodded then they all walked back to the truck, Sam trailing behind with the saddle. Once the tack was safely locked away in the compartment again, Sam climbed into the back of the truck and untied the hay net from the hook that Apollo had also been tied to during the journey. Sam stuffed the hay down and then, lifted it up to her shoulder. She took of at top speed, heading for the stable. Once she reached it, she was greeted by Apollo's shrill whinny.

"Hey boy, I've only been gone a few minutes. Can't live without me huh?" The stallion snorted making Sam laugh. Sam unlocked the bolt and stepped inside, not bothering to lock the door. She knew he would follow her to the hay net. True to his nature, Apollo ignored the slightly open door and took a mouthful of hay before she'd even got the chance to hang it up which made Sam laugh all the more. "Wait a second will ya' greedy!" Apollo's large brown eyes looked at her in amazement. They Kinda' reminded her of Freddie's big brown eyes. Smiling, Sam stroked Apollo's neck as he munched his way through the mound of hay that was spraying out of the holes in the hay net. "I'll see you later buddy." Sam stepped backwards, careful not to disturb his eating and closed and bolted the door shut. Sam then turned and walked quickly back to the truck. She could see the shape of Carly sitting by the window in the housing compartment. All of the doors were shut. Before Sam walked to the door, she glanced around and took in her area. She remembered everything, she remembered all the bad times. Shaking her head, Sam pushed open the door and stumbled inside to see Freddie sitting on the chair, Carly on the sofa at the back and Amanda grabbing a glass of water from the sink .

"Oh Sam, your back. We were just thinking about going out for some dinner, are you coming?" Amanda asked her. Freddie was fiddling with his sleeve and Carly was wiping mud of her favourite pair of sneakers.

"I'm not hungry." Freddie and Carly's heads shot up, their mouths agape.

"You're-"

"Not-"

"Hungry!" Carly and Freddie both shouted together earning a strange look from Amanda.

"Sam are you okay?" Freddie asked, concerned.

"Yeah?" Sam raised an eyebrow. " Why wouldn't I be?"

"Sam, you've just said your not hungry, you can't be okay."

"Carly, I'm fine!"

"Okay?" It was clear Carly and Freddie didn't buy it but they didn't want to fight Sam.

"Well, I am hungry, I'm going to run up to the café, who's coming?" Amanda asked. Carly stood up but Freddie stayed sitting.

"I think I'll just stay here, I'm pretty tired." Freddie shrugged.

"Okay, well we'll be back soon."

"No problem." Sam then walked out and grabbed her tack. She walked back into where Freddie was sat flicking through channels on the TV. She sat down and placed the saddle on the table top. Then she stood up again and filled up a bowl of water and grabbed a square of saddle soap from the cupboard under the sink.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked her confused.

"I'm cleaning my saddle." She shrugged.

"Cleaning? Like washing?"

"Kinda' I'm soaping it, so it removes any sweat or dust and stuff. It makes it shinier." Sam dipped a cloth into the water wetting it and then added some soap. She rubbed it in a single circle on one part of the saddle flap, applying more pressure the more times she circled. "It's easy."

"Oh right," Freddie then looked up at her again and smirked. He edged forward and turned her head to him.

"Freddie? What are you-" Freddie roughly placed his lips on hers and leant on her slightly. Sam smiled and kissed him back passionately. She moved her arm, knocking over the bowl of water but both teenagers seemed oblivious. Sam gripped onto Freddie's shirt pulling him impossibly close. She was now lying back on the couch sideways, Freddie was hovering above her. There lips were moulded together as they made out, not bothered by the surroundings. Sam felt Freddie sucking on her bottom lip and she let out a moan making him smirk. Sam ran her hands down Freddie's clothed chest and one went lower than expected. Suddenly there eyes opened and they looked at each other, both panting,

"Sam-"

"You wouldn't be pressuring me Freddie." She reasoned.

"Oh I know that, it's just, I don't want our first time to be like this. I want it to be special."

"You are such a-" Sam didn't get to finish because she heard the sound of talking outside. She looked up at Freddie wide eyed as he leapt off her just as the door opened.

"Hey guys, we brought you back a-" Amanda looked round the trailer in shock. The water was soaking into the carpet. "What happened in here?"

"Oh I uhmm-" Sam looked at Freddie who just shrugged his shoulders. "Tripped…."

"You tripped?" Amanda asked. Carly clearly wasn't fooled. She knew _exactly _what had happened. She smirked at Sam who was blushing slightly. Freddie was sat looking at the floor.

"Yeah! I was walking with the bowl of water to uhmm, clean my tack and my foot slipped and I fell and now the water is everywhere…." Sam looked sheepish. She was usually a good liar, but she was far to flustered.

"Oh okay, anyway! I brought you guys a sandwich."

"Thanks," The pair both said at the same time which made them look at each other and blush. "Now Sam, you should probably eat this and then go down to the board and find out what time your riding tomorrow." Amanda said handing both Sam and Freddie a sandwich wrapped up in white wrapping. Sam unwrapped it and took a bite into the chicken salad sandwich. In little time at all, Sam had finished and was standing up and pulling on a jacket.

"I'll be right back guys."

"No problem." Freddie smiled at her. She smirked and winked at him and she saw his face go red again. Rolling her eyes, Sam opened the door and stepped out looking around. Looking out into the fields covered with horse trailer, Sam realised it was getting dark. She looked at the watch that was attached to her wrist realising it was already six o' clock. Time sure had flew today. Sam took off and ran through the grass and wound her way down to the main building where the notice board was.

She scrolled her eyes over it until she found the Junior Championships and was immediately regretting looking. Her eyes widened as she turn and rushed back to the truck. Once she'd got back there, she burst through the door equalling in Carly, Freddie and Amanda to look up at her.

"We have a problem…."

**So i know this is posted WAY soon after the last chapter, but this chapter is alot longer than the last one.**

**Now, for a few spoilers of the next chapters... your gunna' see some fighting, some trouble, some more problems and finally, some missing stuff :')**  
**So, i hope you liked this chapter and the next ones to come. I have a little of Chapter 31 written so it should be up next week sometime, i'll try and make it as fast as possible.**  
**This chapter got a tiny bit spicy but not too spicy :'D**

**Review! **  
**It's the new ICarly episode tonight at 8! **  
**Isell Penny Tee's! :)**  
**I cannot wait!**

**_Spoiler;_ Seddie Spanking Ep! :'D**  
**Mega excited! Tune in Everyone! xD**

**Till' next time my lovelies :') **

**#Peace~Dreamer **


	32. Dressage and Fights

I**Am at home on the range.**

**Chapter Thirty-one;** Dressage and Fights.

**Disclaimer; **I own nothing but the plot and my own characters and animals.

"What sort of problem?" Amanda stood up confused.

"There is no race for the junior champs tomorrow."

"Then what are you guys doing?"

"Dressage."

"Please tell me your kidding Sam." Amanda shook her head, refusing to believe it.

"Wait, what's dressage." Freddie stood up next to her.

"A very complicated set of movements on horseback basically."

"So, what's the prob?" Carly asked.

"I don't know how well Apollo does dressage. He's a racer, he might not have even done dressage before."

"So, what are you going to do?" Freddie looked at her.

"I have no idea."

"Sam, this isn't going to work, you don't have any of the right clothes and you don't have a dressage saddle, you only have your jumping one!"

"I know aunt Amanda, that's the problem!"

"I'm going to go and talk to the adviser and see what he says, maybe I can get him to change his mind." The three teens nodded and watched as Sam's aunt walked out of the truck.

"This isn't good." Sam sighed.

"Maybe you should go with your aunt Sam and see what's happening." Carly said.

"I'll be right back." With that, Sam pushed open the truck door and stepped out into the cold air. She pulled the jacket tighter around her body and set off across the field to the building at the bottom. She pushed open the revolving doors and walked slowly into the lobby. She looked around until she noticed an open door and her aunt sitting at a desk.

"No! It's wrong, you can't just swap and change the events!" Sam heard her aunt yell. She quickly walked towards the door and stood watching the two adults argue.

"I get the situation Amanda but the racing ground had become to soft."

"Then cut it! You can't expect people to just drop stuff and do it! My niece has her horse already to go and she would have blitz the competition but she has a thoroughbred who isn't into dressage, you can't expect her to do that! You can't expect anyone to do that!"

"I'm sorry Amanda but there isn't anything I can do about it. The racing field was flooded and it's too slippery to race on."

"It was flooded? How? It Hasn't rained in days Jacob!" Jacob Conwy was the advisor for Bridgmont Championships, and had been there for around three years.. Well after Sam's time as a competitor.

"I don't know." Suddenly, something in Sam's mind clicked. The security cameras. The people here were too stupid to check the cameras. She just had to find the security cameras. Sam looked around realising know one was in the lobby. She smiled to herself and then took off for the elevator that lead to the long line of offices at the top of the three storey building. One of the rooms had to be a security room. Sam stepped in and pressed the button leading to the top floor. The elevator doors shut slowly and then, she felt it go up. A few seconds later, it pulled to a stop and the doors opened revealing a long corridor with countless amounts of rooms. Sam took in a deep breath and checked around. The corridor was empty so she took this as her chance. She shot out of the elevator and to the first door. She could see a man sat at his desk riffling through some paperwork. Wrong door. Sam decided it was probably best to start at the bottom and work her way up, so she ran to the bottom of the corridor, her riding boots making a slight noise making her curse under her breath. Her face suddenly pushed up against the glass and saw a single computer screen with little windows in, signalling the different sections of the competition ground. Bingo. Sam smirked. She pulled open the door and shut it behind her making sure no one was coming down the hallway. The room was empty as she let her eyes scan across the set of TV screens. She finally settled on the one of the outdoor tracks and smiled. She was no Freddie, but she was sure she could figure the technological nightmare. Looking behind her, checking, Sam ran forward and quickly took hold of the computers mouse. Click on each box, Sam saw different places in the show ground, the mares barn, the stallions barn, the gelding's barn, the show jumping ring which Sam had just ridden in, the racing field. Sam's eyes lit up. Bingo. Clicking on it, Sam rewound the DVD that was placed to record this part of the field and pressed play. She sat and watched, flicking through it, constantly checking behind her until she saw what she needed to see. Sam growled looking at the person who was taking the hose pipe off the tap and letting the tap run. Sam pressed fast forward and within the first hour, almost half of the race track was flood, filled with water and the ground soaked and soggy, too damp to race horses on that was for sure. Far to dangerous and the company couldn't risk a fall of a horse or rider. The injury insurance that someone would use to sue would probably bankrupt the company. Sam smiled. She had her caught red handed. Pressing back up three times, the computer screen returned to the way it was originally. She pushed a button on the hard drive set and the DVD came out. Sam's smile turned to a smirk as she picked up the DVD and closed the little draw thing. Backing out of the room, Sam looked down the corridor. It was still clear. _Man these guys have rubbish security. _She thought to herself before heading for the elevator. Running through the building, Sam passed the office where Amanda was still arguing with Jacob. She smirked and rolled her eyes and then walked out of the building and across the grass. On one side of the field, she saw Carly and Freddie standing near Apollo who was locked in his temporary stable with his chestnut defined face thrust over the stable door. She smiled and she knew they had seen her as they began to run towards her, clearly wanting to know if she'd found out something. But then, Sam turned her head and saw her. A blonde walking across the grass. Sam growled and took off towards her. Getting closer and closer, Sam suddenly shoved Katy backwards, making her body hit off a random horsebox. It was clear no one was inside because the door were locked up and Sam had just watch someone walk a horse out of the back.

"What are you doing!"

"You bitch!"

"What?"

"You know what… you sabotaged the ride!" Katy smirked.

"I don't know what your talking about…" Sam slammed Katy's back into the horsebox once again and she winced. Sam's face showed nothing but anger.

"You do know what I'm talking about, don't lie!"

"Sam!" She heard both Carly and Freddie yell.

"What are you doing?" Sam stopped slightly at her boyfriends voice, but still kept a strong grip against Katy to prevent her from moving.

"SHE sabotaged the race track!"

"What? How do you know?" Freddie asked.

"CCTV!"

"They showed you?" Carly asked.

"Yes!" Sam said to Carly. She knew if she said no then Katy would say she'd snuck up there, which was true but she didn't want to get into trouble with the executives and advisors. She looked at Freddie and the look she gave him, he knew. He knew that she'd somehow snuck up there. He smirked at her, making her bite her lip, which Freddie thought looked very seductive. He shook his head, and tried to concentrate on the fact that his girlfriend was about to shove her hand around Katy's throat… and know matter how much Katy was an utter cow, he knew that was not a good idea. He slid his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Sam come on, don't fight." Her eyes never left Katy, her expression still harsh.

"Excuse me while I throw up…" Katy sneered referring to Freddie and Sam's current position. She rolled her eyes and that resulted in Sam's hand going for Katy's throat until Freddie reached forward, with his fast reflexes, something he had acquired from Sam and from knowing and being around Sam for so many years, and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. She looked back, not releasing her grip in the slightest and looked into Freddie's big brown eyes.

"Is she worth it?" Sam sighed, she always caved when it came to him. Sam turned back to Katy and her voice turned horribly serious.

"We're not done here." And with that, she left go of Katy who slumped slightly and sighed almost with relief. Sam turned and squeezed Freddie's hand making him smile.

" Oh we are so not done here Puckett! So not done…"

"Shut it Katy!" Carly snapped which made Sam and Freddie's eyes widen. Carly.. Being nasty? It wasn't right! Sam simply smirked and grabbed Carly with her other hand. She turned back to Katy, her smirk staying constant.

"Look forward to it Biatch.." And with that, she walked off with Freddie and Carly, smirking.

**Hey! I'm so sorry about lack of updates. But here's a bit of a long chapter for you :)  
And, i know i said i'd update all of my stories at least once before xmas but i've just not had time!  
Update 4 or 5 already, but the rest is sorta' a blur. Got half of chapters of Night to Remember, Immortal and Spirit written but not sure when they'll be posted, And obviously i have loads of oneshots almost ready to post. Will try and post as soon as i can but will be busy all this week and probably until new year, but i'll update next year alot more, promise! **

**It seems so wierd saying 'next year' lol. Been so busy with work and my horse and i havent had alot of time to write, and with this horrible snow! :(  
anyway, please review! Like i said, this story is nearing the end! But remember there will be a sequel and possibly a prequel, in one of the next chapters, the summary for the sequel will be posted, so watch out for it! :)  
Love Always, and remember to review! :D  
-Dreamerx **


	33. Numbers and The Missing Saddle

Iam at home on the range.

Chapter 32; Numbers and The Missing Saddle.

Disclaimer; i own nothing but my own character/animals/plotlines.

* * *

"Sam!" Sam span around to see her aunt running towards her. "I did it! I did it!"

"Did what?"

"I got them to change the courses, the championships this year is only the cross country and the show jumping. Your gunna' blitz this!"

"No way!" Sam smiled.

"Yes way!"

"Oh that's awesome!" Sam practically screamed.

"Yeah, that's really cool Amanda," Carly grinned. " How'd you do it?" Amanda blushed making Sam smirk.

"He asked you on a date didn't you.."

"I'm not going to answer….."

"And…. YOU said, you'd only go out with him if he switched the courses…"

"You know me too well…." This made Sam smirk all the more.

"Oh how I love the Puckett charm." Sam laughed watching her aunt blush an even deeper crimson colour.

"Me too…" Sam rolled her eyes at Freddie as he kissed her forehead. Carly and Amanda smiled at the pair.

"Anyway Sam, they are about to announce the change so you should probably get some sleep, you've got a long day a head pf you tomorrow, with that course and what not." Sam nodded and looked across the field at the stables. She smiled, and then turned and walked into the horsebox. She sat down on the couch and curled up in a ball. Freddie smirked and sat beside her running his fingers through her hair.

"If you want Sam, take the bed in the back, you need more sleep than me." Amanda smiled.

"Thanks." Sam smiled.

"It's fine."

"Good night." Freddie kissed Sam softly on the lips as she sat up.

"Night.."

* * *

"Sam!" Sam groaned and sat up, prying herself from the bed. Looking at the beside clock, she groaned louder. 05:45am. She ran a finger through her blonde curly hair and walked to the door, pulling it open to reveal her boyfriend, smirking at her. " Rise and shine darling."

"Freddie, it's too fucking early…"

"Oooh, don't you get grouchy when your tired!" Of corse Freddie already knew that.

"Don't push your luck boy.." Sam snarled. " You might be my boyfriend, but I'm ready for hitting you right now."

"Come on, you have to get Apollo ready!" Sam groaned again but stepped outside where she could see Carly typing away on Freddie's laptop and her Aunt polishing Sam's cross country boots. She smiled as Freddie wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Morning Sam!" Amanda grinned looking at Sam's bloodshot eyes. She could tell her niece had never changed… she always did hate getting up early.

"Morning.."

"I think you should get ready Sam, and bring Apollo up here to get him brushed."

"Okay.." This caused Freddie to chuckle. She was acting like a zombie."Come on. I'll come with you…" This caused Sam, Carly and Amanda to look at him funny, He realised what he had said and chuckled again. " Not to get changed! To get Apollo!" Sam smirked causing him to roll his eyes. Sam grinned and rushed into the room she slept in to get changed into a pair of black jodphers and a horse riding top. She pulled her hair up into a low bun and then walked back into the living quarters where the three people were talking, Carly was still in her Pj's but both Freddie and Amanda were ready.

"Sam, if I were you, I'd get Apollo all ready, then have your shower and get changed." Sam nodded. She knew that there routine would work like it did all those years back with Angel. "I've got your boots ready, and your white jods and jersey are ready. I've picked up your cross country number and I've attached it to Ava's old air jacket.." That was when Sam paused. She looked up, her eyes solemn and serious.

"What number am I?"

"That's what I was wanting to talk to you about…"

"Aunt Amanda, what number am I!"

"14" Sam just about died. "I tried to get the office early before everyone started crowding to get there numbers for the novice section, and well… since 13 people had already registered…"

"This cannot be happening.."

"Sam, what's wrong?" Carly questioned.

"This CANNOT be happening!"

"Sam!" Freddie snapped. "What the hell?" Sam sighed and looked at Freddie, feeling like she was about to burst into tears.

"Sam, it'll be okay!" Amanda said to which Sam looked at her in amusement.

"Okay? This is NOT Okay!"

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on!" Freddie screamed, snapping the two family members out of there argument. Carly was making the wise choice and staying quiet. Sam turned to Freddie and sighed.

"The year I fell off Angel here, I was number 14..."

"Oh my god Sam.."

"Forget it Freddie, it's okay…"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is… infact, no one has to worry.. I can't do this anymore, I just can't!"

"Sam…"

"No!"

"Sam, listen to me!" Freddie span Sam around to face him and cupped her cheeks with his hands. He watched as a tear fell down her cheek and he felt his heart crack into two pieces. " Sam, I know you can do this"

"Freddie…" Sam sighed.

"No Sam, listen to me, I believe in you, and I know you can do this Sam, even if you don't win!" Sam shook her head and Freddie sighed.

"I can't." It wasn't often Sam cried, so Freddie knew this was serious. Sam let her eyes drop to the floor and Freddie immediately knew it was all over. He let go and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"It's your decision, I won't force you." Sam smiled ever so slightly and kissed him on the lips so gently, Freddie almost didn't feel it. It caused him to smile though, at Sam's tenderness.

"Thank you.."

"Well.. If your not staying for the rest of the competition, I suppose you better bring Apollo up here and get him ready to travel back to Havenfield." Amanda said, and Sam nodded.

"Come on Sam," Freddie grabbed Sam's hand and lead her out of the horse box and across the field towards the stables. She smiled and snuggled her head against his shoulder as they held hands, walking. She could almost feeling the happiness radiating off him, which made her laugh slightly. He stopped walking and quirked an eyebrow at her laughter. "What?" He chuckled. Sam shook her head still giggling slightly.

"You, you just seem really happy!"

"I am happy.." Freddie chuckled.

"I gathered, It's just.. Weird seeing you like this?"

"What? I'm not usually happy?" He smirked making Sam roll her pretty blue orbs.

"No! It's just.. Well you get what I mean!" She laughed making him laugh once again. That was when she saw Apollo's head sticking over the stable door. She grinned. "Hey Apollo." At the sound of her voice, Apollo let off a shrill whinny, and began swinging his head back and forth in a weaving fashion. Sam giggled and Freddie smiled as Apollo kicked the door that was holding him in with his hoof for swift measure. Sam winced and rushed over, pulling open the door and stepping inside with the horse. "Wow, someone's impatient!" The chestnut snorted for emphasis and gave her a rough shove almost over balancing her. He whinnied again and smashed his hoof against the floor. "Apollo! Stop that!" The stallion snorted once again, louder each time making Sam sigh. Just what was wrong with him? Sam picked up the head collar and lead rope that was attached to a piece of bailing twine in the stable. She pushed the head collar up and over his nose, and fastened it at the top, beside his ears. Clipping the lead rope on, she let Freddie open the stable door fully and she lead him outside into the horsebox grounds. Sam looked around at the empty show grounds, Everyone was in their horseboxes preparing for the competition. Sam sighed. She was leaving… Suddenly, Apollo went up on his hind legs in a large rear almost snatching the lead rope right out of Sam's hands. Sam shrieked and Freddie's eyes widened in shock as the stallions chestnut legs thrashed in mid air.

"Sam, what is he doing!"

"I don't know… he's never reared like this before, not for no reason anyway." Sam sighed and yanked on the rope, trying to keep hold of it. "Apollo!" Apollo came back down and snorted as he did so. "What is wrong with you today!"

"He's acting like you…" Freddie chuckled.

"Huh?"

"You know.. Mood swings…" He chuckled some more but immediately stopped when Sam punched his shoulder hard. "Owe!"

"Well shut up then!" She smirked. She lead a skitzy Apollo down to the Puckett's horsebox. Both her and Freddie talking and laughing about random things when suddenly, Sam's happiness was short lived.

"Sam!" Sam turned and saw her Aunt running towards her, Carly just behind her, a panicked and shocked expression plaguing both of there faces."What? What's wrong?"

"It's your saddle, it's gone!" Sam froze, suddenly feeling her world shattering into a million pieces. Her saddle, the saddle that Apollo was using, ANGEL'S saddle, was gone.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! And welcome to 2011 :) **

**Well, first things first, i would like to say a huge thank you to every single person who read my stories last year, and the years previous! It means alot. Thank you for every single review! **  
**Second, i would like to make it clear that even though this is set in America, Sam rides English, Not Western. Nothing against Western riding, it's just, i don't do it, i ride english, with me being from the UK. **  
**Third, with it being a new year.. i would like to dedicate this chapter to two people, both who has been a major inspiration to me. The first is my mum, she has been though alot, with her cancer and everything, but she is still going strong, and she will always be my hero. i love you mummy, forever and always! :') x**  
**The second, even though i know they won't see this as they no longer come on here, but it was ColorsOfTheSky101. This account holder has done wonders for me! Infact, i found fanfic(dot)net through her account, one day, was back in like 2007/2008, i stumbled upon her(?) profile, and the first story i read was her story ISam. Then i read IRemember, and well, from there i began to explore the iCarly seddie fandom.. i mean, i always shipped seddie, but thanks to Colors i found this site! And i am forever greatful since i LOVE This site! :) **  
**Could people maybe follow me on twitter too? (at)Amy_Lautner **  
**I follow back if you ask!**  
**I'm also trying to write another chapter of Charmed One, since that story has been rather popular :) So yeah, **

**Oh hey! Got a new horse from Christmas to anyone that cares. So now i have my little 14hh who i have owned for 6years and now my big bay 16.2hh ;) **  
**Ah, i LOVE my life at the moment.**  
**Since it's a new year, one of my new years resolutions is to update my stories alot more frequent! Hopefully, i can do that! :D**  
**Now, please review? i sat and wrote this for ages! So please review! **  
**Love you guys always, your the reason i write!**  
**Happy new year again, and i wish everyone all the best for 2011, hope it is a great year for you guys! **  
**Ahh! Mega Large Author's note! Tehe ;)**  
**Peace&Love,**  
**-Dreamer xx **


	34. Whirlwind Emotions and The Final Start

IAm at home on the range.

**Chapter 33;** Whirlwind Emotions and The Final Start.

**Disclaimer;** I Don't own iCarly, but I do own this plot, and all of my own characters and animals.

**Horse Words you may see in this chapter that you may not understand.**  
**Cantle - The very back of the saddle.**  
**Pommel - The very front of the saddle.**  
**Hocks - A part of the leg near the hoof.**  
-

"What do you MEAN it's gone!" Sam practically passed out at her Aunt's words.

"It's been stolen Sam.." Amanda sighed.

"Stolen! Oh god this is not happening."

"What are you going to do?" Carly shouted, panicking.

"There's nothing I can do… the saddle's gone." Suddenly, Sam looked up at Freddie shocked. She threw Apollo's lead rope to him, and turned to Amanda. " Wait a second… I know exactly what is going on…. Is there still the spare saddle up in the crawlspace of the horsebox?"

"Yes Sam, we never moved it… It is a bit dusty, it will need a wipe over with a cloth and some saddle soap."

"Okay! I'll grab the saddle… Carly, you go get me a bowl of water… Aunt Amanda, could you run and get me some cloths and the soap please… Freddie, I need you to tie Apollo up outside and give him another brush! I'm doing this… and I'm going to win!"

The Crawlspace of a horse truck was a dreadfully small place. In the roof, above the living area, it was where riders and trainers kept there space things… spare hats, spare saddle pads…and in Sam's case, Spare Saddles! Sam climbed up through the attachable ladders and squeezed in. With know one having been up there in around four years, it was very dusty and there were small cobwebs in each corner. Sam shuffled around in the darkness, feeling for anything she could. She crawled further and further in until she felt her hand hit something hard. She smiled slightly and let her hands roam the object… It was the saddle. She placed her arm under it, and lifted it as she started to move backwards, carefully finding her way back to the ladder.

"Sam! Are you ready?" She heard Freddie shout up to her. Sam continued to lift and drop the saddle until she reached the end of the crawlspace, kneeling just above the ladder.

"Yep! I'm coming down now! Can someone grab the saddle!"

"I'll get it!" She heard Carly shout up. "Pass it down to me!" Sam twisted herself around so the saddle was closest to the ladder. She lifted it and lowered it down the ladder as she felt Carly's hand grab it. "I've got it"

"Okay!" Sam shouted back and let go of the saddle, leaving Carly to position her hands right and get down the few steps up she has taken.

"Come on Sam! We have to be quick!" Amanda yelled.

"I know!" Sam spun her self around again and climbed backwards down the ladder. Once she reached the floor, she and Amanda pushed the ladder back up and Amanda got to work cleaning the dusty saddle over. Now Sam got a proper look at it. It was her eventing Saddle she used on Jellybean, her grey competition horse.**[A/N; Reference to Chapter Nine!]** The saddle was around six years old, but still in top condition except a few scuff marks from riding big cross country fences on a large horse. Since Angel and Jellybean were the same size in width, the saddle should fit Apollo perfectly… just like Angel's saddle did.

"Right Sam! You run and get changed! Freddie is cleaning Apollo up again, I'll finish this off." She smiled gesturing to the saddle. Sam rushed into the bedroom and stared down at her competition clothes. The black jacket that once belonged to Sam's late older sister was hung up in the travel closest from yesterday, she wouldn't be using that today. Sam pulled on a pair of crisp white jodhpurs and a cross country jersey. She pulled out the harness that she would attach her number too and she wrapped it around her chest. She stared down at the number that was lay on the bed. Number fourteen… her unlucky number. Sam shook the bad thoughts from her mind and sighed, brushing down her clothes and running a hand through her blonde hair. She could do this. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and tied it with a hair band. Then, she walked out into the living area to see her aunt pulling one last cloth over the saddle, making it shine.

"That looks so much better."

"I know! It's going to look amazing on him!" Carly grinned, handing Sam her boots and hat. Sam pulled off the harness and pulled on her cross country air jacket.. Much like a body protector that most eventers wear. She pulled the harness back over, now with the newly placed number 14 on her back. She pulled the boots onto her feet and then rushed outside to see Apollo standing already with his bridle on. Amanda as carrying the saddle and the pad outside, quickly placing it on his back securely, and attaching the girth, fastening it tightly. Sam pulled the hat on her head, clipping the clasp together and then looked at Amanda, Carly and Freddie. Amanda looked down at her watch.

"You have ten minutes to get him warmed up before your heat starts. Now remember… there's only you and Katy in this… the other woman isn't really competition.. She knocked two poles in the show jumping so she'd have to clear every single fence on the course to even get a chance at winning this thing, and that's not possible, considering the way her horse jumps.. He doesn't pick up his feet enough…"

"Okay, got it." She pulled the stirrups down the leather and stuck her foot in the left hand side one. She grabbed the pommel in her left hand and the cantle in the other, and then bounced on her right foot three times before swinging herself up into the saddle carefully and soundly, She leant forward gathering her reins and checked her girth while mounted, making sure it was tight enough and then she span Apollo around. "I'm going to take him for a warm up walk…. I'll meet you guys at the starting line?"

"Sure thing Sammy." Amanda smiled and she and Sam's two best friends walked off towards the ribbon. Sam squeezed Apollo on as her eyes scanned the field from a height. Suddenly she spotted what she was searching for and surged Apollo into a brisk trot, pulling him to a careful stop beside a large silver horsebox. Sam dismounted and lead Apollo around and smirked as she walked up to Katy.

"I know you have it."

"Have what?" Katy asked in a pretend innocent way. She pulled Echo's girth up and extra hole, refusing to look at Sam, until Sam began to talk again.

"You know exactly what. Now, I'm going to give you two choices. If that Saddle is not back by the time this round is over, I swear to god I'll kill you… and don't think I wont. Hey! Maybe if your lucky you'll only end up unconscious. Make your choice Katy…. I hope to see that saddle very soon." And with that, Sam span Apollo around and mounted back up. "Good luck Katy…" Sam smirked, walking off, leaving Katy speechless. Sam approached the main line of the cross country course. She spotted Freddie straight away, although, there was no sign of Carly and Amanda.

"Hey! Where is Amanda and Carls?"

"They've run up to the announcers box to find out what time we're starting… I think we are running abit late." Freddie responded.

"Okay, no problem." Suddenly, a man's voice echoed across the tannoy.

"Can all three competitors for the junior championship cross country, please make there way to the starting line. The first to ride will be number 13, Elizabeth Bowers who knocked two fences during the show jumping round yesterday. If she makes it clear today, she has a good chance of pushing herself into second place at least. "

"Okay, so I'm second to go… I better get a move on." Sam grinned at Freddie, who smiled softly back at her.

"Good luck Sam… we will be watching from the middle of the course, where we can see all of the jumps."

"Okay," Sam breathed out a breath she'd been holding in and pushed Apollo on, towards the starting point. The clackson sounded signally Elizabeth to go and Sam readied herself. She was next! She steadied Apollo up, feeling like the wait was forever. Suddenly, she saw Elizabeth tearing back up the grass on her black horse. She looked unbalanced.

"And that an elimination for Elizabeth Bowers, after three refusal's on the same fence. " Sam's face broke into a wide grin.. Now she'd only have to worry about Katy. Sam turned to look to the side and saw Katy mounted on Echo. The bratty blonde gave Sam a look that if looks could kill? She'd be dead on the floor. Sam simply smirked at her.

"And now, the second rider of the course is number 14, Samantha Puckett. She won yesterdays show jumping so that automatically puts her in the front running. If she goes clear today with a decent time, she could pick up the gold for sure!" Sam took in a deep breath and saw her aunt, Carly and Freddie standing at the bottom, but she had no more time to think, because she heard to clackson and gave Apollo a sharp kick making him surge forward into a straight canter, heading down the slight embankment towards the first jump. The first jump was fairly easy. A simple log jump, around 4ft in height. It is a very simple jump, but it is narrow, making it a difficult jump in it's own right. Sam pulled Apollo up and they neared the jump, steadying his strides. Sam counted in her head as Apollo's hooves thundered across the grass. Three… two… one… Sam gave a sharp but soft kick and Apollo rose over the jump landing neatly on the other side and continued on towards the next group of jumps. The next set consisted of jumps two, three and four. A combo jump. The first was another log, a little less wider than the last, and smaller. Number three was a thin pole jump, painted in brown and green and was set just a little higher, and the final one of the set was another pole jump, painted with the same colours but was set wider and a lot higher. All three were around two strides away for each other. Sam turned Apollo into the sharp line and he took the jumps high and fast. They reached the end of the set of jumps and Sam lent right forward onto his neck, pushing him on into gallop, cutting the distance between the next jump. Sam pushed him forwards and Apollo snorted, is hooves pounded. She gathered him up as he was ready to snatch the bit and take off.

"Woaaah! Easy there mister!" Sam soothed, pulling him up into a canter as they were coming around the bend towards the next jump. It was a brush fence. Brush fences were generally easy fences to jump single handed. Doubles were trickier. Thankfully, this was only a single brush fence. With a solid base and brush up top, it was a sensible fence. Apollo snorted again and pulled hard on the reins wanting to jump, so Sam let him go, still making sure to keep him steady so they wouldn't bump the fence or worse, fall or crash straight into or through it like a lot of horses did. Sam pulled his head up so he could see and she gripped the reins trying to control the excitable stallion. He took off, his front legs diving through the brush as they were meant to, Sam low over his neck and edging him on. He landed carefully and smoothly, earning a large pat from Sam on the neck. The next few jumps were easy enough, and Apollo took them with ease. Sam span him around at a canter. She saw Freddie, Carly and Amanda all stood by the fence along with all the other spectators and smiled, but her smile soon dropped when she realised what the next jump was…. Crowley's edge. It was on the corner, and Sam swore it was bigger and wider than last time. Sam began to shake as she headed full on towards the large fence. It was all solid, no give like the other jumps. Sam blinked and let out the breath she was holding. This was it, no going back now. She let out a slight squeak as Apollo took off from the floor and sailed over the jump. Sam closed her eyes, unable to look down in case something happened. Something bad. He landed on the floor, he hocks balanced. Suddenly, Sam pulled his to a sharp stop. Her mind was blank. She couldn't remember the course! She span him around, trying to think. She could see Freddie, Carly and Amanda screaming on the sidelines pointing at different fences, but she couldn't hear them. She'd blown it…. Katy was going to win.

**Hey!  
So, it's been what? Two weeks since i updated? Well, sorry i made you all wait so long! Life has been so hectic!  
But i got a message through that urged me to update this :)  
So... almost to the end of this now :( But remember sequel and prequel hopefully! I think the sequel will be a little more upbeat than this, because there won't be any deaths(Spoiler!) But the prequel! That will be a rather dark, upsetting fic compared to the first two... and i will let you know, There WILL be a death in the prequel! I didn't want to kill off the character, because i am very fond of them, but i think it is best for the storyline! :/  
Anyway! Remember to review! ;D  
Hoping to update a few of my stories, have half of the next chapter written for the stories; The Acting Bug.. Immortal AND Agent(which i've hit a wall with btw!)  
So yeah, hope you like this, very long chapter... Over 2000 words in this one! Ususally my stories don't much past 1000 words per chapter! Consider yourselves lucky!  
Love Always,  
Dreamer! **


	35. The Finish and The Abuse

**iAm at home on the range.  
Chapter 34; **The Finish and The Abuse.

**-  
Disclaimer; **I own nothing but my own characters, the plot, and my own writing.

****

Sam spun Apollo around again, completely lost. The roar of the crowd was distracting her as she searched. She felt like her brain was about to explode. She pushed him on, shifting her weight in the saddle. She hoped that if she moved him over slightly, it might help her see the course better, but when she did, she was thoroughly disappointed. She couldn't remember anything. She sighed, shaking her head. Pulling him back to a stop again. She knew she was wasting time..

"Maybe it's time to just give up Apollo." Sam sighed again watching Apollo's chestnut ears swivelling back and forth. He stomped his hoof against the dusty floor making Sam jump. Snorting with wide eyes, Apollo suddenly surged forward, his hooves pounding against the floor as he rushed down the main bank at a canter. Sam shrieked, gripping the reins and tightening her legs around the stallions stomach, to keep her in place. " Apollo! Apollo stop! What the hell are you doing!" Suddenly, Sam realized exactly what he was doing. He was heading for the tyre jump at the bottom of the hill... The next jump in the course. Her eyes widened. He'd just lead her to the right jump. Amazed, She pulled him up slightly, steadying him. Anyone who has ever cantered or galloped downhill would know how pretty terrifying it is. With the angle of this hill especially, it was very steep. She leant back, any pressure she was putting on the chestnuts back suddenly gone until she felt herself jerk forward indicating she was riding once again on flat ground. Gathering up her reins tighter, she gave Apollo a little squeeze as he neared the black tyres and soared over them without any trouble. Breathing out a sigh of relief, she turned him and headed for the next jump. There was only a few more to go and she had no idea what her time was but if she cleared these, at least she'd get a clear round and maybe- just maybe that would be enough for her to take the gold. All of her memory suddenly came back as she rode head on at the next jump, a simple water jump. It was a wide log that landed into the manmade pool of water, a few strides from the next jump, a log pile that lead you back onto land again. A square log pile jump was very simple, large but simple none the less. It was around 3ft high and 3ft wide.. Almost nothing. None of the end jumps were a match for Sam and Apollo, it was nothing they'd hadn't done. Sam pushed her heels down as far as they would go in the stirrups, and gripped the saddle with her knees. She kicked sharply but softly and Apollo sprang, leaping up and over the first log with no problem, splashing down into the cold muddy water. He pounded through the pond, splashing Sam a little a on the way through. Then, he took off.. Soaring over the second jump easily, his chestnut hocks slightly scraping against the wooden plank as he went over. His hooves thundered over the land as Sam spotted the hill she had to climb in the distance. There was only two more jumps in the way, and so far she had gone clear. Two more and she'd have a clear round. Sucking in a breath of air, Sam could feel Apollo shaking beneath her. He was tired, his stamina running low. She knew she'd have to keep him going just a little long, one stop could wreck his pace and that could mean disastrous results. Sam could see the final two jumps looming. The first was an arrowhead jump. Planks of wood positioned in the shape of an upturned triangle with two red flags at each side. A very narrow jump that could be difficult to jump if The second near the base of the hill was a palisade brush jump. A solid wooden block as the bass, painted a deep brown colour. The top though, was completely different. A collection of brush slotted together that was very easy to ride over, the horses legs often going straight through the middle of the brush. Sam sat deep in the saddle and pushed Apollo on, giving him an extra spurt of energy. Apollo's head was high, his ears pricked forward and clearly alert. Sam grinned as he popped cleanly over the arrowhead without difficulty and was tearing up the grass running head on at the final hurdle. "Come on Apollo," Sam whispered, leaning low against the stallions neck as he came nearer and nearer to brush. In her head, Sam was counting down the strides… 4.… 3... 2...1.… Sam pushed Apollo up and over as he rose up at the last minute, Sam almost invisible behind him she was so low against him. He balanced his hocks perfectly as he landed carefully, Sam looking behind her, realizing she'd gone clear. Sam smiled and turned her attention back to the large bank they'd have to race up. Still low against Apollo's neck, she squeezed his ribs continuously and felt him pick up his speed slightly, clearly going as fast as his legs could carry him. Within seconds, they were at the top of the hill and still tearing towards the red ribbon. Apollo smashed through it, tearing it and Sam was grinning ear to ear as she pulled him up. She turned and saw everyone cheering, screaming.. Shouting. Her attention was immediately back on Apollo giving him a large slappy pat on his sweating neck. He snorted in response when she hoped off his back. Stepping in front of the chestnut, she placed a single kiss against his muzzle. "You saved me out there boy.." She smiled softly at him, staring into his big brown eyes that reminded her so much of Freddie's. "Thank you."

"Sam!" Before she even got the chance to turn around at Carly's call. She felt herself being scooped up from behind, only just managing to keep hold of Apollo's reins. She knew, by his strong arms that it was Freddie who had picked her up. She watched as Amanda and Carly ran up to her. Amanda began stoking down Apollo's nose, taking his reins in her hand as Freddie span Sam around in a circle then placed her down on the floor.

"I'm so proud of you." He grinned at her, their foreheads pressed together. She smiled back and crashed her mouth to his for a single kiss. Carly and Amanda both awed at the cuteness which made Sam and Freddie smile all the more when they pulled away. Sam yanked off her body protector, holding it up in her right hand and Freddie wrapped his arm around Sam's tiny waist. Suddenly, Sam watched as Amanda suddenly turned to her, a questioning look on her face. The sound of a clackson made Sam jump. She knew what that meant…

"What happened out there Sam?" Sam frowned, thinking of what had happened to her out on the course.

"I don't know.. One minute we were jumping a fence, the next… my mind just went blank…"

"Why?" Carly asked.

"I have no idea…" The blonde shrugged her shoulders.

"So… how did you remember it?" Her best friend asked her again.

"Apollo." Sam grinned at the large horse in front of her.

"Come again?"

"Apollo… he took me the right way."

"I don't understand…" Freddie said, completely confused.

"I don't know either… but he actually lead me over the right jump when I was stuck and that's when my memory came back!"

"Woah…" Carly said, amazed.

"I know.. I was pretty shocked myself when it happened."

"Well at least it's done… and hey, you did it!" Amanda grinned. " You jumped Crowley's edge!"

"Oh yeah! Wow…"

"Come on, I think Katy is riding." Freddie said and Sam nodded.

"She is… I wonder how she's doing." Sam responded, looking abit nervous.

"You wanna' go watch?" He asked her, and she nodded again this time unsure. The four walked up to the hill to see Katy tearing around the course on Echo. The poor piebald was being yanked in the mouth and booted in the ribs sharply as she plummeted into the water head on, making Sam cringe. There was no stopping, she wasn't even pulling the horse up, she was just driving him on continuously while hurting him in the process. Suddenly, it seemed like everything stopped, and poor Echo seemed to get abit sick of the spiteful teenage girl upon his back. When they came to the jump that lead out the water, Echo stopped dead, sending Katie flying over his black and white head and straight into the murky water beneath them. She let out a loud scream, and everyone gasped. It was obvious she wasn't hurt, but the shock of the fall stopped the whole crowd for a few seconds. Sam laughed lightly, realizing Katy had just blown it.

"And that's an unfortunate disqualification for Katy Baxter riding Sunderland Echo…." The announcer said over the tannoy and Carly grinned at Sam who was still giggling at Katy who was soaking wet standing next to Echo who had thrown his rider and scrambled up the small bank out of the water. Sam's laughing stopped dead at Katy's next actions. After hearing about her disqualification, Katy screamed again, this time, it was in anger. She grabbed him by the reins, preventing him from moving and looked down at the whip in her hands and within seconds, she raised it high in the air and smacked it hard down onto Echo's rump. Echo's eyes went wide with fear as he shielded back in terror, an almighty shriek being heard across the course as the large animal tried to back away from his abuser.

"You STUPID, STUPID animal!" Katy yelled, still smacking him hard across his rump and flank, continuous. Sam's mouth dropped open and her eyes immediately turned red. People along the sides were gasping in horror but yet no one was making a move to stop her… so Sam did. She climbed the fence and tore across the course, fuelled by anger, ignoring the protests of her aunt, boyfriend and best friend. She rushed down the large bank and simply ran and ran until she finally reached the spot on the course where Echo and Katy were. Echo reared up but Katy continued, only angering Sam more. " Stupid- horse! Your worthless piece of crap! Why- did I ever even- buy you!" With each pause she took in the sentence, Katy slammed the leather crop down hard against the animal's skin making him go wild. The noise was horrific and gut wrenching and Sam couldn't take it any longer. Sam shoved Katy to the side, pushing her off the side of the embankment and back into the pool again. It was reasonably deep of corse, making Katy be fully submerged and having to gasp for air once she came back up. When she resurfaced she glared harshly at Sam who was stroking down the terrified horse's nose. "What the hell!"

"What the FUCK do you think your doing to him!" Sam snapped. She picked up the whip that Katy had dropped when Sam had pushed her and Echo immediately shielded back just by the sight of it. It appalled Sam so she turned back to Katy, her eyes on fire. She threw the crop at Katy who was still stood in the water and it smacked against her head making her yell out in pain. "How would you like it if I kept hitting you with that! You wouldn't like it, so why the hell do you think it's okay to hit him like that!"

"He's an animal! I don't care."

"Well it doesn't matter now! Your not coming near him!"

"He's my horse! You can't do anything about it!"

"Watch me!" Sam looked around, watching the course officials running down towards them. She could also see Freddie, Carly and Amanda rushing down too. She turned her attention back to Echo, running a hand down his neck. He was shaking and very sweaty, all due to fright.

"Give him to me!" Katy lifted herself up the bank and made a grab for Echo's reins but Sam stepped in front of the horse before she could reach him.

"Don't make me hurt you…"

"Pfft.. Don't make me laugh!" Sam growled at this. Katy tried to shove Sam out of the way to go for Echo's reins again but just as before Sam was too quick for her. She swung her first and it collided straight with Katy's cheek bone, knocking her sideways and straight into Mr Alan Hollingsworth, the state official's, arms.

"Ladies!" He screeched. "Might I ask what is happening!"

"Did you not see her abusing the horse!" Sam yelled.

"I did! I also saw you swing a right hook at her Miss Puckett."

"I admit I hit her… but any horse lover would have!"

"I agree with that Miss Puckett but you should have let us deal with the matter at hand."

"She was HITTING him! I got here faster than you! I couldn't just stand here and watch her smacking him with a crop and do nothing about it!"

"Sam!" Amanda shot between Alan and Sam and grinned at the official.

"She doesn't deserve a horse like this!"

"Freddie, get her out of here before she does something she'll regret" Amanda shouted at the teenage boy who nodded. Then, Amanda spotted Katy on the floor practically out cold from Sam's punch. The girl had one hell of a right hook! " Well.. Something she'll regret even more than this…"

"Oh I don't think she regrets doing that.." Freddie chuckled making Amanda roll her eyes.

"Just do it please!"

"Come on Sam." He said but she ignored him.

"I'm not leaving that poor horse here knowing that when she wakes up she'll get to keep him! The RSPCA need to be called!"

"Sam! I'll deal with it!" Amanda snapped making Sam sighed. She knew her aunt would do something. " Let me and Carly sort it out…. Go with Freddie!"

"You need to Sam." Carly agreed. Sam turned to Freddie.

"Fine!" He smiled at her and took her hand, leading her back up across the field. Once they were far enough out ear shot, Freddie leant down and whispered ever so softly in her ear.

"I like seeing you get all feisty! I almost forgot what it was like!" Sam turned her head, the largest grin ever slapped on her face.

"Why thank you." She winked at him, and they continued there trek up the hill."

-  
Apollo was tucked back in his over night box while Sam and Freddie went back to the horsebox. They'd been there over an hour and Sam was staring to get restless, pacing back and forth in the living area. Freddie was sat on the couch watching his blonde bombshell girlfriend rushing up and down, making him feel very dizzy. Suddenly, the latch on the door turned making the pair jump up in shock. Amanda and Carly stumbled through the door and Sam immediately started firing questions at her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well-"

"Did they take Echo off her?"

"Well-"

"Did they call the RSPC-"

"Sam! Let me finish!" Amanda snapped playfully.

"Oh.. Sorry." She muttered sheepishly, a slight smile on her face.

" Katy woke up a little while ago, demanding for Echo. She said he deserved a smack. Of corse, the official's all said that she shouldn't own the horse so… I volunteered." Sam knew where this was going, but she had to be certain.

"Volunteered for what?"

"That we have Echo…"

"Are you CRAZY!"

"Sam calm down and listen…"

"Why would you do this!"

"He will make an excellent horse once he's back to his normal self Sam!" Amanda reasoned.

"But I'm leaving in a few days! How do expect me to help you if I'm all the way in Seattle… I can't expect you to look after all these horses on your own!"

"It'll be fine Sam, and you'll come and visit more often now!"

"I will?"

"Yes! You will! I expect you too! And now you have nothing to hide! So you don't have to worry about your friends finding out!" Sam looked at Carly and Freddie and nodded.

"I guess your right."

"Okay, so… do we have a deal then?"

"We have a deal."

"Well.. I guess we better get you down there, see if you've won anything!" Sam smiled and nodded. This would be an awkward award giving…

-

**Quite a long chapter here for you guys!  
Remember how i said, it would be a 35ish chapter story... yeah it's not... but that's good right? Not much left of the story but it's just fitting all the discriptive writing into one chapter, so it's having to be spaced out, lol!  
Hope you like this! **

**If there's one thing i hate, it's horse abuse so i wanted to cover the Katy/Echo aspect of horse abuse as well as of course the Apollo aspect.  
This should hopefully be update shortly! Can't say exactly when though!  
Please PLEASE review! Would mean so much. And yeah, i don't reply to every review, but i try to reply to some! I just get so busy! But i do read EVERY single on on every single story! and i love them, so thank you for them. i'm so thankful!  
Anyway, i'll stop yapping!  
See ya! :)  
-Dreamer **


	36. The Winner and Back to Havenfield

**iAm at Home on the Range.**  
**Chapter Thirty Five;** The Winner and Back to Havenfield.  
**Disclaimer;** I own nothing but my own characters/animals, this plot, this writing ect… I do not own iCarly.  
**All pictures of horses are on my profile!**

* * *

They rushed through the crowds and too the front of the arena fence. Sam was mounted up onto Apollo.. Waiting to see which place she had come over all. It was unlikely that Katy would place highly.. Considering her tumble into the water… but she still had the points from the show jumping.. As did Elizabeth. She sighed, and adjusted herself in the saddle. The speakers crackled to life as she Jacob tapping the microphone. He pulled it close to his mouth, clearing his throat. At least thirty riders were mounted up.. Ready for the prize giving's. Carly was running her hand up and down Apollo's chestnut neck, soothing him, as Sam listened closely.

"Good afternoon! I'm going to start the prize giving's with the Junior Novice… " Sam sighed, knowing that wasn't her. She'd have to wait a little bit longer.

"In third place… Candice Williams on Wrixlee Hunter… Second place, Melanie Harris on BlackJack… and first place, for the 2011 junior Novice is…. Chelsea Rodes on Rockster 'N' Roll…" Sam adjusted her hat as she watched three girls ride into the ring, all three of them her age. Novice riders where a few levels down from Sam. A Novice rider was still learning in some ways, where as a champion was pretty much at the top. She watched as the winner was given a sash and she rode her lap of honour before they moved on.

"Now for the Junior Champs." Sam's heard Jacob say and he head snapped up, feeling her breathing quicken. This was it.

"In third place.. Due to her score in the junior show jumping… Katy Baxter on Sunderland Echo…" Sam spun herself around to see Katy, sour faced stepped into the ring unmounted. Echo was already stood munching happily in the Puckett's horsebox. Katy snatched her yellow rosette from the judges hands and stood, a sour expression on her face. " In Second place… Elizabeth Bowers on Black Magic…" The woman, who still registered as a junior rider trotted her large black horse into the ring and stopped in front of the judge. He handed her a blue rosette, which she attached to his bridle before standing in a line beside a still scowling Katy.

" And finally…. In first place…" Sam didn't need to be told. It was obvious.. With only three people in the competition, it was obvious she was up there. " Sam Puckett on Apollo Sunrise.." She grinned and could hear the cheering of her friends and family. She trotted Apollo quickly through the metal gate into the sand filled area and stopped beside the judge and Jacob.

"Well done.." The judge smiled, like he did to every winner. He handed the sash up to her which she threw around her body. The ruby red sash with the word 'Champion' in large white bold letters stood out to her, bringing back a memory. The memory of her and Angel, in the position she and Apollo were in right now. She smiled inwardly before taking the red rosette with '1st' written on it. She attached it to Apollo's bridle. "Take your lap of honour Sam…" The blonde pushed Apollo into a canter and rode quietly around the arena for her victory lap, before exiting the arena along with Katy and Elizabeth.. "Now, for the Per-Junior Novice…"

"Well done!" Sam patted Apollo swiftly on the neck, praising him.

"Congratulations Sam!" Carly shrieked, running up to her.

"Thanks!" She dismounted, stroking Apollo down his nose.

"I'm so proud of you!" Amanda grinned, hugging her niece so tightly, Sam was practically going blue in the face.

"We all are." Freddie cut in.

"Thanks… but Apollo did all the work." Sam said, looking at the stallion. She was released from her aunt grip and gave him a soft kiss against his velvets muzzle. "Thank you.." She whispered to him.

"Well…. I don't know about you Sammy, but I am tired! You wanna' head home?" Amanda asked her, to which Sam nodded.

"Sure..Could you guys run and get Apollo's haynet and bucket While I untack him?" She asked and both Amanda and Carly nodded, heading for the stables.

"Come with me." Sam said to Freddie, who gave her a confused glance. They took and within a minute, they reached the horse truck. "Hold him!" Sam threw Apollo's reins to Freddie who stood still staring at Sam who by now, had yanked down the large back door of the horsebox on her own, making Echo, who was inside jump alittle. He watched her smirking, a wicked glint in her eye.

"What?"

"I knew she'd see sense…" Sam replied.

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

"Angel's saddle… it's back." That's when Freddie clicked.

"Katy had it didn't she."

"Yup.."

"What did you do Sam?" He smirked at her, making her roll her eyes.

"Nothing! I merely told her, that if that saddle was not back by the time I'd got back here… then I would kill her." She winked at him… now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"I don't know how the hell you manage these things." She grinned, stepping back out of the box and undoing Apollo's girth. She flung one side of the black leather girth over the saddle, pulling it carefully from Apollo's back. Putting it over the bar in the tack closet, She grabbed Angel's, doing the same with that. She turned around to see Apollo's red travel rug, already on him, thanks to Freddie. Her eyes filled with confusion as her boyfriend seemed to be know where in sight.

"Freddie?"

"In here!" She heard a voice call out from inside the truck. She stepped up onto the ramp and saw him pulling a deep blue rug onto Echo's back.

"Where'd you get that?" She asked him.

"Oh! We forgot to tell you?"

"Duh!"

"We got all of Echo's stuff when they signed Echo over to us…" She heard from behind her. Sam spun around, to see Amanda holding a brand new black leather saddle over her hands.

"No way…"

"Yes way!" Carly grinned at Sam's shocked face

"But how.."

"Jacob called the RSPCA… signed the horse and everything with the horse to you…."

"Me?"

"Congratulations Sam."

"Wow." Freddie finished tightening the straps on Echo's rug while Sam put away Echo's tack. She then, moved back to Apollo who was beginning to get restless. She fastened the head collar around his neck, keeping him in place, while she removed his bridle, putting it away with the other pieces of tack. Then, she fastened his head collar back up and untied him from the tie ring. She lead him around towards the ramp and waiting for the go ahead from her aunt. She could see Carly yanking up a haynet for him, while Echo was none the wiser, simply still chomping on his own haynet.

"Okay Sam, bring him in."

"Come on boy, let's get you home." Sam whispered to the equine beside her and lead him carefully up the ramp and into his compartment of the trailer. Tying him up, Sam slipped back through the third and empty compartment to the back of the two horses and hooked the pads up behind them, securing them in place. Sam jumped down off the ramp and helped Amanda lift it up. Once it was up, the fastened the locks and stepped back. Sam quickly locked up the tack closet as she heard her aunt behind her.

"You ready to go home kiddo?"

"Let's go." Sam smiled back softly before climbing up into the hold where Carly and Freddie were already sat, staring at the horses. Sam locked the door and sat down beside Carly. The blonde picked up the phone and waited to hear the faint buzzing sound in the cab. She heard the door slam up front, knowing that Amanda was in the cab. The phone suddenly picked up and Amanda voice rang through it.

"You all settled back there?"

"Yup! Let's hit the road!" Sam responded as the engine roared to life, making the horses have to rebalance themselves.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this is bad... i'm not in a great mood.  
But i needed to get this out as well as another chapter of Beauty and the Geek.  
My cat was put down yesterday so i'm a bit of an emotional wreck. He was part of our family so it seriously hurt being in the vets with him yesterday :(  
Hope you like it. So next chapter, there back at havenfield... que emotional goodbyes to Apollo :'( But... it's not all bad ;D Not gonna' give too much away.. but lets just say Apollo's not gone forever... :P  
Please review. **

**I do try to reply to reviews, but i can't get through everyone!  
-Dreamer **


	37. Sad Goodbyes and Happy Hello's

**iAm at Home on the Range.**  
**Chapter Thirty Six; **Sad Goodbyes and Happy Hello's.  
**Disclaimer;** I don't own iCarly. I only own my own characters, this plot and this writing.  
**Remember, all of the horses pictures are on my profile!**

* * *

Sam could feel her arm being shook as she awoke from her deep slumber.

"Sam…" She heard being whispered. It was girls voice… a voice she recognised. "Sam.." Carly.

"What?" The lazy blonde groaned.

"You need to wake it, it's 11 o' clock." Sam's eyes shot open at that, to find herself sprawled out on the couch at the farm, the sun blaring through the windows.

"What am I doing in here?"

"Well, we got back pretty late last night and you were completely passed out in the back of the truck.. So Freddie tried to move you, but he only got as far as the living room when you punched him square in the face…"

"Oh my god! Is he okay?" Sam asked, her eyes bulging out of there sockets.

"He's fine.. "

"Oh thank god.."

"Anyway… he went to try and move you, but you point blank refused and kept kicking about.. So eventually he had to just leave you down here on the sofa."

"Oh… wait, how did Echo settle in?"

"Well, while Freddie was trying to get you to calm down, Me and your aunt put down some straw for them both and put them in the barn. He settled in great Sam.. He and America were nuzzling over the bars." Sam smiled at this. At least he had made a friend. "So sleepyhead.. Maybe you should go upstairs and get ready."

"Yeah, be back in a minute."

"Amanda's running me into town! I'm gonna' buy Spencer one of those cute like horsey' bobble-heads they had in one of the windows." Carly grinned before she picked up her little black bag and practically skipped out of the door. Sam rushed up the stairs, almost tripping over a sleeping Honey as she lay on her side on one of the bottom steps. She heard Amanda and Carly pull out of the drive in Amanda's little Corsa. Amanda had two cars. A four-by-four for the farm and a Corsa for just being out and about. Pulling a checked shirt and a pair of ripped jeans on, she took three stairs at a time making sure to jump Honey this time. Running to the door, she yanked on her boots and slammed the door shut. She walked down the drive way, scuffing her black boots against the gravel underfoot. She could here the whinnies of the horses down in the barn making her smile. She swung herself around the barn door and spotted Freddie yanking up haynet in one of the top stables.

"Hey you." She smiled when he came out. He turned and grinned when he saw her.

"Alright Sleeping beauty?" He smirked, reaching her. That's when she saw it. The large bruise against his cheekbone.

"Oh my god." She ran a finger across the mark, caressing his cheek. "I'm so sorry!"

"Sam, I'm fine." He smiled softly at her.

"No your not! I punched you!"

"Sam please… I've put up with it for years, one little punch isn't going to kill me." She sighed and nodded.

"Fine."

"HELLO!" Sam jumped at the noise. She recognized the voice to be a mans, almost straight away. Freddie's face wore a confused expression while Sam's was a terrified one.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"ANYONE HOME!" The voice echoed through the building. He was clearly just outside the barn.

"Sam, who is that?" Freddie asked her, his voice at a low whisper.

"Dylan." Was all she said.

"What?"

"Freddie? Where's Apollo?"

"Out back, tied up with some hay."

"Okay.. I need you to go out there and put him in the-"

"Ah! Samantha!" Dylan's voice boomed, a cocky grin upon his face as he pushed open the barn door and he and two large built men walked inside.

"It's Sam." She said through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry, but your trespassing… I'm going to have to ask you to leave the property."

"Oh no can do little girl."

"Excuse me?" She took a dangerous step forward, her eyes dark. Freddie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy Sam…"

"I said.. No can do little girl.. I'm here for my horse."

"He's not ready yet." She simply said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Well then… what's this?" He pulled a newspaper out of his black jacket, flipping through the pages, he landed on his desired page and thrust the paper towards Sam. Sam looked at the paper. Sure enough, she was on the page, up top Apollo with a large Champion Sash around her body. "Sam Puckett rides broken racehorse Apollo Sunrise to victory." He recited from the large headline. "Now… give me my horse."

"Your not having him." She said making Dylan chuckle.

"You think you can stop me?" He spat at her.

"Don't underestimate me."

"Listen… your trespassing… I suggest you leave before we call the police." Freddie said, calm as always.

"I don't think that will be necessary… you see, there's three of us and two of you…. I don't think it'd be too hard to get that stupid horse out of here."

"Just try it." Sam growled.

"Fine!" He snapped back at her, the cocky smirk returning to his face. "Check the back." The two men took off before Sam could stop them, rushing out the barn door. Sam's eyes narrowed towards Dylan. "I told you, you can't stop me." He span around and headed for the barn door but Sam was too quick for him. She blocked the doorway, stopping him in his tracks.

"Over my dead body are you getting that horse."

"It's cute that you think that Sam."

"_Don't_ call me cute."

"Get out of my way."

"Go to hell." She spat through gritted teeth.

"Sam…" Freddie warned, trying to get her to stop. He stepped beside her, glaring at Dylan.

"Your going to have to go through me to get to him."

"Don't think I won't!" With that, he gripped her by the hair, yanking her to the side, and throwing her hard to the concrete barn flooring with a loud 'ooft'

"Sam!" Freddie shouted, dropping to his knees beside her, helping her to sit back up. "Are you okay?" She nodded her head silently, taking a deep breath.

"I'm fine." She grabbed his hand in hers and smiled up at him. The both jumped and looked around at the sound of the barn door slamming. Sam stood up wobbly and gasped.

"No!" She walked over to the door and yanked on the handle. When it refused to open, she realized he'd put on the bolt.

"What?"

"He's locked us in!"

"Oh.."

"He's gonna' take Apollo!" Sam let a single tear fall as she thought about it.

"No! No he's not okay! Your aunt must have a set of keys for the fire door around here somewhere." Freddie asked.

"The tack room!" She ran towards the tack room. Skidding around the corner and through the door, she tore open the cabinet door and began searching until she found whatshe was looking for. A single silver key. She grasped it between her fingers and rushed to the emergency fire door. Fumbling with the key with shaking hands, she pushed it into the lock, and pushed open the door just in time to see the door slamming on the large black four-by-four.

"No!" She screamed, hearing the distressed whinny of the stallion as they took of down the drive, him stuffed into the back of a trailer.

"Oh god…" Freddie muttered. "I'm sorry Sam." She shook her head, fighting back the tears.

"The car."

"Come again?"

"Freddie, the car!"

"I don't know what your talking about!"

"I'll be right back!" She took off running, despite Freddie's shouts of confusion. Rushing to the house and bursting through the door, She grabbed the car keys for the four-by-four from the table beside the door, before slamming the door shut again, and running full speed back down the drive. Within a few seconds, Sam was back at Freddie and was yanking open the drivers door for the large land rover.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"Going after my horse…"

"Is that a good idea?"

"Freddie, are you coming or not!"

"Well.. Yes but-"

"Good, then get in the car!" With that, she slammed the door shut. Freddie groaned but got in the car none the less.

"Sam, you have no licence!"

"So?" He groaned again.

"This is gonna' end badly." She rolled her eyes. Shoving the keys into the ignition, she shoved the car into gear and put her foot on the pedal. Driving down the lane, Sam suddenly stopped dead and gasped, making Freddie jerk forwards in his seat. Blue flashing lights up ahead made her blink in surprise. _'Why were the cops here?'._

"What are you doing now!"

"Cops!"

"Oh!" Sam slammed the car into reverse and quickly parked it up where Amanda had left it. The both shot out of the car and up to the house within seconds of hearing the tire tracks coming up the drive.

"Act natural!" Sam whispered to Freddie both of them flopping down onto the couch, Sam quickly picking up one of Carly's magazines. She tore through the pages as Carly came running through the door.

"Sam! You have to come now!"

"What's wrong?" She said, acting confused.

"Just- Come!" She shouted breathlessly. Freddie and Sam jumped up off of the couch and ran behind Carly down the gravel stone drive. Sam stopped dead, her mouth dropped. There stood Apollo all high and mighty.. Bold as brass.

"What? How?"

"What do you mean?" Carly asked her confused.

""Dylan… he took him…"

"Yeah, and we knew."

"You knew!" Sam shouted. "And you didn't think to tell me?"

"We knew you'd only try and stop us if you did…" Amanda replied, holding onto the excitable stallion.

"What happened?" Freddie asked Amanda confused.

"Well, when I told Sam that we were going to town.. We weren't…" Carly said.

"Then where were you going?"

"We were sitting at the back of the drive. We drove past them, They were by the bottom of the drive with the trailer and so we swung around. They had no idea we were still there. So when they drove up the driveway, was called the cops."

"He's been arrested?" Sam enquired. Amanda nodded.

"They arrested all three of them for horse theft." Sam sighed relief. Suddenly, a car door slammed making all four of them look up. Sam's eyes widened as a women was walking towards them. She gasped, a small smile on her face. The woman's shoulder length bright blonde locks stood out, clearly dyed. She smiled softly at Sam.

"Hello Sam." She said finally reaching them.

"Tara?" Sam asked, confused. The woman nodded. " What are you doing here?"

"We invited her." Amanda smiled. "I know you wanted to give Apollo back to his rightful owner.. So we invited her here."

"Thank you Sam, I thought I'd never see him again. It's been so long!" Tara ran her hand up and down Apollo's neck. "I've missed him so much. " Sam nodded.

"I understand… and well, it was my pleasure." She grinned. "He is truly a one of a kind horse." Sam kissed his muzzle and the horses top lip curled up, into an sort of smile, making Sam laugh. Tara was staring at the two, her right perfectly shaped eyebrow raised and a small smile against her lips. She could see it…

"I guess it's time to say your goodbye's Sam." Sam heard Amanda say to her, so she nodded and balanced her forehead against his. She sniffed, feeling multiple tears falling.

"I'm never going to forget you…" She cried, shaking through her tears. Apollo snorted and playfully bumped her in the stomach, making her giggle again. Freddie and Carly stepped forward to say a quick goodbye too as Sam turned to Tara.

"You can borrow our trailer to take him back in if you want." She said to the woman in front of her as Amanda handed Apollo to her. The young woman grasped the bright red lead rope in her hands, twirling it about as Apollo danced at her side. His ears were pricked forwards and his head was high. He was clearly alert.

"No, that's okay… I won't be needing it.."

"Oh? Really? Because I don't see a trailer anywhere?" Sam said, clearly confused.

"I won't be needing your trailer Sam…. Because I want Apollo to stay here with you." Tara smiled softly at the teen whose mouth had dropped to the floor.

"Excuse me?" She whispered, unsure if she had heard her right.

"I Want Apollo to stay with you."

"But why!" Tara shook her head and laughed. "You were just saying how much you missed him!"

"Yes.. But just now when you were saying goodbye to him… he's happy here Sam. You two have some sort of connection. It wouldn't be fair on either of you to separate each other."

"But, I'm not staying here.. I'm going back to Seattle… I'll only be home for holidays… how is that fair on him?"

"Sam, he's settled here. This is his home now."

"But-"

"Sam please, just accept him." Tara said. Sam breathed out a sigh and suddenly her face broke into a large grin.

"Okay!" The five of them all smiled as Tara handed Apollo back over to Sam.

"Then congratulations Sam! You are now the owner of one utterly barking mad thoroughbred!" Her piercing green eyes stared at Sam, who had one of the largest grins on her face that she had ever seen.

"It'd be an absolute honour." Sam reached over and pulled Tara in for a hug. " Thank you so much."

"Your welcome Sam.. You deserve to be happy." The rider smiled at the teen, her face suddenly turned gravely serious. "I'm so sorry to hear about Angel… I know how special she was to you. She was as special to you as Sky was to Ava." Sam nodded, blinking back tears.

"Thank you… that means a lot. And thank you.. For letting me keep Apollo."

"Don't mention it… well.. I should probably get going.."

"Thank you Tara." Amanda smiled warmly.

"Anytime." Tara walked to her car she had got out of and within a few minutes, she drove off down the driveway, waving goodbye. Sam smiled and turned to Apollo who was waiting patiently to go back to his stable.

"Well Apollo… looks like your stuck with me now big guy!" Sam grinned, holding back a laugh as he snorted, shaking his head up and down. Boy.. She was gonna' miss this when she went home.

* * *

**Okay.. long authors note ahead! Read it for lots of seddie information!  
I did promise a new chapter... and here it is.  
I'm quite sad this isn't too far from being over now, but theres a sequel, and i can't wait to write it! :')  
Oh and thank you! I'm so grateful i've hit 200 reviews on this!  
Anyway, Who watched iPity the Nevel last night.. i did, and i must admit, it wasn't as good as i thought it would be. It was still a good episode, but i felt like it was missing something... maybe a little seddie ;D No but seriously... it seemed really short and well, yeah, it was missing something.  
Now we have to wait until June for iParty with Victorious unless episode 10 pops up between now and june which i doubt it..  
But hey, as i said on one of my other storyies author notes; iOMG... it's a seddiesode. Jennette McCurdy confirmed it too a fan during a meet and greet.  
Basically their convocation went something like this.**

Jennette; So you like Seddie? I can see by your shirt you do!  
Fan; Yeah!  
Jennette; Well you'll like the season finale then!  
Fan; What? iOMG..?  
Jennette; Where did you hear about that!  
Fan; Internet.. we just don't know the airdate yet.  
Jennette; Neither do we!

**Jennette actually wanted to talk to her more about it but something about her people were trying to push her to sign more autographs.  
But there you go kids! Confirmation for seddie or atleast some seddie in the season finale!  
And remember Dan was saying... after iStart a Fanwar we'd be very happy if we were on the seddie team! Well.. this could be it! :)  
Anyway.. after this incredibly long authors note.. i will leave you in peace with just two final words... Please Review!  
-Dreamer  
**


	38. Cove Rides and Running to Freedom

**iAm at Home on the Range.**  
**Chapter Thirty-Seven;** Cove Rides and Running to Freedom.  
**Disclaimer; **I only own my own characters/animals and this plot and my writing… iCarly belongs to Dan.

* * *

Sam ran a brush across Apollo's side, clearing him of any dust. It was a day later and Sam had woken up early and had came down the stairs with a skip in her step. After eating and getting changed, she had came down to the barn to spend some time with her new horse. She grinned as the horse beside her seemed to relax under her touch, his legs going weak slightly.

"You comfy here Apollo?" She teased as the large animal turned his head to stare at the blonde haired girl.

"Sam!" She heard Carly's voice echo through the barn.

"Sam, where are you?" She recognized the second voice to be her boyfriend, Freddie.

"In here!" She yelled and within seconds, both Freddie and Carly's head popped over the stable door. "What goes on?" The blonde asked.

"Oh, we were thinking about going on a hack… since we're leaving tomorrow and all.."

"Sure." Sam shrugged, placing the brush on the side. She scratched Apollo's rump muscle making his back leg rest up. She laughed, shaking her head. "America's in her field with Smartie and Minstrel is out back in the corral. I just stuck him in there for a little while with a haynet."

"No problem." Freddie and Carly took off, head collars in hand. Sam Untied Apollo's head collar from the metal bars and pulled it up and over his snout, fastening the buckle near his right temple. She opened up the stable door and closed it behind her just in time to see Carly walking in with America, her hooves clacking off the concrete. She smiled as she tied her up. Sam headed into the tack room grabbing Apollo's bridle and Saddle. She rushed back in almost bumping into Minstrel when she came out of the room. Minstrel's eyes widened in shock but settled once he realised it was only Sam.

"Sorry!" She giggled.

"What are you sorry for?" She heard Freddie ask, confused.

"Oh, I crashed into Minstrel." Sam replied making Freddie chuckle.

"Clumsy." He smirked making her roll her eyes.

"Yeah yeah…" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sam.."

"Hmm?" He looks at her and grins, making her look at him funny. "Wha-" He crashes his lips to hers before she could finish. He smiled into the kiss. It was soft but passionate His hands cupped her cheeks as the kiss continued, getting more and more passionate by the second. Sam felt her arms going weak, feeling like she was going to drop the saddle.

"Guys! Can you stop making out!" Sam tore away from Freddie at Carly's voice, the slightest red tint in her cheeks. Freddie smirked looking at Carly's cross face. "I've already tacked up while you two were busy sucking face… can we get a move on please?"

"Demanding isn't she." Freddie whispered to Sam, making her giggle.

"Okay Carls." Sam lugged the large saddle in her hands towards the stable door, resting it there on top of his saddle pad. She unbolted the door and stepped towards Apollo. The short teen pulled the reins over his head resting them against him neck, before unbuckling the red head collar, throwing it to the side. She placed the bit carefully in his mouth and tied up all of the buckles for the bridle. She could see Freddie across from her, tightening up Minstrel's girth, with the help of Carly who was fixing up his noseband. Sam grabbed the saddle pad from underneath the saddle, placing it onto the chestnut's back. She picked up the leather saddle next, putting it on top of the pad carefully. She attached the girth at both ends to the straps and began to tighten it just when Carly's head popped over the door again.

"Are you ready yet!" She asked, thrusting Sam's hat over the top of the door. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yes Carly!" She heard Freddie chuckle, already mounted up on Minstrel. Sam popped her girth up and extra hole before pulling the hat onto her head, flattening her blonde curls. She pushed the stable door open fully and lead Apollo out into the barn corridor. Apollo stopped right beside Minstrel, waiting for Sam to get on him. She heard Carly groan as she lifted herself into the saddle, making Sam laugh to herself almost silently.

"What's up with you?" Freddie asked Carly, clearly hearing her uncomfortable groan.

"I Haven't been on a horse for a few days Freddie! It hurts!" Sam rolled her eyes, trying to just burst into laughter.

"Oh… that explains it." Freddie replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Sam shoved her foot into the left metal stirrup and bounced on her right foot a few times before swinging herself up onto Apollo's back lightly.

"Ready?" Freddie asked her and she nodded, adjusting herself in the saddle so that she was comfy.

"Yep, let's hit it!"

"Finally!" Carly let out an exasperated sigh, making Sam roll her perfect blue eyes.

"Carly, what's the rush!"

"Oh- I- no reason." This made both Sam and Freddie raise an eyebrow.

"Carls?" Sam said in an accusing tone. "What are you hiding?"

"I- I -"

"Spit it out Carls!" Freddie joked.

"Okay…. There's a party down in the cove.. To say Goodbye to you." Carly finally caved.

"Party?"

"Well… not exactly a party… just us and a few of your old friends."

"Oh… well why didn't you say so!" Sam smiled.

"It was a surprise! I was gonna' give my best shot to lure you down there!" Carly laughed.

"Well.. You could have at least told me." Freddie grumbled, clearly feeling put out.

"Aww.. Is wittle Freddums' jealous he didn't get told the big secret?" Sam joked, talking to him like he was three years old.

"Hey, it's not like you knew about it." He smirked back at her.

"True.."

"Come on! We're gonna' be late!" Carly pushed, giving America a squeeze with her heels, walking her out of the barn. Sam and Freddie looked at each other before following her. Carly was already at a trot, taking America swiftly out of the gate and towards the hills. She turned back to see Sam and Freddie casually walking the horses. She sighed in annoyance. "Come on! We're gonna' have to canter to get there on time!" Her eyes glanced at her prissy pink watch around her wrist and she gasped. "We're already ten minutes late!"

"Carly, will you chill!" Sam dug her heels slightly into Apollo's side making him change his gait to a canter swiftly. His chestnut legs moved in perfect motion, his hooves bashing off the land. Sam could see America up ahead cantering at a steady pace. She smiled, she could hear Freddie right behind her too, Minstrel only metres from Apollo's rump. Apollo snorted, clearly feeling a little tired after all the work he had done recently. Sam's hands closed on the reins ever so slightly, squeezing her fingers to slow him down slightly, making him canter inline with Minstrel. Freddie looked at her oddly.

"Sam, you okay?" He said to her softy. Carly was still racing up ahead… well, only racing at the pace America could managed, which wasn't that fast anymore. She nodded.

"I'm fine, just Apollo seems a little tired."

"Understandable.. He's hardly stopped these last few days."

"Yeah, so I'm just trying to pace him. It quite hot today, don't want him passing out on me… I probably should have ridden Echo out instead."

"Yeah… come on, where almost there." Sam smiled at him and pulled Apollo up, staring down the back towards the cove where Carly and America had already disappeared down. Sam gave Apollo a squeeze and he took a gingery step down the steep dust bank, side by side with Minstrel. It was a very narrow path, but it could fit both horses side by side. The dust flew from under the horses hooves as they walked down the bank and out into the cove, the sun blazing over head.

"Finally!" Carly exclaimed, already uncounted from America, tying her up to one of the horse bars that had been specifically planted there when the cove was founded.

"Carls, Apollo was tired!" Sam shouted over to her.

"Oh, sorry!"

"It's cool." Sam jumped from the racehorses back and lead him over to the lake. He bent his head down and began to drink.

"Hey Sammy!" Aaron smiled at her, walking up to her.

"Oh my god, Aaron! Hey!" She let go of Apollo's reins, knowing he wasn't going anywhere mid-drink and wrapped her arms around Aaron in a hug. "How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Good!"

"I can't believe your leaving tomorrow." He said, sadness plaguing his voice.

"I know." Apollo lifted his head and whinnied, almost deafening. Sam laughed, pulling off her hat and attaching it too her saddle. "I'm gonna' go tie him up, I'll be back in a minute." Sam walked Apollo to the bar where there were a few other horses already stood, munching on haynets. She smiled. Sam tied Apollo up between America and where Freddie was tying Minstrel. She recognized the other horse immediately, it was Aaron's horse… but the horse beside Aaron's horse… she knew she'd seen that gelding somewhere. She just couldn't figure out- Suddenly, it hit her. The horses name was Gadget. He was a solid bright bay colour and of American Warmblood bloodlines. He was quite a young horse at only nine years old. Sam knew who's horse this was.. What she couldn't understand was what he was doing here. "Wait a second…"

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Why is he-" Sam span around and immediately a smile broke out on her face. So that was why Gadget was here. There in front of her, stupid her oldest friend, Alicia.

"Alicia!" She grinned.

"Hey Sam!" They ran up to each other, wrapping themselves into a hug.

"What are you doing here!"

"I heard you were home… you don't think I'd let my best friend just come and go without saying Hi, do you?" Sam shook her head.

"It's so good to see you Liss." Alicia was a little taller than Sam with short brown frizzy hair. She had the brightest green eyes, Sam had ever seen and the pair had known each other since they were toddlers.

"It's great to see you too.. Feels like forever since you left." Suddenly, Sam turned to Aaron.

"Why didn't you tell me she was here?"

"Well.. I was about too.." Aaron stuttered, knowing how feisty Sam could get.

"Sam.. Don't kill him.." Alicia smirked. "I Thought it would be a great surprise… I told him not too tell you…"

"Oh.. Sorry Aaron!" Sam laughed, making Aaron roll his eyes. She smiled, sitting down on the sand, followed by all of her friends.

* * *

Hours had passed and the sun had gone behind the clouds. The horses were beginning to get restless, so Carly suggested it was time to head home. Sam groaned and got up from her current position lying in the sand. She stood up, after help from Freddie. He chuckled, making her look at him curiously.

"You have sand in your hair." He laughed making her roll her eyes. She shook her head like a dog, making her hair fly in all different directions, flinging the sand granules out. Sam pulled her hat onto her head and untied the stallion and walked him towards the cove entrance. She heard the snorts of the other horses behind her, as the rest of them mounted up.

"It was so great to see you Sam! You'll have to come see me next time your home!" Alicia said… except it was more like an order. Sam smirked.

"Of corse I will!" Alicia smiled in satisfaction at this.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Aaron put it.

"How could I forget about you, idiot?" She shot back playfully. She winked at him so he stuck out his tongue.

"Very funny!" Aaron and Sam had been friend since forever…. Sam's mother and Aaron's mother had been great friends before the family relocated to Seattle.

"See you guys!" Sam called back over her shoulder as she watched them go up the path in the opposite direction. After all.. Aaron and Alicia both kept there horses at Alicia's home… on the opposite side of town to where Havenfield was situated.

"You two ready to go home?" She heard Freddie ask.

"Sure thing, let's go." She yawned, feeling suddenly tired as they headed up the steep dust track and back onto the grassland. They could see the lights of Havenfield in the very distance, and at a walk it would take them about twenty minutes to get home. The cove was actually decently close to the farm, even though it looked extremely far on most maps. America jogged into a trot to catch up to Minstrel who was steaming ahead, desperate to get home, where as Apollo was just taking his time, enjoying the look of the land. Twenty minutes passed quick and soon enough the were back on the farm border. She suddenly remember the little puppy in the small cottage at the back of Havenfield.

"Oh hey, Carls, could you take Apollo in for me? I have to go give Freedom some food." Carly nodded and Sam dismounted, handing Carly the reins who had now dismounted from America. Sam pulled a pack of beef jerky from her pocket and smiled. She took off into the back of the farm, glancing at her watch. The sun had come out from the cloud now and she could see her watch perfectly. It was only a little after four in the afternoon, so it was still pretty light out. She crawled down and underneath the bramble to get to the cottage. It took her a little while, but finally she made it and was staring at the petite house with the pup inside. She popped open the bag and pulled out a few strips of jerky. Pulling open the door, she was greeted by a very excited Freedom. He barked. "Hey boy!" She smiled down at him, pulling the door closed. She gave him a strip of the beef jerky and he began to chew. After working his way through the full bag of meat, Sam gave him a little attention before deciding she should really get back out to the farm.. Not wanting to arouse suspicion with her aunt who by now, would have spotted Carly and Freddie back with the horses. Sam stepped backwards away from the puppy and grasped the handle, pulling it slightly ajar. A bark behind her made her turn around. When she couldn't see Freedom she panicked.

"Oh please no.." She muttered to herself, spinning back around to the door. She little puppy was sniffing around outside the cottage.

"Freedom! Come here boy." His head shot up and stared at her. He suddenly turned on his heels and ran head on at the bramble bush entrance Sam had just came through.

"Freedom, No!" Sam shouted in one last desperate attempt but it was too late. Freedom had taken off and was headed to… well, Freedom.

* * *

**So, hope you like it!  
Only a few more chapters to go now! I'm aiming two more chapters...  
Oh! Dan confirmed iOMG On twitter! :D  
And aparently it's airing April 9th! It's the mysterious 310 ep! :)  
So, yeah, if 9th April is TRUE ... i can't wait! :D Supposed Seddie! :D  
Please follow me on twitter... (at)AmyByersx  
Oh! And PLEAAASE Review! :D  
Update should be up soon... hopefully. No promises though.  
-Dreamer **


	39. Last Night and Caught with Freedom

**iAm at Home on the Range.**  
**Chapter Thirty-Eight;** Last Night and Caught with Freedom.  
**Disclaimer;** I don't own iCarly, I only own my own characters/animals, the plot and this story.

* * *

"Freedom!" Sam shouted as she watched his running out through the bramble bush. "No!" She crouched down and started crawling as fast as she could, getting herself scratched.

"Freedom! Come back!" She saw the light up ahead and sighed. Finally. Making her way through the thorns, she burst out into the sunlight and bumped straight into something… or rather, someone. Her eyes travelled up and instantly she regretted it.

"Who's this little guy, Sam?" The accusing tone in her aunt's voice make her sigh softly.

"We-"

"Sam!" Sam span around to Carly running up to her. She stopped dead, her eyes wide when she spotted the little fluff ball that was Freedom in Amanda's arms. "Uhmm.."

"We found him at least a week ago…" Sam told her aunt who looked shocked.

"And you didn't think to tell me!"

"I knew you wouldn't want another dog…"

"Sam, how can you think that?"

"Do you not remember what you said when Pebbles died?" Pebbles was the family dog, and Honey's mother. She died giving birth to Honey, the beautiful and now rather large retriever. When Pebbles died, Amanda swore she would never own another dog ever again after Honey….

"I remember… but-"

"Aunt Amanda… you were crushed. That dog had been with you for years.."

"So, what exactly where you planning to do with him?"

"We couldn't figure that out…" Sam sighed, looking at Carly.

"Well.. I guess if he's got know where else to go, he's just gonna' have to stay here." Amanda made up her mind.

"Really?" Carly squealed happily from behind Amanda, jumping up and down, doing a happy dance. Sam rolled her eyes, but a grin made it's way onto her face. Freedom barked, not understanding anything that was happening.

"Of corse!" Then Amanda stopped, suddenly thinking of something. "Wait… where was he staying before?"

"My little cottage thing… you know.. The one uncle John helped me make?" Sam sighed thinking about her uncle.

"Oh yeah.." Amanda nodded. " What have you been feeding him?"

"Beef Jerky, Bacon… pretty much everything I can get my hands on that was okay for him to eat!"

"Sam! I wish you would have just come to me."

"I didn't think you'd react this well to him…"

"To be fair Amanda, neither did me or Freddie." Carly cut in, smiling.

"Speaking of Freddie… where is he?" Amanda asked, making Sam shrug.

"He was right behind me a few minutes ago." Carly shrugged. "He's probably in the barn.. Or up at the house."

"We should probably get up to the house ourselves… let's get this little guy some proper dog food." Amanda ran her hand across the puppy's head, smiling. Amanda, Carly and Sam all headed up to the house, the door slamming behind them. Honey instantly came running down the staircase and sat at Sam's feet, staring up at her with her large brown eyes.

"Hey Honey." Sam smiled. She turned to Amanda who was still holding little Freedom in her arms. Sam nodded to her and Amanda placed Freedom down the floor. Both dogs touched noses and curiously glanced at each other. After a few moments on both parts debating wether the other dog could be trusted or not, they began to run around the house barking playfully. Sam rolled her eyes. Freedom seemed happy enough and so did Honey. Suddenly, Freddie burst through the door, almost tripping over the door mat. He spotted Freedom running around and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Urmm… what's going on?"

"Freedom's staying here." Carly smiled.

"Serious?"

"Yep!" Sam grinned.

"That's amazing."

"Right?"

"Hey guys, what time does you bus leave for the airport?" Amanda asked separating Freedom from Honey by picked him up.

"The flight is at eleven… and I think the bus is coming for like… half ten."

"Oh! Well, you guys will need to be awake pretty early then." Amanda said and Freddie nodded.

"I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow." Sam sighed, feeling Freddie's arm wrap around her waist.

"I can't believe it either Sammy, but you'll have to come back soon… promise?"

"I Promise." She nodded, her blue eyes bright.

"Good… now, Maybe you should go bring the horses in from the field and put them in there stables… it's gonna' be pretty cold to night."

"No problem Aunt Amanda."

"I'll get started on dinner." Sam nodded and the three pulled open the door stepping out into the cool evening air. They walked across the farm in silence until they reached the barn. Apollo, America and Minstrel were snacking on hay as Freddie pushed open the large barn door.

"I'll grab the stallions if you two go for the mares and geldings." They nodded, grabbed head collars and separated. Sam ran down the grass bank and to the stallions field gate. She shouted of them, and they're heads shot up spotting her. With there tails high, they came trotting up to the top of the gate and to Sam, Charcoal before Thunder. Sam put their head collars on and attached the lead ropes to the rings underneath their chins. She pushed the gate open and lead them both to the back of the barn where the stallions, minus Apollo were kept.. To stay away from the mares. She closed the doors behind them, making sure they had hay and water. She locked the stable door and walked back out into the cold. She could see the sun in the distance and smiled. She couldn't believe she was leaving tomorrow. It was amazing.. Before she left Seattle she really wasn't looking forward to coming back here and showing her two best friends her most guarded secret.. But now? She didn't want to leave. Sam rounded the corner and spotted Carly and Freddie juggling the horse about. She rolled her eyes and walked up grabbing Smartie and Trouble from their hands.

"Thanks Sam!" Freddie grinned, readjusting his hands around the lead ropes. Carly walked into the barn first, putting the mares away, followed by Freddie with the gelding. Sam took up the rear holding onto Trouble and Smartie who were jiggling about. She lead the forward and put them in their own stables before going to check on Apollo. He nickered softly when he seen her, making her smile. He thrust his head over the top of the door, rubbing his head against her chest.

"Goodnight big guy…. See you in the morning." She placed a single kiss against his muzzle before walking up to Freddie.

"Hey." He smirked at her, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Hi." She practically whispered back, smiling into the kiss. A stable door slammed making them part and Carly walked up to them.

"You guys ready to go inside?" They both nodded and walked out of the door, pulling it closed, before heading back up to the house. Freddie placed his arm casually around Sam's shoulders and smiled looking back on the farmland. His only thought... _'Best Vacation Ever.'_

_

* * *

_**OHMYGOD! That's all i can say about the iOMG promo :)  
Who saw it? If you haven't saw it... go watch it! Right NOW!  
I Can't wait till' April 9th now! I swear, for like three or four hours straight, i was just screaming and jumping about. I'm soooo excited! :')  
So, the episode looks soo amazing, and the second promo.. where Freddie is talking to Sam.. AWW! :) Me and my twitter friends... plus everyone in the fandom.. PLUS some Creddiers(OMG) are excited for this episode and were going NUTS.. :L  
Does anyone know the name of the song in the promo by the way.. i love it!  
Oh! and some of the seddiers on twitter heard a kissing noise.. when Carly is at the window all wide eyed. i couldn;'t hear it... but then when i was watching it for the like 150th time in that hour... i heard it! And i can't figure out if it's just my imagination because i was thinking about it... hmmm... anyone else hear it?  
Dan tweeted me! I asked him on twitter when they'd start making new iCarly eps and he tweeted me back saying that they'd be going back to film more iCarly in around 7weeks! YAY! :) I Was so speechless he actually answered my tweet! By the way.. follow me on twitter and join me and the seddier warriors ;D (at) AmyByersx  
SarcasticLeaves is posting a new spectulation! YAY Finally! :)  
So, i think it's safe to say, i'm happy happy HAPPY! :D i almost cried when i actually watched the promo the first time :)  
Aww... only one more chapter of this! So sad... BUT i'm gonna' post the sequel on April 9th in honour of iOMG ;)  
That is.. if i can get the last chapter out in time.. which i will make sure IT IS!  
KCA's next week... please tell me you's all voted atleast once? I voted so much i actually hit the limit :L And im not aloud to vote anymore :P VOTE iCarly!  
Wow long author note; but it was needed!  
Hope you like this, Please review!  
The more reviews, the faster you get the last chapter up :)  
-Dreamer **


	40. Saying Goodbye and Leaving Havenfield

**iAm at Home on the Range.**  
**Chapter Thirty-Nine; **Saying Goodbye and Leaving Havenfield.  
**Disclaimer;** I own nothing but my own characters/animals and this plot and this story :'D

* * *

Sam could hear the sound of the birds chirping sweetly outside her bedroom window when she awoke from her deep sleep. She rolled over in her large bed for the final time and sighed, knowing it would be at least a little while until she would return. Sitting up, she ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair and staring into space, her vision blurred due to her only just waking. Pulling herself from her bed, she tiptoed across the wooden flooring, her bare feet feeling a cold as ice sensation shoot through them. She shivered, rubbing her hand up her arm, creating slight friction. Her hand straightened up her black vest top that she'd slept in last night, along with a pair of red, white and blue plaid bottoms. The blonde pulled open the door, practically silent and her eyes scanned the hallway. No movement, no sound.. Sam stepped out and the cold morning air chilled her, making goose bumps form against her skin. She shivered, and made her way down the corridor and towards the staircase. Gripping the staircase banister, she was confused to where everyone was. Her face scrunched up in confusion as she bounced down the stairs as carefully as she could. The house was silent… even both dogs were gone. Sam just couldn't understand it. She walked slowly into the kitchen where the large French doors were pulled closed and the sun was beaming in. Sam's bright blue eyes scanned around the well set kitchen, glancing briefly at the small clock above the doorway reading 9;13am. She walked to the French doors, pulling them open. She quirked her eyebrow in curiosity to see the fields empty. The horses were gone too? Sam rushed back into the living room, pulling on a pair of black boots before running back to the doors and stepping out onto the patio and into the bright morning sun. Taking slow steps, Sam looked around feeling even more confused by each passing minute, wondering why the full farm was deserted. She passed the barn and took a quick glance in. Each other stables were empty but yet, so were the fields. How was it possible to hide that many horses… especially since most of them were rather large animals. She continued on passing through the large farm when she spotted the gate. She let a slight smile make it's way onto her face as she pushed open the gate, closing it behind her. She held in a breath as she moved across the back field towards the tiny tree that had been planted at most a week ago, in Angel's honour. Sam stared down at it, a sigh escaping her lips. She felt a tear fall as she sat down beside the tree. Her hands found their way to the ripe summer grass beneath her and she ran her left hand through it, feeling the green plant simply glide through her fingers smoothly. She lay backwards, so that she was looking at the sky.. Just watching as the clouds floated past on and on.

"Hey Angel." She said. Most people would have said she would have been talking to herself.. But Sam knew she wasn't. She knew that her horse would be listening to her. "How are you doing up there?"  
She breathed out an almost none existent sigh, her eyes following a certain white puffy cloud in the shape of a bunny rabbit. She smiled, watching it float away, and she was torn back to her little convocation with Angel… if you could call it that.

"I miss you like hell…" She sniffed, feeling a cold wind blow around her. She watched as a few stray green leaves were being carried through the air by the wind. "It's just not fair." She shivered slightly, the wind chilling her. She closed her eyes, shielding them from the blinding sun. " I can't believe I'm leaving today…" She stopped speaking for a few minutes after this. "It feels like I'm leaving you behind again… and I'm sorry. I wish I could have been around more to spend more time with you. I should have came to visit." Sighing, Sam simply lay there in silence thinking about everything. Suddenly, Sam jumped in shock when she heard the voice of a female.

"Sam?" Her eyes shot open and she saw Carly standing above her, confusion filling her face. The perky brunette bent down to Sam's level.

"Carls?"

"Where have you been?" Carly asked her.

"Me? Where have_ i_ been!" Sam spluttered in shock to which Carly nodded. "What about you.. Freddie.. Amanda.. The dogs… even the horses! Where have _you_ all been!" Carly sighed, suddenly realising where Sam was going with this…

"The horses are all up in the top paddocks… the paddocks out front have been cut right down, so your aunt decided to move them all too the back, too let the front paddock's grass grow. Me and Freddie plus both of the dogs went to help her. We thought you'd still be asleep… until we got back and you were gone."

"Oh.."

"Are you okay?" Carly asked.

"I'm fine Carls, come on.. We should probably get back."

"Yeah.. You'll need to get changed." Carly replied, eyeing up Sam's Pyjama's. " We leave in an hour." Sam took Carly's wrist in her hand, holding it up so she could see her pink and silver watch. 9;40am.

"Okay." Carly stood up and held out her hand for Sam to grasp. She took her best friends welcoming palm who helped her to her feet again. Sam glanced down one last time to the small tree that was planted firmly in the ground. She smiled, looking up to the bright blue sky mentally thanking Angel for letting her talk to her. "Let's go."

* * *

"Sam! Where have you been?" Amanda asked when Sam walked through the French doors and into the kitchen with Carly behind her. Freddie was sat at the island, messing around with a spoon. He smiled to her softly which she returned.

"I was out back.. Looking for you." She paused. " But then I saw Angel's tree.. And I went to say goodbye." Amanda nodded at this.

"I understand… Do you want some breakfast?" Sam shook her head.

"Nah… I should probably go and get packed up.. Don't want to miss the bus to the airport." Freddie stood up from the stool too.

"I should probably pack too.."

"Jeez! You guys are useless! I packed everything up last night!" Carly shook her head, a smile against her lips. Sam laughed before walking upstairs and into her room. She bent down beside her suitcase and opened it up. Most of the stuff was still in there.. Sam just had to change her clothes. She pulled off her pyjama's quickly and replaced them with a pair of deep blue skinny jeans and a white vest top, before shutting up the case for the final time.. Only leaving out a pair of converse for the journey home. She took one last look around her bedroom, before picking up her shoes and her case and walking out of the door, closing it gentle behind her. She came back down the stairs, the case bouncing down the stairs after her. She put the case by the door and joined her aunt and Carly mid-convocation. She guessed Freddie was upstairs somewhere.. Considering he was know where to be found downstairs.

"I'm gonna' miss you guys.." Amanda said as she saw Jade bound up the patio and through the door.

"Sammy!" She grinned before grabbing Sam in a hug. Sam almost toppled over as the little girl gripped onto her legs.

"Hey Jade, where've you been?" Sam asked her, bending down to the girls level.

"Outside…Playing with Freedom!" Jade clapped her hands and suddenly the black and white puppy came bouncing through the door barking. Sam grinned as he ran to her suitcase and began chewing slightly on the corner. She rolled her eyes before stepping away from Jade and too Freedom just as footsteps were heard and Freddie walked back into the kitchen, his suitcase dragging behind him. Sam picked up Freedom and held him above her head. The puppy barked again, his tail wagging ten to the dozen. She grinned up at the black and white fluff ball.

"Hey you little monster! Stop chewing my stuff!" Sam joked and the pup stared at her with his big brown eyes. He stretched as far as he could and licked her nose as best he could making her squint tightly. Freddie chuckled as the puppy continued to wag his tail. Sam opened her eyes again and looked directly at the puppy. "I'm gonna' miss you too Freedom." She smirked.

"Isn't there one last person you need to say goodbye too?" Amanda asked and Sam nodded, placing the puppy back onto the floor. He rushed up to Jade and sat right beside her on the floor. Sam smiled softly and took off for the door.

"I'll be right back." Sam circled the house and walked up towards the back fields. She could see shapes of horses up in the paddocks but the big guy near the front was the one she noticed the most. His chestnut coat glistened in the sun making her smile. "Apollo." She shouted softly and his head shot up from the grass. He spotted her, nostril flared and let out a shrill whinny before trotting his way down to the fence line to meet her. She reached the wooden fence and leant on it. He nickered to her and stood directly in front of her. She smiled at him.

"Hey there beautiful" She stroked down his nose gently. "I can't believe I've only just got to know you and now I have to leave.." She felt her eyes becoming teary. She placed a single kiss against his white star mark on his forehead. "Love you."

"Sam!" Sam span around to see Carly running towards her. "Oh hey Apollo." She smiled, when she reached them by the fence.

"What's up Carls?" Apollo ducked his head down and began eating the grass by the fenceline.

"Your aunt just rang her friend Kenny… he drives the bus from here to the airport… he's leaving the depo now… we have about ten minutes before he gets here." Sam nodded, clicking her tounge. Apollo's head shot up again and he thrust his head over the fence. She kissed his nose softly for the last time in a while holding back her floods of tears.

"Goodbye." She sniffed, walking away.

* * *

Sam and Freddie laughed as they watched Carly taking picture after picture of America who was standing, clearly unimpressed by the fuss. The mare snorted making Sam laugh harder and Carly frown. Amanda had brought her down from the paddock since Jade wanted to ride her, and well.. Poor America ended up being hounded by the paparazzi.

"America! Look happy!" This made Sam roll her eyes. Carly had been going around the farm for the past at least fifteen minutes snapping pictures of everything, The horses, Freedom, the house… even Amanda! Sam smiled and turned to Freddie.

"You should probably go." Amanda said, motioning to the end of the road where Kenny had pulled his bus in. Sam sighed, knowing it was time. "Come here." Amanda embraced Sam tightly, almost not wanting to let go. Sam knew her aunt was crying. She sniffed as they pulled away.

"I'll see you soon, okay?"

"You better!" Amanda laughed, pulling Carly into a hug before moving to Freddie. "It was so lovely to meet you too. I want you both to come back here next time Sam visits! It was pleasure having you both here." Sam gave Jade a quick hug as both Carly and Freddie nodded. "Now…" Amanda paused looking at the three teens. "You'd better get going before Kenny has a fit." Amanda tried to joke, but she was too upset.

"I'll call you when I get home." Amanda nodded watching the three teenagers walk away from her.

"Have a safe journey!" She called out, receiving three waves.

"I'm going to miss this place…" Freddie turned to look at Sam as they walked down the gravel path for the last ever time.

"Yeah, me too."

"I'm going to miss Apollo so much."

"And so you should Sam, he's a special horse."

"I know.."

"I'm so thankful for you bringing me here," Sam looked at him, a questioning glance in her eyes. "Because I'm so thankful that I finally opened my eyes."

"Sap…" Freddie laughed at her, pulling her to a stop.

"You looooove it." And then he pulled her into a soft, but passionate kiss. Suddenly a loud 'Click' made them pull apart sharply, looking confused and dazed.

"Now, that one is definitely going in the album…" Sam and Freddie looked at Carly who was standing, camera in hand smirking. Freddie smiled and wrapped an arm around Sam's waist., kissing her forehead gently. Carly's smirk turned to a grin.  
Sam's eyes scanned behind her, looking back on the farm with a longing look. She smiled slightly, feeling Freddie holding her tightly. "Goodbye Havenfield Farm."

* * *

**Finto!  
Can't believe this is actually over! But sequel is coming April 9th in honor of iOMG! ;)  
So, hope you like this.  
Are you guys ready for the sequel summary! The Sequel is called Beyond the Haunted Past!**

**Well here it is!:**

**Sequel to IAm at home on the range. When Amanda shows up at the Shay's home one year on, inviting Sam, Freddie and Carly back to Havenfield, Sam figures there a reason. When a freak storm brings back painful memories and a horse is stolen, how will Sam fix the damage, solve the problems and maintain her relationship with Freddie at the same time?**

**So... all that's happening plus LOTS MORE! ;) Hope you'll all read it. **  
**I already have Chapter one of the sequel written but i refuse to post until iOMG day! ;D I know.. i'm mean. **  
**But.. it gives me a chance to write out a few more chapters! :P **  
**Please Please Please Review! **  
**I want to thank every single person who has read, reviewed, Faved and Alerted this! It means so much to me that you guys like this. **  
**Hope you'll enjoy the sequel just as much. **  
**Love you all, mighty seddie warriors! :)**  
**-Dreamer**


	41. Authors Note

**Author's Note;**

Hello my lovely readers :)  
So incase you don't know... i thought i'd let you guys know that the sequel is up and has three chapters uploaded already.  
I thought i should let you guys know that it's up.. incase any of you didn't know and were waiting for it.  
It was originally suposta' be uploaded April 9th... in honor of iOMG. And it was ready to be uploaded... then my internet crashed. So it was delayed a couple weeks... but it was uploaded a few weeks back now.  
I actually have twelve chapters of the sequel written out so i'm updating every week.. and the next update is due out on Tuesday 17th :) It'll be any time during that day, so look out for chapter four :)  
I'm mega' excited for the iCarly/Victorious crossover.. which has now been changed from June 10th to June 11th.. for what ever reason :)  
Wish i could be in Memphis today... the full iCarly cast, Victorious cast AND Dan Schneider are all there doing a charity thing. Shame i live so far away.  
Anyway, so yeah, just a quick author's note to tell you about the sequel...  
For now beautiful people.  
Seeeeeyaaaa! :D


End file.
